Crystal Hearts
by SierraNightborne
Summary: Aonir, a young white mage, manages to get herself in over her head as history takes a turn for the worse as mysterious events slowly begin leading the world into war.
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER --- This story, although written by me, is not an original work. The world, races, jobs, cities, ect. belong to their creators and Square-Enix. Some characters in the story may be found in the game. Players I've met in the game itself have given permission for me to use them in the story and I will give them credit when needed. Thank you and please enjoy.

UPDATE: Thank you AydrianSeraph for the information. All reviews are read and any information that is incorrect in the story that is corrected in reviews will be fixed as soon as possible. Thank you and keep reviewing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Vana'diel was always a land of splendor, even during the many years that the land had been under siege by countless wars. Plentiful fields of both plants and animals were turned into barren wastelands by powerful magic unlike anyone had seen. Although many wastelands could be found across Vana'diel, the true beauty fought its way through to the surface. It was this beauty that many bards chronicled in their songs and that hundreds of artists tried desperately to show in their works. The war over thirty years ago was between the cities themselves. The most famous of rivalries was between the Kingdom of San'd Oria to the north in the lush mountainous Ronfaure Region and the Republic of Bastok to the south in the wastelands of the Gustaburg Region.

This minor skirmish was quickly pushed aside when the beastmen hordes moved in under the guidance of the Shadow Lord. Orcs, Quadav, Yagudo, Goblins, and many more charged upon one of the smaller, but promising cities. This city many records do not hold within their logbooks but those who survived the skirmish whisper the name through quivering lips. The town rested upon a large mountainside, a fortress of its own, and held hundreds of men, women, and children of all races. This city, known by very few, was called Tavnazia. The beastmen hordes targeted the town for its mineral rich lands, as well as its magnificent potential of being a powerful natural fort.

It was night of Darksday, the moon was full with small clouds rolling in. Most of the town of Tavnazia was sound asleep. The powerful force of guards, consisting of both fighters and arcana users, stood vigil as they watched the horizon. Word of the beastmen movement had been known all over Vana'diel for well over a month, which was an unsettling thought to families who had suffered through the skirmishes of the other cities not long prior to this. Forces from San'd Oria, Bastok, and the distant city of Windurst were sent to this town to aid should the beastmen attack; unfortunately, the leaders of these nations knew not of the massive power the beastmen held. A crack of thunder shook the ground as the many roars of beasts echoed on the wind.

A journal entry from one Tarutaru black mage guard that had stood behind the main wall, over looking the battlefield, took note of what monsters were in the arsenal of the beastmen that night. The Tarutaru's handwriting had been shaky; the pages had spots of what seemed to be blood upon them as he wrote:

"Behemoths, giant beasts that resemble feral dogs that stand well over three stories were their first wave upon us. My fellow mages and myself that stood along the top of the wall began casting our strongest spells upon them only to be felled as the wall gave way to the Behemoths' weight. I barely managed to escape the fate of my friends.

The archers did their best to avoid the crumbling wall, few of them survived. The steadfast mass that was the first unit of melee that was to meet the enemy head on lined up inside, prepared to fight to the death. Large sums of them were trampled or shot dead as the beastmen charged through the town gates from behind the large bodies of the behemoths and began to slay the people one by one We stand no chance against this force as we are."

Men, women, and children did all they could to escape. The fortified town that once protected them was now their prison. Escape routes were raided and inevitably sealed off. Those who did survive never reveal it to anyone. Though they escaped with their lives, they felt they had lost their sanity. That was almost twenty-four years ago.

Within the walls of Bastok, a town built of stone and thriving on the ore found in the mines, a young girl was working hard as a practicing apprentice white mage. Born and raised in the Republic of Bastok, she was only six when Bastok was a target by a minor invasion by the turtle-like beastmen, called Quadav, where her family was killed in the battle. Fortunately for her, she was away with her teacher, Plureague, an exiled Elvaan priest from San d'Oria and renowned war hero for Bastok that lives in a small house near the goldsmith's guild. That was eleven years ago.

"Aonir?" Plureague shouted from upstairs of a small house. "Aonir, where are you?"

"I'm cooking dinner for us, Sir Plureague." A girl with shoulder-length brown hair said as loud as she could without sounding disrespectful.

He limped down the steps, his gray hair shimmering like the moon on Iceday and smiled at her and said, "You remind me a lot of your mother." He continued into the kitchen and raised the lid to see what was inside. "Heh, heh, heh. Eggs for dinner?"

"It's all we can afford at the moment." She said sadly. "White mage job availability isn't at its highest."

"Maybe I should get back into the field. Living off of your income from your errands around town and my small retirement money is not right." He said to her.

"You can't." She quickly stated. "You're injured from working in the mines."

"I can always go back to work. My injury is healed. No injury should stop a white mage for ensuring the safety of his or her companions."

Aonir stood there with a determined expression upon her face. "You can't go out there in your condition. Besides, why not allow me to get a job? I'm a white mage. I've passed through all of your tests thus far. Aren't I qualified?"

"Aonir," Plureague stated in a sigh as he sat down at the table, "you are still a child. To send someone so young out into the hell of a world Altana has left us would be disastrous."

"I am not a child!" Aonir said harshly, slamming the lid down on the pot causing some of the water inside to spill out and onto the fire below. "I am seventeen years old! I have worked my way to a being a second rank citizen of Bastok."

"Yes, but you have not experienced the harshness of the world outside the walls of Bastok and the other three major cities. I have always been with you, holding your hand as we went." Plureague preached. "You have yet to prove you can take care of yourself let alone be responsible enough to be trusted with the lives of anyone who travels with you."

Aonir moved toward the table, sitting on her haunches and bracing herself on the table as she looked up at Plureague. "Consider this a chance to test me again, sir. I know I will never be as strong a white mage as you but I can at least try."

Plureague sat silent for a moment before turning to her. "The answer is still no, Aonir. Your parents entrusted me with your life and I intend to keep you safe."

"What a bad excuse! Surely you can tell me something better." Aonir said as she stood up.

"You want a better reason? Fine. I'll give you one. You have yet to show enough responsibility to be left alone in the kitchen since you're eggs are about to boil over." Plureague said with a grin.

"Oh no!" Aonir shot over to the stove and quickly put out the fire using a cup of water she had placed on the counter. Plureague was chuckling to himself all the while with began to bug Aonir. She turned around putting her left hand on her hip. "Ha, ha, ha. Laugh it up, Master Plureague. This wouldn't have happened had you just let me go out and work."

"Don't go blaming your misfortune on me." Plureague laughed.

Aonir puffed her cheeks out for only a second before she said, "My misfortune, need I remind you about the bottom step? How you fell through it shortly after I shouted to you to watch the step because it was worn?"

"That was in the past. No power in its defense."

"Yeah? Well, if that is how it works then you've lost a lot more arguments than you've bragged."

"Why is that?" He asked intrigued.

"Well," Aonir began just as a knock rose from the front door, "we'll continue this later." Aonir said in a huff as she put down the rag she was using to clean up the spilt water.

"It's probably Giraenis. I'll go upstairs and change my clothes. These smell like boiled eggs." Plureague said with a laugh as he turned the corner and began his way up stairs.

Aonir sighed, her hand on the doorknob, not having any idea who Giraenis was. "Don't forget that the railing isn't steady. Some of the nails have loosened."

"Of course." He shouted down, his tone seeming uninterested and uncaring.

Aonir opened the door, letting in the bright sunlight, to see a tall, gray, muscular figure in front of her. It was a Galka. Galka are not uncommon in Bastok in the least but Aonir was surprised to see one at her doorstep.

"Is Plureague in, Miss?" The Galka said in a booming voice.

"Yes. He just went upstairs to change his clothes. Are you Girenes, Gironis?" She said, butchering the name horribly.

"That I am. I suppose you would better know me as Iron Hawk."

Aonir felt a little stupid having messed up the man's name so she stepped to the side and presented the hall to him. "Would you like to come in and wait for him?"

"That isn't necessary, Aonir. I'm ready to go." Plureague said with a grin upon his lips. "I may be getting old but I don't take three years to dress myself."

Aonir's eyes shot wide open when she saw what Plureague was wearing. The clothes were highly decorated with shades of red, yellow, gold, and brown and the designs were seemingly tribal. It was Plureague's White Mage uniform.

"What are you doing in that outfit?" She said quickly, her mouth still agape from shock.

"While I'm out I'm going to find myself a job. You are to stay here and not leave Markets for any reason." He said staring firmly at Aonir. "Sorry for making you wait, Giraenis. Aonir nearly burnt the house down."

"I did no such thing!" Aonir quickly commented only to be ignored.

"The best thing you can do for her is let her practice so she may perfect it." Giraenis said with a smile.

Aonir watched as the two made their way down the street before closing the door and rushing up the stairs, nearly toppling the railing over as she went. She bounded into her room and quickly opened up the trunk that rested at the foot of her bed. Inside were her doublet and other items that she wore whenever she and Plureague went out on their quests for Bastok. She was forbidden to wear them for any other reason but she did not care. She had been trained to be a white mage for as long as she could remember and she was going to prove she could handle herself.

Removing her house clothes, she quickly put on the equipment, fastening her hairpin as she ran down the steps and down another flight of stairs into the basement. There, hanging on the wall behind a magic barrier rested shields, clubs, and staves of all types. Aonir pulled a small, rock-like object from her pocket and slid her fingers over the engraved markings. It was Plureague's stone, but Aonir needed it to break the barrier.

She took a few steps toward the barrier then held the stone up toward it, touching the barrier only slightly. Light rebounded off of the stone like a prism, and then the barrier neutralized. Aonir only had a few moments to choose her weapons before the barrier would restore. She grabbed a small shield, club, and a staff for safety measure and then quickly moved up the steps into the main body of the house just as the barrier flickered back to life.

"I'll prove my worth to them both. I am not a child!" Aonir said quickly as she slid the shield onto the forearm of her left arm and then slid the club into her belt on the same side as her shield.

Taking up no more time in the door, Aonir rushed outside and down the cobblestone street toward the gates that would lead her outside and into the Gustaburg region. She was going to travel alone and find a job as a professional white mage with or without Plureague's consent.

Crowding was bad in Markets this day due to a strange game that was taking place. People were talking to a Moogle, a small stuffed bear-like creature with bat-like wings and a red bon-bon that appeared to float above their heads, then rushing outside. Aonir was too busy to check it out any further than that. She continued on, passed the steps that led up to the Auction House and Fire Water Fountain and then passed the three stores that lined up on the left side of the street as she neared the gat.

Her heart racing as she came closer to the opened gate, she had only seen the outside a few times in her life and even then it was not what she wanted. She collected herself and caught her breath as she made her way to the gate. Her mind on her possible future adventure she failed to pay any attention to what was around her and she met a Mithra, a race of feline people, forehead to forehead underneath the gate arch with a hard thud. Aonir lost her balance from the shock of the accident and fell backwards, nearly dragging a guard with her.

"HEY!" the Mithra shouted as she caught her balance, her blonde hair swaying into her face slightly. "Watch wherrre you're going!"

Aonir rubbed her forehead and hoped a lump would not appear. "I'm sorry. I guess I let my mind wander a bit too much in my rush."  
"Rushing isn't an excuse. Just because you'rrre a Hume, you think you can rrrule the land. You betterrr watch your back." The Mithra said before she quickly rushed by Aonir in a huff.

"I said I was sorry." Aonir said as she stood up, hoping the Mithra had not heard her. "I wonder what had her by the tail."

Aonir shrugged the incident off and continued toward the open gate. Dust rose from the ground as a swift breeze grazed over it. Aonir covered her eyes slightly with her right hand to prevent the dust from blinding her too badly. She stood outside the gate and waited for her heart to stop pounding before she stepped out from the shade of the arch.

"That's not fair! I did nothingaru to you so give it back!" A small voice said to the right of the gate.

"Heh heh, you did do something, runt. You joined Bastok's ranks." A man's voice said in a laugh.

Aonir turned to see a Hume man with shaggy brown hair holding up a staff and hat away from a small, blue-haired Tarutaru. She did not understand what was going on and decided to check the situation out before continuing on her adventure.

"All you Tarus are alike. Thinking you're the best of all of Vana'diel since you study magic and since Windurst is the only city permitted to sell advanced spells." The man stated.

"Give my items back or you will regret it!" The Tarutaru demanded, cupping his hands and allowing the tips of his fingers to touch.

"Ooh, so scary. Gonna murder me with Arcana, eh? Bring it on, stumpy! I'll punt you all the way back to where you came from."

"Hey!" Aonir shouted, confused at why she had but did not bother to question herself since the two of them were staring at her. "Leave that Tarutaru alone. He has just as much right to be here as anyone else."

The man grinned. "Oh, so the mages flock together, eh? You're a Hume yet you'll back-up this Windurstian reject?"

"I said for you to leave him alone. Return whatever it was you stole and leave him be." Aonir said quickly as she forced her voice to stay firm.

"Look mage, if you don't back your ass out of this I will introduce you to my sword." He said angrily as he pointed to the large sword that he had on his back.

Aonir gulped. That sword had to be as long as she was tall.

"I want you to leave that Taru alone and that is all. I don't want to fight."

The man threw the staff and hat at the Tarutaru, knocking him to the side about a foot then he drew his sword and faced Aonir.

"I did what you wanted, now to prove to you I'm not bluffing."

Aonir took a step back as the man charged. She quickly drew her club and stood ready to be hit.

"Fire elements, come to my hands!" The Tarutaru shouted as a burst of flame erupted in between Aonir and the man.

Aonir watched as the Hume dove through the flames. She jumped back, the sun glistening off of the man's blade. He swung. Aonir brought up her club. The two weapons clashed with a loud clink. The vibration from the impact stung Aonir's right hand as she tried hard to push the sword back. The Tarutaru rushed toward them, staff in hand.

"Time to face the music, white mage." The man said with an evil grin as he pushed down upon her club with added force.

"Never underestimate the power of mages!" The Tarutaru shouted, slamming his staff into the back of the man's knee.

His leg caved from beneath him sending him to the ground. Aonir managed to knock the blade away from her and move just as he hit the dusty ground. The Tarutaru took a few steps away then placed his hands in the cupped position once again.

"Bettaru leave us alone or else you will be in pain. This time, I plan to cast the spell on you rather than in front of you."

The man rose to his feet and put his sword up. "Hmph! I'm tired of wasting my time on you. I've got other matters to tend to."

Aonir kept her guard up until the man turned into the gates.

"Phew! That is the second person I've ticked off within the past twenty minutes." Aonir said heavily as she put her club back in its place.

The Tarutaru adjusted his hat and placed his staff in the holder on his back before looking at Aonir. "You not a good white mage?"

"It's not that. This is my first time out on my own. I literally ran into a Mithra at the gate and then I ticked that man off while trying to help you. I guess today just isn't my day."

"Hmm." The Tarutaru thought for a moment. "Well, how about we travel together-weather? This is my first time out on my own, too."

Aonir felt the weight of her depression lift. "Really?"

"Yeparu!"

"Ok. I'm game." Aonir said with a smile.

"My name is Tokurio-Monzisan, but you can call me Toku." The Taru said with a smile.

"I'm Aonir Kotet. Just Aonir is fine."

The two shook hands on their deal. Aonir was excited and could feel her heart going wild as she and Toku made their way southwest through South Gustaburg.

"Um, Aonir. Can I ask a bigaru favor?" Toku said softly as he and Aonir made their way west.

"Sure. What's up?" Aonir said with a smile.

"Could we stop by Dangruf Wadi? It's just southwest of here."

Aonir thought for a moment. "I guess we can. I've never been so I'm up for just about anything."

Toku smiled and dashed ahead. "Then let's go! We'll have an adventaru together!"

Aonir smiled and chased after him. She was finally out on an adventure without her teacher leading the way. She had never been happier. She and Toku dashed across South Gustaburg, dust kicking up as the dirt tried hard to stick to their shoes. The sky was clear, the sun was beaming, and even though she had managed to make two enemies she could not have asked for a better way to start an adventure.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Toku led the way to Dangruf Wadi, running with his map in hands while Aonir tried her best to warn him of rocks, holes, dips, and hills that were in the path. Toku seemed to be in a bigger rush than Aonir had been in to begin with.

"Toku, boulder in your path on the right." Aonir said quickly. Toku looked up from the map. He took a few steps to the left as he ran, and then fixed his eyes on the map once again.

"Um, Toku." Aonir said again.

"Hm?" Toku responded, his voice muffled from him looking down at the map.

"Hill!" Aonir shouted.

"What?" Toku asked in a confused voice as he looked back at Aonir. Just then, his foot hit a loose rock and he was sent tumbling down the hill.

"Toku!" Aonir rushed down the hill after him, stepping sideways so she could watch her footing. "Are you ok?"

Toku had stopped rolling but was lying face down in the dirt, his map clenched in his right hand. Toku rolled onto his back and burst into laughter. Aonir was completely confused at what was so funny but she focused on healing Toku's possible injuries.

"Hold on, Toku. I'll heal your wounds." Aonir said quickly, her voice quivering in panic.

"No, no. Ha, ha, No, no, no." Toku laughed.

"What?"

Toku sat up the best he could while fighting off the fits of laughter.

"It's funny. I fell down the hill and that arrogant Hume was notaru here to see his theory-weory shot down."

At this point, Aonir was all but convinced Toku had lost his mind.

"A few minutes before you came outside, he threatened to throw me off a cliff to see if I bounced." Toku explained as he stood up and dusted off. "I don't bounce but I do roll."

Toku burst into laughter again, this time, Aonir joined in although she was still confused. Tarutaru do not bounce and everyone knew that, or at least that is what she thought. Without giving it anymore thought, she continued to follow Toku as they went down yet another hill and past a small pond. Up in the sky flew several vultures, their caws echoing around the two travelers as they moved slowly across South Gustaburg.

Just ahead of them, Aonir spotted several pools of water surrounded by a large array of boulders. Toku and Aonir were entering the Fumaroles. Aonir had heard of this place many times from listening to Plureague but she had no idea how correct he had been about the place. The area was highly polluted and what few life forms lived in the area were horribly ill formed and mutated. Several crabs scampered across the dusty soil; most of them about the height of a Tarutaru while others lacked appendages or even portions of their shell while remaining their normal size. Some creatures that appeared to have once been hornets were about the size Aonir's head if not larger.

"Wow, what a strange place." Toku said softly, having come to a stop.

Aonir stood next to him and nodded. "Is Dangruf Wadi around in that somewhere?"

"Yeparu. Just beyond it." Toku smiled and began to run again.

Aonir followed him inside the fumaroles, her stomach feeling uneasy the closer they became to the entrance to Dangruf Wadi. Without noticing, Aonir had stopped running and was proceeding to walk and, to make matters worse, Toku had vanished from sight, which gave her even more discomfort. Aonir tried her best to keep her mind focused on the things around her but she could not shake the feeling that she was being watched.

The sun was beginning to set behind the cliffs that surrounded the Gustaburg region, casting long, unwelcoming shadows over the land. A soft gurgle-like noise rose from behind her. Aonir drew her club and spun around, her shield up as a precaution.

"W-who is there?" She said loudly. Her eyes scanned across the dimming horizon for any sign of movement. There was nothing there that she could see but the feeling of her being watched was intensifying.

She took a step back, her eyes searching the area wildly. The sound came again this time she heard movement. Aonir was now feeling a bit frightened but she tried not to let herself be taken over by it. Suddenly, a glowing set of eyes piered out from behind a boulder. The eyes were small but the thing they belonged to was several feet taller than Aonir. She backed up in shock, her head shaking as if pleading for what she was seeing to be something else.

The creature stepped from behind the boulder accompanied by two others. Aonir continued to back up until the cliff wall stopped her. She looked up to see the moon pushing itself from behind a small set of clouds. Just as the violet tinted moon pierced through she looked ahead of her and felt her heart jump into her throat.

The head plate, the shell, the beady eyes, and the scaly body sent horrible images flying through her mind. These were those creatures that had killed her family. These were Quadav. The first of the three carried a large sword in his hand; the second one who moved to the left side of the first Quadav also carried a sword. The third carried a staff and remained in the back.

"Please, don't," Aonir whispered, "let them harm me, Altana."

The first Quadav looked to its followers and appeared to be communicating with them. Aonir wished she could understand them so she would know what they were going to do. She managed to figure it out when the sword bearers rushed toward her. She quickly moved from the wall and began an attempt to defend herself.

The first Quadav slashed Aonir's doublet but managed to miss her flesh. Aonir used her shield to fend off the second Quadav the best she could but she could hear the wood beginning to splinter. She backed up as the attacks continued. At the rate she was going, she was surely going to lose her shield. She took a few swings at the first Quadav and managed to hurt him but her equipment was weak and the monster was not slowed in the least as it continued its attack. The third Quadav began to cast a spell on her but she could not direct her attention to it without risking being cut in two.

"TOKU! HELP!" She shouted just as the spell struck her. She felt a surge of electricity flow through her. The pain was horrible. She tried hard to move but the pain would fly through her whenever she tried. Her shield snapped into pieces upon the second Quadav's attack. Her arm was cut slightly from the attack and her mind was racing with fear.

"I can't let myself die. Not here." She forced herself to move her arms to her sides and begin casting. It was no use, the pain shot through her, halting the casting. Aonir began to back up again, trying hard to ignore the pain. "TOKU! SOMEONE! PLEASE, HELP ME!"

The first Quadav sliced again, this time cutting Aonir's chest slightly. Warm blood slowly rose to the surface, stinging her flesh as it slowly began to stick to her doublet. She tried again to heal herself. In her mind she prayed to Altana to allow her to live through the battle. Her prayer went through, the pain from the previous spell had dissipated and her cure spell went through. The shimmering, violet light of her spell washed over her like cooling water as it repaired her body. This act seemed to make the Quadav angrier than they already had been.

"Aonir!" Toku's voice rang out from behind her.

"Toku! Thank the goddess you've come!"

Toku drew his staff and charged toward the Quadav. "How did you manage to find these guys?"

"I didn't. They found me."

Toku put cupped his hands as he began to cast.  
"Blizzard!" Toku shouted as he separated his hand, stretching his arms wide open with his palms out as the spiny blast of ice struck the first Quadav. The monster staggered then fell, almost crushing Aonir as he went down. "Run for it!"

"Huh!" Aonir said in confusion.

"We've got company!" Toku said as he took off.

Aonir looked to see several small, puppy-like creatures in masks rush out from the shadows. Aonir also noticed a skeleton walking not too far from where they were. Not wasting anymore time looking around, Aonir took off after Toku, dragging the two remaining Quadav and the masked creatures along with her. The fumaroles were a bit hard to navigate through in the dark so Aonir followed the cliff wall west until she saw something moving just ahead. The moonlight helped Aonir see that it was Toku just a few feet ahead, waving his arms wildly at her. She picked up some speed and nearly ran over Toku when she made it to his side.

"Go into the maze! That is Dangruf Wadi. We'll lose them in there." Toku instructed.

Aonir followed orders and dashed inside the maze. The air inside was rank and filled with an unfamiliar stench that made Aonir want to gag. She fought the sickness and followed Toku deeper inside Dangruf Wadi until the two found themselves at a split in the path. One end of the path led north while the other moved south. Both, in Aonir's opinion, led to a mass of uneasiness that would settle in the pit of her stomach and make her even more ill than she already was.

Toku led the way, following the north path at a brisk walking pace. Aonir kept close, especially after the first sets of turns. Toku was heading strictly north and Aonir feared that she would be separated from Toku again. This thought had her eyes glued onto Toku's every movement and only focused on him. She completely zoned out everything else including the faint sound of spraying water that grew louder and louder as they moved to another split in the path on their second left turn.

Keeping to his common path, Toku proceeded north again where he and Aonir were met with a dead end and a geyser. Aonir watched the geyser as it went silent for a few minutes then erupted again.

"Let's go." Toku said softly as he rushed over to the geyser and proceeded to clog the hole.

Aonir looked at Toku in confusion. "What are you going to do?"

Toku just gave her a smile as the water pressure beneath him began to grow. The ground rumbled as the pounds of intense pressure forced its way up from the ground, lifting Toku into the air and flinging him onto the ledge that rested behind the geyser.

"Um, Toku, I don't think that will work for me." Aonir said with a state of confusion in her voice.

Toku looked down to her with a grin. "Why do you say thataru?"

Aonir looked down at herself and her torn clothes then passed a glance to the spraying water. "I'm heavier than you."

Toku shook his head. "Did you see how high I was thrown? This geyser can tossaru you up here too. Just be sure to completely cover the hole."

Aonir looked down at the hole in the ground as the rumbling began again. She did not know if Toku were right but she would have to take his word for it. She was not sure how she could cover the hole with her own body but she squatted down and used her hands to help. The water had just touched the opening and Aonir being in the way had successfully backed it up. Unfortunately, the adrenaline rush from the previous battle and her anxiety from being in Dangruf was starting to fade and the pain from her wounds were becoming much more noticeable as she moved and strained her weight down upon the geyser. She did save herself when she cast her healing spell but it was not strong enough to heal the wound she had on her chest. The tear in her doublet was enough proof that it was there but the stinging did not help Aonir keep her focus.

Without warning, the geyser erupted beneath Aonir, drenching her in water while lifting her slightly off of the ground. In a panic, Aonir jumped toward the ledge and managed to grab hold. She struggled in climbing up the soaked rock ledge, managing to pull herself up barely but irritating the wound further. The water stung her freshly opened wound as if it were a hot knife. She winced and fell onto her side while Toku walked around touching some strange object into the soil.

"Altana's blessing." Aonir said as she forced herself up from the ground and a soft violet light washed over her.

"OK! I got what I came for." Toku exclaimed.

Aonir looked at him in total confusion. "That was it? I didn't have to come up here?"

"Hmm," Toku thought for a second before smiling and saying, "I guess not."

Aonir plopped down on the ground in exhaustion. "Can we set camp around here? I'm too tired to do anything else tonight."

"We can'taru set up here. We'll have to head back a bit so any beastmen or other aggressive animal-wanimal won't try to eat us." Toku said as he jumped down from the ledge. "Let's go."

Aonir sighed and pushed herself back to her feet. The geyser went off again, covering Aonir in a fresh coat of water and startling her. She hesitated to jump for only a moment then followed Toku with added haste. Aonir had already confirmed her utmost distaste for the area and she would rather leave the area entirely than camp but her aching muscles told her otherwise. She practically fainted when she heard Toku say they were going to camp out. Aonir had managed to disobey her teacher, anger two seasoned adventurers, make a new friend, get into a battle with beastmen, and hitch a ride on a geyser and managed to pull it off in one day.

Aonir put her head down on her bag and smiled to herself as she looked up to the sky. The moon seemed to swim through the clouds as her eyes slowly fell closed. Toku looked over at Aonir and smiled knowing that they were going to have a huge adventure one way or another.

Meanwhile, in Bastok's Metalworks building, the president of the Republic of Bastok was meeting with Plureague and Giraenis and discussing the current situation between Bastok and the other cities. The president did very little in his discussion but left the major briefing to an advisor named Lucius.

"San d'Oria seems to be up to their old tricks again. Sending out scouts disguised as mere adventurers so they manage to slip in unnoticed. The president has shown his distaste of the San d'Orian way of life and has considered it to be entirely obsolete. Windurst's methods, although they appear to be working toward a different goal, run similar with San d' Oria so there is reason to believe the two have made a peace agreement against Bastok." Lucius stated. "To see you two here looking for work again did, in fact, put the heart of the president at ease as he had told you in his office. It is that fact that I will look passed your past misdoings and your current age limitations and will give you the jobs you so fervently seek and hope that," Lucius said as he closed the folders with Plureague and Giraenis's papers in them, "I hope you've matured from when these papers were filed."

Plureague found it insulting that a young runt such as Lucius had the guts to speak as he had been. If not for the power that Lucius had, he would have knocked Lucius's head clean off his shoulders. Plureague could look at Giraenis and tell that the feeling was mutual and he kept his sly grin to himself.

"I give you my word." Plureague said in a humble tone of voice as he bowed his head.

"As do I." Giraenis stated.

Lucius smiled and shook both Plureague and Giraenis's hand. "Welcome back, Plureague the white mage and Iron Hawk the paladin. Let us hope for a repeat performance of the Windurstian Raids, shall we?"

Plureague and Giraenis bowed and proceeded outside the president's building. The two proceeded past the consulate offices and down the stairs that led into the main building. They continued to the wooden elevator that ran constantly on both sides of the building and the two waited at the end of the dock for the elevator to return to the second floor.

"What were your thoughts on our Lord Lucius?" Plureague asked with a cocky tone of voice.

Giraenis looked to Plureague and grinned. "He's a shrimp. If not for the political power he holds, he would be crawling in a hole like a worm at the sight of war."

The elevator clicked to a halt before them and four people rushed by while Giraenis and Plureague walked aboard.

"I think he suspected us to be spies for a moment. He looked at me with that glare of his more than once." Plureague said in a laugh as the elevator made its decent.

Giraenis stood in thought for a moment. "Do you think what they said was true? I've been to both Windurst and San d'Oria and I haven't seen any sign of them moving toward war. They seem completely separate."

"You can never tell with San d'Oria. The king is very clever." Plureague stated just as the elevator came to a halt at the first floor. "The ruler of the city is not our business this time. We go in and grab information and return here. We are not to engage in unnecessary combat."

"Not even a little one? Ha ha ha!" Giraenis laughed as he and Plureague made their way outside the Metalworks building.

"I was young and foolish then. This time we do all we can to stick with the mission."

"Heh heh, you got it."

The two proceeded toward Plureague's home, passing the Moogle and the many adventurers that surrounded it with little interest. They went down a small set of stairs then turned left, passing the goldsmith's guild to the house next door where Plureague lived.

"Plureague, I don't think we have time for a house call. It says on the paper that we are to be in Ru'Lude Gardens by tomorrow evening."

"So? We can make it. I just need to tell Aonir that I'll be gone."

Giraenis looked up at the night sky and shook his head. "We'll be on a chocobo the whole way so I say we leave now or risk being late. Besides, the lights are off so I'd say she's in bed early. No sense in waking the girl."

Plureague stopped for a moment then turned to face Giraenis. "You have a point, old friend. Let us be off then." Plureague led the way down the street, across the bridge in front of the guild, then down a set of stairs that led to Bastok Mines district.

"That was odd, what changed your mind so suddenly?" Giraenis asked.

Plureague stopped and smiled. "Aonir managed to take care of things when I left for that month during the Windurst Raids. I trust she will be fine here on her own."

A smile crossed Giraenis's lips. "You treat her as if she were your own, eh, Plureague?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"You haven't told her, have you?" Giraenis asked.

"No. She doesn't need to know. She'll be happier this way."

"If she finds out on her own she may get hurt. Before going into a profession a person must know the skills their families held so he or she can control them."

Plureague spun around. "Are you saying she is at risk?"

"Not entirely. Enough about it, we're burning moonlight." Giraenis stated as he moved past Plureague and made his way into the mines district.

"Giraenis," Plureague stated quickly, stopping the Galka in his tracks, "her mother and father told me to take care of her and to keep it a secret and I plan to keep my word."

Giraenis nodded and smiled. The two continued on, into Bastok Mines, toward the Chocobo Stables. They had a mission hanging over their heads now and were in no means on a loose schedule. The stables were close to the front gates, which was convenient since they did not have to do much to get outside. It was also close by the Auction House, which meant traffic might slow them down a bit.

They forced their way into the stables and handed over eighty-three Gil to the breeder to rent a Chocobo, ninety-seven for Giraenis for his size, and the two dashed southwest bound for Jeuno. Both travelers blissfully unaware as they passed through South Gustaburg and beyond the fumaroles that Aonir was closer to them now than she had been in town.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Dangruf Wadi was eerily quiet. The breeze that flushed through the small maze and the geyser was all that broke the silence. The silence was not a bad thing; Aonir had managed to fall asleep very fast because of it. Toku, on the other hand, found that the silence made him excessively paranoid. He twitched his long and slender ears, a bit more rounded off than an Elvaan's ears, to try and listen. He heard voices. It sounded like there were two people, possibly three, or maybe four, walking towards the camp.

He hopped to his feet and began to dig into his bag for a needle, grass thread, and grass cloth. If there were people coming, he would have to hurry and repair Aonir's armor even though she was still in it. He quickly made his way to her side and began to examine the damage. He saw a small tear on her left sleeve between the bands that held the shield she once had to her arm. That was easy to fix. He simply stitched it back together with the thread, making sure that the extra material was sewn inside the sleeve rather than outside.

He continued to look her over, hoping he did not have to wake Aonir to get the job done before those people arrived. Toku knew he did not have much time before the people would be here. He sat carefully on Aonir's stomach and grabbed a sheet of grass cloth and quickly began sewing it in place underneath the cut in Aonir's doublet. He hoped this would make the doublet hold better should Aonir be hit in the same location with a similar attack. Toku finished with the cloth and began to stitch the tear together like he had with her sleeve only he double stitched in an attempt to make it stronger.

"Phew," Toku whispered as he wiped his brow with his right sleeve, "I'd have to say thataru is the best job I've done so far. Armor still equipped on a person and still manage to make it look good as new."

Toku quickly, but quietly, rushed back to his bag to put up the grass cloth he had not used as well as his needle and thread. The voices were closer now and much more distinct. There had to be five people, Toku thought as he closed up his bag and moved them over by Aonir, he could only hear four voices now but there were more footsteps than four people could make. Toku fixed his eyes on the corner, knowing the group was going to be coming around it at any moment.

"Toku?" Aonir said in a weary tone as she opened her eyes to see him beside her.

"Shhh." Toku said softly.

Aonir sat up in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Shh. Listen."

Aonir did as she was told and began to listen even though she wanted to go back to sleep. She, too, heard the voices. She went to stand when she noticed her doublet had been fixed. She looked to Toku, who was still focusing on the corner, and smiled.

"Thank you for fixing it." She whispered as she rose to her feet and dusted off her back.

Just then, a group of people turned the corner and froze when they saw Aonir and Toku in the path. There were three men and two women in the group.

The first man was a Hume and had short black hair and wore what looked like brass armor. He had a medium sized metal shield on his left arm and had a thin bladed sword at his left side. The second man stood on the first man's right side and was also a Hume. He had shaggy blonde hair and wore the same outfit as Aonir but carried a shield on his left arm and a dagger on his hip. On his right hip hung a bow and on his back was a quiver of arrows that seemed almost empty. The third man stood back with the women and was a tall Elvaan with spiky white hair. He wore brass armor but had a great sword on his back. One of the women was a Mithra with blonde hair who wore a doublet made from cotton. She had a shield on her right arm and carried a wooden wand on her right hip. The other woman was an Elvaan with long black hair and wore a regular doublet while carrying a staff in her hands.

Toku stepped up, standing right beside Aonir. Everyone stood in silence. Aonir did not know what to do. If they were friendly they would not attack but if she guessed wrong and they were bandits, she would be in a lot of trouble. The first man's eyes lit up when he looked Aonir over.

"Hello, travelers." The first man spoke, stepping forward toward Aonir while his group stayed in place.

Toku tensed up, keeping his hands near his staff.

"Greetings." Aonir replied, still unsure what to think of them.

"Excuse my rudeness, I've failed to introduce myself. My name is Aurin Blakes. I am a paladin in training. You are?" The man said calmly.

"Aonir Kotet. I am a white mage seeking work. Nice to meet you, Aurin." Aonir replied as Toku loosened up a little. "Who are your friends?"

Aurin smiled and stepped to the side a bit. "This is Korin Torks, our thief." He said as he pointed to the Hume with blonde hair who took a bow. "This is Roberiost Loriban, our warrior." The Elvaan with the great sword bowed. "This is Dianira Loriban, our black mage." The Elvaan woman curtsied. "And she is our assisting white mage, Ojuh Mihahng." The Mithra curtsied.

"I'm Tokurio-Monzisan. I am a black mage looking for employment. Just call me Toku for short."

Aurin bowed. "It is nice to meet you both. Not many people come out to Dangruf Wadi. It gets very lonely here."

Aonir looked at him in shock. "Do you live out here?"

Aurin laughed. "You could say that." He looked back to the Mithra then back to Aonir. "Ojuh Mihahng is the only person that stays out here with me. She's been with me for a long time."

"Hey, Aurin. I gotta head back to Bastok and turn in my reports. I'll catch ya later if you're still around." Korin said loudly as the other group members agreed.

Aurin looked to them and smiled. "Ok. You know where to find me."

Korin walked past Aonir and Toku and bowed. "Nice to meet you."

The others followed him, bowing to Aonir as they made their way toward the exit. Before long, only the four of them remained. Aonir looked to Toku who had watched the others leave and he seemed to want to follow. He had done something Aonir recognized as a mission for Cid in Metalworks. Aonir sighed and then smiled at Toku.

"I'll wait here. Toku, you need to turn in that tab."

Toku looked at her in shock. "Are you sure? It's kind of scary outaru here alone."

Aonir continued to smile. "If Aurin and Miha will stay with me I won't be lonely."

Aurin nodded in agreement.

Toku looked to Aurin then to Aonir. "I'll hurry. Thank you."

Without any more to say, Toku grabbed his bag and rushed after the others. Aonir watched him until he turned the corner that led outside then she sighed and looked to Aurin.

"Have a seat?" Aonir offered.

"Thanks. My feet are killing me." Aurin said with a smile as he plopped down, his armor clinking. Miha sat beside Aurin, in silence.

"Why do you live out here?" Aonir asked.

"Don't have much choice. One of those feelings of duty, you know?" Aurin replied.

"We feel it to be our duty to stay here and protect other travelers." Miha stated, her voice seeming monotone and distant.

Aonir could not put her fingers on it but for some odd reason, she was beginning to feel cold. Her anxiety began to rise as well. She pressed her back against the cliff walls that made up the maze-like valley in hopes that the feeling would pass but it did not. Aurin seemed to have noticed her anxiety and his face grew scarily serious as he stared at her. She had not felt like this in years. Aonir did not know what was going on. The last time she felt like this was when she toured the mines and got lost. A nice miner helped her find her way but he vanished shortly after she recognized the way.

"What is the matter?" Aurin asked, his tone soft but cold at the same time.

"Something isn't right. I guess I'm just paranoid about being on my own." She said with a meager smile on her face. "Toku is my first friend. I hope he will be ok."

Aurin stood up. "That isn't what's bothering you, is it?"

Aonir stayed silent. She did not know what was bothering her so if she lied she would risk getting into serious trouble. Miha rose to her feet and stood next to Aurin.

"Aonir, follow me. I want to show you something." Aurin said.

Aonir gulped. She could feel her heart in her throat again. She rose to her feet and nodded. She could not risk getting into trouble. Aurin led her back on the path toward the geyser only, instead of following the north path like Toku had, Aurin led her south and then onto a northwest path were another geyser was. Aurin and Miha stood on the geyser together and waved Aonir on. She did not know how the geyser could pick up all three of them but she did as she was told and stood on the geyser with them.

The geyser's pressure exploded beneath them, sending them onto the ledge safely. Aonir nearly fell off the ledge but managed to grab the wall just before toppling over.

"This way." Aurin instructed as he led Aonir and Miha north, around a left turn, then followed the path west until they reached a split in the path. One path led north, the other south, just like many others in Dangruf. "We go north." Aurin stated quickly.

Aonir sighed, the sky was starting to grow brighter and here she was, in the middle of Dangruf Wadi, with two people she hardly knew leading her deeper into this place that she had not been inside of by herself before. She remembered some of it but only what Toku had done. She followed them north, around another left turn, then up through an open area that had giant lizards, the puppy-like goblins, and what looked like a ball of wet rubber that flopped around on the ground.

"We go into the tunnel and then I can show you."

Aonir looked down the tunnel as Aurin and Miha went in ahead of her. Aonir took a deep breath and followed them in. She was not afraid to admit she was scared out of her mind but she decided to keep it to herself. She tried to keep her mind on other things but found that by the time she could focus on something else, Aurin and Miha had stopped at a strange rock formation on the other side of the tunnel.

Aurin and Miha were silent as they encouraged Aonir to look at the formation. Aonir took a deep breath and walked around the boulder as she inspected it. It looked like a normal, everyday boulder that you could see in South Gustaburg. Aonir did not understand what made this rock any different from the others until she moved some of the moss from one side of it.

Aonir screamed. There in the rock, frozen in a moment of pure anguish and horror, was a face. She could tell from what little detail remained on the weathered rock that it was a man and he was a Hume. His garments were highly decorated and he wore a circlet upon his forehead. She continued to examine the boulder and found another person was with him. Parts of her were worn away by the weather and the pollution of Dangruf much like the man but she looked to be a Mithra also wearing decorative clothing. Aonir stared at the two figures encased in the rock with confusion then looked at Aurin and Miha who were kneeling.

"Why?" Aonir asked. "Why did you show me this?"

Aurin looked up, his eyes solemn. "We need your help."

"Um, if these two are petrified, I don't think I have the skills to restore them." Aonir said with a bit of fear in her voice.

"I told you not to trust every white mage you come across. Besides, the bodies inside the stone would have disintegrated by now. There is no possible way of returning," Miha said harshly.

"Mihahng!" Aurin shouted. "Stop."

"Why? She is one of the many you have dragged out here, and for what? Nothing. No one comes here with the skill to help. You trust everyone to have powers they have yet to earn." Miha continued.

"Mihahng, you are going to say too much. She has the ability. I can feel it. Did you not feel it when you saw her?" Aurin said in defense while Aonir stood in complete bewilderment.

"I felt a power within her but I do not believe she has the skill to use it. That Tarutaru was the same."

"I know. She has to help. She is the only one that I've felt having that power."

"Perhaps she is a half-mage. There is the chance she is one of those mages that learn the abilities of other mages and use them as if the skills were theirs all along? Perhaps she will never hold the skill we need."

"Um." Aonir said quietly trying to stop the argument.

"Impossible! If that were so, why did she not use those skills outside against all of those beastmen?" Aurin blurted out.

"How did you," Aonir began but was cut off.

"You've been watching people outside again. That is why we're stuck here. You keep pulling those stupid acts of yours. That is what got us here in the first place." Miha shouted.

"I'm sorry for not wanting to feel confined to this maze! I did not try and leave, I watched at the entrance. Only that Taru used offensive magic."

"How can you tell? Did you witness it?"

"No."

"Then what power is there in your defense of this white mage? She may have used that magic you felt."

"HOLD IT!" Aonir shouted, silencing the two. "I don't know what is going on here but I do know one thing and that is the two of you arguing isn't going to free these two." Aonir said as she gestured toward the two stone adventurers. "I am new. This is my first time out without my teacher. I have been taught just about everything he knows but I've not mastered it yet. That is why I don't know if I have the skill you need." Aonir said as she tried to calm herself down. "First, I want to know something." Aurin nodded. "Who are they?"

Aurin looked to Miha who only directed her eyes toward the ground. The two remained silent, which annoyed Aonir a bit more than she had been.

"Ok. Fine. If we're going to be a bunch of babies how about this as a proposition? If I can help you two, you both have to help me by getting me back to the entrance and fast." Aonir stated quickly.

"If you help, you must do it before the sun's rays hit the rock." Aurin said as he rose to his feet. "It is the only way."

Aonir nodded and turned to face the rock. Silently, Aonir knelt before the rock and began to pray to Altana for guidance. Aonir knew she did not have the power to help them but she felt compelled to try. Altana was the only one she could turn to.

"Altana's divine blessings bestowed upon me. Flesh to rock. Rock to flesh." Aonir whispered under her breath. "Please, grant me the power I need to help these fellow children of Vana'diel."

Aurin and Miha looked up to the brightening sky that was now a dark blue color. Miha sat down while Aurin gritted his teeth preparing for the worst.

Meanwhile, Toku had just returned from Bastok and found that Aonir and the two travelers were missing and that Aonir had left her bag. Stricken with panic, Toku threw his bag by Aonir's and rushed through the maze shouting her name at the top of his lungs. He knew he shouldn't have left her here with them. Something about them was not right. Toku kicked himself for allowing her to stay out with them, after all, the kindness may have been an act. What if they were practicing dark knights? Or even ninjas?

"AONIR!" Toku cried out, slipping across some slick rocks around the first geyser.

He would never live it down if anything bad happened to Aonir. He was her friend and they were a team. He had left her here against his better judgment and his master taught him that a white mage was a vital part of Vana'diel. If a white mage dies, a part of the land dies with him or her. Toku had little time to find her. He knew Aonir would have had nothing to do with the first geyser and quickly headed west.

At the site of the petrified adventurers, Aonir could feel strength beginning to leave her body. Her voice, as she pleaded for Altana's help, was growing more and more faint and the cold feeling she had earlier was even stronger. She felt herself falling.

Aurin watched as Aonir began to fall sideways, her body coated in a faint white aura. The aura grew in size lighting the entire area. Toku saw the light and rushed toward it, leaping up the ledge with the help of the geyser and then dashing down the paths and into the tunnel. The stone in front of Aonir began to chip and crack. The sky was starting to turn a lighter blue and the sun's rays were just piercing the top of the west wall. Time was running out.

Toku turned out of the tunnel to find Aonir laying on her right side in front of both Aurin and Miha. Toku pulled out his staff and rushed between Aonir and the two travelers.

"What have you done to her?"

The two seemed to have ignored him, their eyes resting upon the rock. Toku put his staff back and cupped his hands, not noticing the rock was beginning to glow.

"Talk!" He demanded.

Aurin and Miha were starting to glow as the rock pulsated. Toku was getting a bit frightened by this and he decided to check on Aonir instead of fight. She lay motionless on the ground, the aura gone. Toku rolled Aonir onto her back the best he could, his body shaking with both fear and rage. He did not want to lose his first and only friend. They had promised to have an adventure and they had not even left Bastok's backyard.

"Aonir, wake up. Please, wake up."

Suddenly, Toku's attention was torn from Aonir and directed at the rock that was now expanding. It was going to explode! Toku covered Aonir the best he could with is two-foot body, his eyes closed tightly expecting to be hit by a barrage of rocks. Aurin and Miha just stood there, staring at the boulder with smiles plastered upon their lips.

The rock made a loud whistling sound then exploded. Rock shards flew everywhere, one smacking Toku in the back. He let out a yelp of pain and then looked up to see two figures glowing before him. Aurin and Miha had not moved. Toku thought for sure they had been killed. When the dust began to settle, Toku saw that the exact opposite had happened.

There, standing where Aurin and Miha had been, was a man in bright white and highly ornate armor and a Mithra wearing red and white armor that held many decorations of its own. Toku rubbed his eyes in disbelief. The two before him looked like Aurin and Miha but they looked much older and the armor was a big difference.

The man smiled. "Thank you."

"We can finally rest." The Mithra added.

"A-Aurin and Miha? Is that you?" Toku asked in shock while hiding the pain that throbbed in his back.

The man nodded. "Yes. We've been trapped here for many years. We've tried everything to be freed."

"Is Aonir ok?" Toku quickly added.

"Yes." Miha answered as she moved into Aurin's arms.

Aurin kissed Miha gently then smiled at Toku. "She has very strong senses. She picked up that we were not as we appeared not long after you had left. I feared she would leave us."

"Thank her for us when she awakes. We thank you, for bringing her here." Miha said softly, her voice drifting.

"Wait! How did you guys end up like that?" Toku quickly said.

"I was attacked by a monster that does not belong in this region. He has left here by now, I'm sure of it." Aurin said firmly.

"I chased him here. I came too late but met the same fate as my love. I did not have time to restore him before I was placed in stone." Miha added.

"Farewell, Toku. Take care." Aurin said with a smile.

Toku waved, wincing in pain as he moved his arm. He watched Aurin kiss Miha once again and vanish into nothing. Toku felt useless. His back was throbbing, Aonir was unconscious, and he had no way of getting them to the entrance. Just when Toku could not feel any worse, the wind began to pick up. He gently sat down beside Aonir, using her as a prop to lessen the strain on his back, and waited for the storm clouds to roll in.

The clouds never came. Instead, Toku felt himself slowly lifting from the ground. He did not believe it until he decided that it would not hurt to look down and examine the ground. It was right when he realized that he and Aonir were afloat that a bright blue light engulfed the two of them only to set them down on the ground where Toku's bag sat.

"It's our campy-wampy! Aonir, we're back at," Toku began as he picked up his bag and looked back to Aonir who lay silent and his tone dropped, "camp."

Toku put his bag back down on the ground then sat by the wall, his back aching with every movement. He looked to Aonir and sighed heavily. They were back near the exit but he could not just leave her here to find help. His body, although racked with pain, was now beginning to fill with guilt. His mind buzzed with confusion. What went on in here while he was gone?

He stared at the bright blue sky and sighed, wishing that Aonir would wake up, not only so they could continue their adventure but also because he could really use some healing. Moments passed in what felt like hours. The hope that Toku held inside his heart was fleeting. With a heavy heart, Toku strained to his feet and began to gather his things.

"Aurin?" Aonir whispered in a weak voice.

Toku looked at her as a wave of relief washed over him. "You're alivey-wivey!"

Aonir pushed herself up into a sitting position, her head pounding with pain as she said, "Ouch. How many chocobos ran over my head?"

"None that I know of. You were knocked outaru by those strangers."

Aonir jumped to her feet. "Aurin and Miha!"

The rush of her jumping to her feet caused her to feel woozy and she staggered. She grabbed the wall to keep her balance while Toku moved over toward her.

"Um, how about a little help?" Toku asked. Aonir looked at him in confusion and watched as he pointed to his back.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Aonir said as she finally realized that he was in pain. "Altana's blessing."

A wave of violet washed over Toku, ridding him of his pains. Toku danced to demonstrate his health, making Aonir smile. The team was back together. Toku bowed to Aonir with a grin on his face, his blue hair shining in the light of the new day. They were going to begin their adventure for real this time.

"Grab our things and let's go, go, go! Today is the day our adventure blows wide openaru!" Toku said happily as he grabbed his bag.

Aonir grabbed her things, moving slowly to prevent another head rush from striking her down. Toku led the way down toward South Gustaburg by turning left and heading east through the valley. Aonir looked up to the blue sky and smiled. Something inside her felt relieved but she did not know why. She felt that Aurin and Miha were happy, which was enough to make her satisfied.

"Where to, Toku?" Aonir asked as the two entered South Gustaburg and made their way through the fumaroles heading north.

"Well, have you joined a guild yet?" Toku asked.

"Guild? You mean the one's in Bastok?"

"Well, I'm from Windurst and while I was there I joined the Weaver's Guild. Is there a particular tradearu you're into?"

Aonir thought for a moment then she nodded. "Yes, there is a tradear, er, trade I'm interested in."

Toku smiled. "Which?"

"Cooking. If I can excel at it, I can prove my master wrong." Aonir said with determination in her voice.

"OK. The Culinarian's Guild is in Windurst. We've got a longy-long way to go, but the triparu will be fun."

"All right then. I say we go. I want to join that guild." Aonir stated.

"You got it!" Toku answered.

Aonir had a feeling that she was finally going to show Plureague that she could take care of herself. She would join the guild and better her cooking skills and find a place outside the walls of Bastok as a white mage. Even though all of this was going against Plureague's wishes, Aonir felt that he would be filled with pride to see that his teachings were being taken to heart. Aonir smiled and looked up into the blue sky as Toku and herself entered North Gustaburg, happily wondering what would happen to her next.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

In the Metalworks building in Bastok, Lucius called for the aide of one of the greatest of the Mythril Musketeers. Her name was Ayame and she was a skilled samurai, one of the few that worked for the government. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her armor was as red as fire. She stood before Lucius at attention, uncertain of what Lucius had planned for her.

"Those two are returning to active duty." Lucius said firmly. "Both of them are old and highly experienced in combat but that is not why I have called you here, Ayame." He began. "I have called for you because I want you to be out there as well, investigating the rumors of another beastmen lord. I believe you can keep the two of them in check."

"What of President Karst?" Ayame asked politely so not to seem insubordinate.

"The president put them out there but I did not like how they acted around me. They seemed to take the situation like a joke of some kind. You, Ayame, are someone that I know will do the job. Cid had enough faith in you and I believe that you can handle this without too much trouble."

Ayame saluted to Lucius and said, "I am honored that you trust me, sir. I won't fail you."

Lucius smiled. "Good." He walked over to his desk and pulled open a drawer, grabbing a piece of paper. "Ayame, I am going to write a letter of introduction. You are to take an airship to the Duchy of Jeuno and deliver it. This letter will place you on a paid leave of duty. Keep in mind that you will be working undercover. I'm certain those two have some knowledge of you but perhaps you can fool them." Lucius walked over to Ayame and handed her an envelope. "You are to consider yourself a free adventurer. Do not tell anyone that you are working for the Republic. Are you clear with your orders, Ayame?"

"Yes, sir." Ayame stated.

"Then, off with you. They may be halfway to Jeuno by now."

Ayame bowed and quickly walked out of the building then made her way downstairs and into the streets of Bastok Markets. Ayame turned left outside of Metalworks then left again in front of the hotel rooms. She followed the long flight of stone stairs down and around, passing Sororo the Scribe's shop, and through the gate leading to Port Bastok.

Ayame, with the letter in hand, dashed passed a Galka, taking the right path around instead of the stairs, toward the departure's entrance of the travel agency. She carefully made her way across the wooden catwalk and down the steps that led to the door out to the dock. She handed over the two hundred Gil required to fly on the ship and made her way passed the small shops, around the travel agency, and onto the wooden dock. The ship was not there at the moment and Ayame could feel the stress of her job pressing against her. She turned to a man who was looking up to the sky and then down to a large map repetitively and walked over.

"Excuse me. How long until the ship arrives?" Ayame asked.

The man looked up from his map and smiled. "The airship will be arriving in about," he looked up then back to his map, "two hours, miss."

Ayame bowed and returned to the end of the pier where three adventurers stood. She sighed and sat down, leaning against the wooden railings. Ayame looked up to the blue sky and watched a flock of birds fly overhead.

Meanwhile, in North Gustaburg, Aonir and Toku rushed through the rocky terrain as fast as their legs could carry them while avoiding the watchful eyes of the Quadav. Toku had a slight advantage due to him being just over two-feet tall. Aonir found herself hiding behind rocks. It was not until the two of them could hear the roar of Drachenfalls that Toku saw goblins in their path.

"Well, this is an interestingly bad turny of events." Toku said with a sigh.

"Can we avoid them in any way?" Aonir asked.

Toku looked at the goblins and shook his head. "We'd have better luck just running straight across the bridge then making a mad dasharu to Konschtat Highlands just ahead."

"Why not do that then?"

"Quadav over there, too." Toku added. "They'd try and eat us for lunch or a snacky."

Aonir thought for a moment. They had to cross the bridge and cut through Konschtat to get to Selbina. Aonir looked down to Toku and then looked over to the goblins and took a deep breath.

"We have no choice. Cover me." Aonir said as she walked toward the bridge.

A strong wind rushed across the area the closer she came to the bridge. Mist flowed over her, damping her hair and her skin slightly. Toku followed behind her, confused. Aonir took a deep breath then rested her arms to her sides, palms up.

"Light shatters the darkness that gives strength." Aonir said as she quickly cast Diaga upon one of the goblins. Toku's eyes shot wide open as he watched the four goblins rush toward Aonir who quickly jumped over them. "Come on, Toku!"

"Are you crazy?" Toku shouted as he dashed after Aonir.

Aonir ran as fast as she could, passing some Quadav who began to chase after her and the goblins. Toku could not believe his eyes. Aonir, a white mage, just grabbed the monsters and ran with them. One of the goblins pulled out a crossbow and loaded a bolt. He aimed and shot, striking Aonir's right arm. A small squirt of blood came from the wound upon the bolt's contact with her arm. She winced and staggered slightly but quickly regained her balanced.

"Power of earth rises beneath you!" Toku shouted as he stopped and cupped his hands. He spread his arms wide and a wave of stones flew, striking the group of monsters and directing the two Quadav and one of the goblins onto him.

Toku's eyes were wide as he watched them rush toward him. He let out a small shriek and then ran toward the bridge for about five sprints before making a large U-turn back around to follow Aonir. One of the Quadav carried a great sword and took a swing. The blow was dead on target and slashed Toku's left side. His armor tore and blood began to seep from his gash, coating his clothes and dripping onto the ground. He let out a cry and Aonir quickly turn her pack of goblins around and rushed toward the now limping Toku.

"Toku! Hold on!" Aonir shouted as she ran to him, bending over to scoop him up. Her right arm throbbed as she moved it, catching Toku and then rolling to the side as the Quadav slashed his sword down again.

Dirt and stones jumped into the air when the sword hit the ground, just missing Aonir but catching the bottom of Aonir's doublet and ripping it as she rolled to the side. Aonir struggled to her feet with Toku in her arms. Her back hurt from rolling over the rocky soil and her arm ached from where the bolt struck her. She took off as soon as she managed to equalize her weight and Toku's, the train of beastmen following closely behind her.

Aonir heard the click of the crossbow and felt her heart skip a beat. If she were hit again, she may risk dropping Toku entirely. She saw the Bastokan flag ahead and she felt her hope renew itself. She began to weave in an attempt to force the goblin to miss when he fired. He fired, the bolt flew and whizzed by Aonir's left ear with a whistle. Aonir took the opportunity to run into the grassy maze that rested just beyond the Bastokan flag. A Galka flag keeper that stood beside the flag outside of Highlands cut the mob of beastmen that followed Aonir off her trail.

Aonir carried Toku a few paces inside before feeling her legs begin to give way to their combined weight. She gently placed Toku on the grassy ground and then fell backwards. Toku looked over to Aonir and gave a weak smile. Aonir felt the guilt rising inside her and she moved onto her knees.

"Divine Blessing!" Aonir said as she spread her arms out to her side and looked up to the sky. A bright light enveloped her hands only for a moment as she turned her attention back to Toku. "Altana's light."

A bright wave of violet washed over Toku's body, healing his wounds and restoring his body to its normal condition.

"Thank you. How aboutaru we not do that again?" Toku asked weakly.

Aonir smiled and chuckled, "All depends if we need it. Besides, you should have just run instead of attacking."

"I tried to save you." Toku objected as he sulked.

"But it's not your job to save me." Aonir added softly.

"I wanted to."

"I didn't need it this time. Thank you for trying, though. Not many would do that for me." Aonir smiled and lifted his chin. "Let's get to that boat and continue our adventure."

Toku jumped to his feet and looked down the path then looked up to the sky. The sky was clear and the wind was just a soft breeze so Toku felt that the tip from where he and Aonir were to the desert to the north would be easy. The only threat and possible delay would be any beastmen that would be in the way.

Toku pulled out a map and sat down with it. He angled it a little so Aonir could look at it while he plotted out the path. Aonir felt that she had a map of this place somewhere in her bag but decided since Toku pulled his out she did not need hers at the moment.

He pointed northwest and smiled.

"We go that way!" Toku exclaimed happily, "Following the path west until we go around the second big turn. That leads us north and then we hang another leftaru until the path opens up. Then it's all north from there."

Aonir looked to Toku and nodded and a grin slid across her lips. Toku dashed ahead and waved for her to follow. Aonir laughed and followed the excited Tarutaru through the left path at the first fork, then hugged the wall down the path and around a right turn from a small open spot in the path. Toku led the way north until the path split into a west path and an east path.

Toku wasted no time and dove down the west path. Aonir followed and was taken aback when she saw the path open up into a large expanse of lush green grass. Trees dotted the horizon, rich in colors ranging from green to a warm brown. The breeze that swam over them was cool and surprisingly moist, something that was far different from the winds of Gustaburg.

Off in the distance, beyond the many hills, Aonir could see the soft silhouette of many old windmills. She guessed they were windmills by the slowly moving blades. Aonir had never gotten to see Konschtat without being rushed through before. She could take in everything she saw without having her teacher instructing her not to dally.

The winds flushed over them again, this time it was much cooler than it was earlier. Aonir crossed her arms and tried to warm herself up while she jogged after Toku. Toku, on the other hand, was having trouble holding onto his hat. The cool breeze chilled him to the bone but it also tried pulling his hat off his head. His hat was a dark blue color and was shaped like an acorn.

"Toku, I think the weather is changing for the worse." Aonir stated.

Toku slowed to a walk and looked up, keeping one hand on his hat as he went. The sky was still blue but there was a few clouds slowly pushing east as they rode the winds.

"I think we're okie-dokie." Toku said with a smile. "We should be fine."

Aonir looked up. "Okay, Toku, if you say so."

The two of them proceeded to walk north over the rocky, hilly terrain that made up Konschtat. Off to the east, the silhouette of a large building-like figure stood. The building seemed to loom over the land as a guardian. Aonir felt pulled to it but forced herself to follow behind Toku rather than wander off. She kept glancing over to the silhouette as if checking to see if it were following them as they neared a signpost.

"Valkurm Dunes is just ahead." Toku said as he pointed to the signpost.

Aonir snapped from her daze and looked at the signpost. "Why do we need to go through Valkurm?"

"To get to the port town of Selbina." Toku said happily.

Aonir opened her mouth to speak when the winds picked up again carrying sand over the mountainside and pouring it over Konschtat. Toku pulled down the front rim of his hat to block the sand from his eyes. Aonir was not as fortunate. Using her left hand and a shield she attempted to keep the sand from hitting her face. Unfortunately, this technique did not allow her to see very well so she had to move her hand away to look where she was going. That made the attempt of blocking pointless since whenever her hand moved, sand got into her eyes.

The sandstorm was a strange thing. The wind was cool but the sand was strangely warm. Aonir did not mind the warmth but the sand hit her skin with a lot of force that the small sand scrapped her skin slightly.

The storm did not seem as bad inside the small valley but Aonir just wanted out of it. Ever since she left Bastok, everything seemed to have gone every which way except for an easy way. The two people she ticked off, the sudden beastmen attack, the strange people in Dangruf Wadi, Toku's injury due to her trying to help on the way into Konschtat, and now this horrendous sandstorm. Just once, Aonir thought, she wanted things to move smoothly.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note** - Sorry for the extremely long delay on posting. I'm working as hard as I can. Hope you are enjoying the story as much I am enjoying writing it. My readers are what keeps me going so keep posting. I love feedback!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

In Jeuno, Plureague and Giraenis arrived just around dinnertime in the Lower Jeuno district. Not much of their travel could be told from Giraenis's armor but Plureague's clothing was a different story. His clothes were damp, covered with bits of sand and mud splatters as well as dirt from the chocobo he had been riding. Jeuno was a large city. It was built similarly to San'd Oria by it being primarily a stone city but it was much larger. The city's size was that of Bastok and San'd Oria together in a sense but nothing like Windurst. Windurst took on an entirely different meaning of big. Those born and raised in Windurst could still get lost.

Plureague and Giraenis made their way down the bustling streets of Jeuno, passing Muckvix's Junk Shop as well as the tavern, The Merry Minstrel. As they made their way down a flight of steps then up another, the two passed the most heavily crowded area in all of Vana'diel, the auction house. Shouts were ringing out all over the place. People setting up deals for items, proclaiming they were better than the Auction House. Others told people around them that they would sell without the high tax that Jeuno required which was against the law.

Many of the people around this area were sitting along the wall and across the street near the map shop, waiting for people to ask about the items they were selling or for someone to offer a traveling party. Giraenis pushed in front of Plureague and helped clear the path as they headed toward the steps.

Just as they neared the steps, a large group of people rushed down them, bumping into Giraenis as they pounded down the steps and then across from the Guide Stone, toward a flight of steps leading down toward Port Jeuno.

"In a bit of a rush, wouldn't you agree?" Plureague said with a laugh.

"A bit?" Giraenis added. "I'd say they were running from an enraged chocobo."

The two laughed and continued up the stairs only to be met by the fiery red armor and stern gaze of Ayame. Giraenis cleared his throat and nudged his elbow into Plureague. Plureague looked up. His eyes shot wide open when he realized Ayame was standing before them.

"Ayame? What in the goddess's name brings you here?" Plureague asked.

"I'm here to join your group. As seasoned adventurers, I'm sure you know that every job has a role to play." Ayame stated.

"True," Giraenis said, "but what do you have to gain by joining us?"

She looked them over. "Why do you ask that?"

"Just a small question." Giraenis said.

"Do you know something that I don't?" She said quickly.

The two men looked at each other then looked back at her.

"We know enough to place you as a fellow adventurer, but I seem to recall seeing you up around the president's building. Not to mention my watching you when you were younger." Plureague said with a smile.

Ayame was not impressed. She knew the two of them were hiding something from her. She placed her hand onto the hilt of her sword and looked to them with a stern gaze.

"If you are lying to me, you will regret it." Ayame stated, trying her best to act as she would if she were a young adventurer.

"Whoa, whoa. Look here, Ayame, we don't want any trouble. If you want to join us, fine by me. Keep that sword in its scabbard, OK?" Plureague said, moving in front of Giraenis. "I told you what I know and that I think I've seen you around the president's office but my memory is not the best at my age."

Giraenis held back his laughter the best he could. Ayame nodded and slowly removed her hand from the hilt of her sword. Plureague sighed in relief but his relief lasted only a second. Standing at the guide stone, staring at the three of them stood Wolfgang. He was the captain of Jeuno's defense force, following in his father's footsteps.

Ayame turned around and hid the smile that was forcing its way across her lips. Ayame knew Wolfgang was there since she had managed to beat Giraenis and Plureague to Jeuno. Giraenis bowed and looked over to Plureague in confusion.

"So you two finally decide to show up." Wolfgang said, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, the weather slowed us a little as we passed through Pashhow and Rolanberry." Plureague said as he bowed.

"I see. Well, since you arrived late, I'm afraid your briefing was cancelled but I was able to have it written down for you." Wolfgang said sternly as he pulled a folded piece of parchment from his bag. "Be grateful. I'm the one that had to pay for the parchment and the ink."

"So, he was not going to wait just a little longer for us to meet?" Giraenis asked in surprise.

"He is a very busy man." Wolfgang said as he handed Plureague the paper.

"Thank you. I guess we'll just have to prepare for the mission." Plureague said and he bowed.

"Good luck." Wolfgang said, nodding his head to them before turning and walking up the flight of steps behind him that led to Ru'Lude Gardens.

Plureague sighed with relief when Wolfgang was out of sight. Giraenis chuckled and crossed his arms and looked down to the paper in Plureague's hands. Ayame stood to the left of Plureague and glanced over as well.

"Let's see what the good Wolfgang wrote down for us." Giraenis chuckled.

Plureague opened the folded parchment to see, written in big letters, the words "Your quest ends in the frozen land". Plureague looked at the sentence and then glanced to his two traveling companions hoping someone could make sense of it.

"Is this a joke?" Giraenis asked as he read the paper over Plureague's shoulder.

"You have got to be kidding." Ayame said.

"Hmm. This paper seems strange." Plureague stated as he held the paper up to the light.

"So, think it's magical or something?" Giraenis asked.

"It is possible."

"If it is," Ayame said quickly, "we'll have to head to Windurst to get it checked out."

"True. Windurst is the best place for such things." Plureague agreed.

The group stood silent for a moment while they tried to decide how they were going to get to Windurst. Giraenis and Plureague were plotting the route via chocobo. They always took chocobos. Ayame, on the other hand, was thinking of the airships. They were much faster than a chocobo at times.

"All right, if we grab a chocobo now, we should make it in about," Plureague began

"Come on! No chocobos. We grab the ship. Come." Ayame said as she dashed down the steps.

Plureague and Giraenis exchanged glances then rushed after her. Ayame was a little bossy but the airships were a little faster so they could understand. Plureague could not put his finger on it but Ayame was acting strange for some strange reason. Unfortunately, he did not have time to stand and ponder why. The two men chased after Ayame, following her down two sets of stairs and down the long street of Port Jeuno until turning right into the Jeuno-Windurst Airship dock.

"Hurry! It's here!" Ayame shouted to them.

"How does she know?" Giraenis asked.

Plureague shrugged while they ran. "Not really sure."

"I can hear it, Galka." Ayame said as she burst through the port door, practically throwing the two hundred Gil at the Tarutaru.

Plureague quickly handed the Tarutaru his Gil, as did Giraenis, then rushed through the door and out into the port where they were met with the huge, ornate bow of the airship. The two dashed around to the loading and unloading area and quickly jumped on board to see Ayame already getting comfortable in the passenger's room.

"I think we'll have to stay on our toes, old friend." Giraenis whispered.

"Yes. I believe you are right."

The two sat down just as the ship rocked to life. Ayame stood with her hand on the wall until the ship had stabilized, signaling that the ship was now airborne. Plureague and Giraenis remained sitting to rest up some from their race to the ship. Plureague hid the pain he was experiencing in his leg the best he could. Ayame gave an annoyed sigh and quickly dashed up to the upper deck. Giraenis glanced to Plureague.

"Go on." Plureague said as he leaned back against the wall. "I'll stay down here and sleep some."

"All right, old friend." Giraenis stood up and walked out to the upper deck.

"Ung!" Plureague winced, gritting his teeth. "Perhaps…Aonir was right. Perhaps I should have retired."

On the top deck, rushing the view was amazing. Just below, the lands of Sauromugue Champaign, Meriphitaud Mountains, and Tahrongi Canyon spread out and met the ocean. The sky was beginning to pop full with stars. Soft clouds flowed by as the ship pushed its way east. Giraenis looked off at the horizon then spotted Ayame out of the corner of his eye. The wind was strong but the ship's design kept it at a safe level. He walked over to the side where Ayame was and smiled.

"You seem lost in thought. Is something on your mind?" Giraenis asked.

Ayame jumped a little. "Why?"

"You are a young girl. I figure that a girl of your age must have something on her mind."

"If I do, what does that mean to you?" Ayame asked, focusing her eyes to the sky.

"I may be an old man but I know a thing or two."

"Save your tales for your friend, Galka." Ayame said.

"Well, you are traveling with me so I consider you a friend no matter what you call me." Giraenis said kindly. "Call me Iron Hawk if it helps. Giraenis isn't exactly a name that just slides off the tongue."

"Iron Hawk, eh?"

"Listen," Giraenis put his hand on her shoulder, quickly grabbing her attention in the process, "if there is anything you want to talk about, anything at all, I am always here."

He smiled at her and then proceeded to head toward the steps that led into the hull.

"Wait." Ayame said quickly.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry for calling you Galka."

Giraenis turned to her and smiled then walked down the steps. Ayame turned and leaned on the side of the ship and continued thinking. Giraenis sat down beside a sleeping Plureague and smiled to himself. He saw Ayame without her tough act and the thought that she was a loving Hume made him happy. He made himself comfortable and closed his eyes. Slowly dozing off without noticing Ayame had made her way down to where they were. She sat down beside Giraenis and leaned against the wall, her eyes staring out of the room and to the stairs.

"I must not fail." She whispered.


	6. Chapter Six

**Note:** San'd Orians are not friendly to adventurers. I'm sorry if I offend anyone but I'm sure it can be understood. Please enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six

The sands flew up more than they had before. Aonir found it hard to walk in the soft sands of Valkurm and Toku was in a similar boat. His size made the sand almost eat him. The place was crowded, more so than Aonir had expected. Toku took a few steps but then a sand dune swallowed him. Aonir quickly dug him out and allowed him to sit on her shoulders. The sand tore at her face. The winds varied in strength but each gust picked up the sand and flung it at them.

"Amazing." Aonir whispered.

"Just follow the left wall around. We have to go through a cave somewhere around here." Toku said as he fought to keep his balance on Aonir's shoulders and keep his hat on.

"Ok. If you say so."

Aonir trudged through the storm and the soft sand that covered her feet. The sand was bright, almost white in color. Several people ran by her with goblins close behind them and others had several lizards or bats.

"This is so amazing. So beautiful and yet scary."

"Yeah," Toku said in an uninterested tone, "scary."

Aonir made it through the open area and found a tunnel. She made her way through it, guessing the bats came from where they were from the Galka that was running with some behind him. Maybe the trip through Valkurm, Aonir thought, would go smoothly.

Night was falling over the desert. Nothing too special but the wind died down as the sky darkened. She reached into her bag and grabbed a small piece of pie and began to eat it as she went. She offered some to Toku but he seemed too busy looking for monsters.

The trip was going oddly well. They had passed through the tunnel with no problem and were now heading toward a small wooded area. Aonir carefully passed through. A small rattling sound was heard but when Aonir looked back, nothing was there. With a shrug, she continued around. Toku looked behind and saw a sight that chilled him. A skeleton was walking around carrying a scythe. Sure, he had seen skeletons before. They were in every region. What scared him was that the skeleton was not just walking. The skeleton was chasing them and he was about to swing.

"AONIR, LOOK OUT!" Toku shouted.

He leapt off of her shoulders and onto the skeleton's head. The skeleton staggered, his scythe missing Aonir just barely. Aonir spun around to see Toku clinging to the skeleton as it shook wildly. She was frozen in shock.

"Run! Aonir! Run!"

The skeleton screamed. Aonir covered her ears as fast as she could to block out the ear-piercing scream. Several skeletons rose from the sands, surrounding Aonir and Toku and keeping them in the wooded area. The skeleton that was struggling with Toku managed to grab the back of Toku's doublet and throw him into one of the trees with a loud crash. Toku slid down the trunk of the tree and landed on the sand with a thud.

"Toku!"

"Just run, Aonir!" Toku shouted as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. "I can handle myself."

Aonir looked behind her at the group of skeletons slowly closing in on her and panicked. The moved in toward Toku a bit then turned to see Toku put his palms together. A dark light engulfed Toku, hiding him from her sight for a moment. When the light dispersed, Toku's clothes had changed. His hat was much bigger and his clothes were brown and black and were a much different design than the clothes he was in earlier. Aonir had seen the clothes before but only on the friends of her master, Plureague and they were seasoned black mages.

"Run, Aonir." Toku instructed as he put his fingertips together.

"Run where?" Aonir asked as she showed Toku that they were surrounded.

One of the Skeletons carrying a scythe charged forward, his weapon held high in the air. Toku did not hear her over the many screams of the undead around them but he did see the skeleton charging. Aonir had her back turned to the one charging and was backing up toward it while moving from the other skeletons. The swarm of skeletons moved in, weapons ready to strike and thirsty for blood. The charging skeleton brought his scythe around, readying a horizontal strike on the unsuspecting Aonir. Toku stopped casting and rushed over.

"AONIR!" He shouted.

Aonir spun around just in time to see Toku leap up from the ground and into the path of the scythe. The tip of the scythe pierced through Toku's clothes, ripped through his body, and then revealed itself through Toku's back. The blade of the scythe had gone straight through Toku's small body. Blood spattered onto the white sand and onto Aonir. Toku's expression was frozen in pain as the skeleton forced the scythe from the Taru's body. Toku fell to his knees and then forward onto his stomach, blood slowly staining the fine white sands a dark crimson. Aonir backed up, her mouth agape, against the tree as the monsters began moving toward her.

She looked down to Toku's body, her body shaking with fear and shock. Tears swelled into her eyes as she stared at Toku, watching and hoping for any sign of life to spark. There was none. Aonir tried to force the tears back but found she was not even strong enough to do that. She was a white mage. She could not handle much on her own, let alone a mob of skeletons. She closed her eyes and lowered her head, tears fell from her eyes and dampened the sand below her.

"Maybe Plureague was right. I'm not ready to be out on my own." Aonir said softly, her voice shaking as her tears slid down her cheeks. "Now I'm going to die from my beliefs. I'm sorry, Plureague."

Aonir had lost all hope of survival and fell to her hands and knees. Her hands curled into tight fists as they clenched the sand. She had disobeyed her master's words only to die for her foolishness. She was not ready to be on her own. Just as Aonir heard one skeleton step before her to take her head, a strange noise rang out over the sands.

"Let's get'em, Chira! YAH!"

Aonir looked up in confusion to see a man on a chocobo rushing toward her. The chocobo lowered its head and rammed into the wave of skeletons, shattering them. The man jumped from the bird and pulled out two daggers from his side sheaths and began slashing the monsters apart. Aonir stood in shock as she watched this man fight alongside a chocobo. The man had straight but shaggy black hair and his bangs were long and came in front of his face in strings. He was wearing a green beret with what looked like feathers on it and hide clothing. She watched him in awe as he and the chocobo made bone dust out of the skeletons. When it was over, the man slid his daggers into their sheaths and looked to her.

"Are you all right?" Aonir did her best to nod, tears still falling down her face and her body shaking. "Was there someone with you?"

Aonir looked to where Toku's body lay and was shocked to find that he was gone. Aonir covered her mouth, her stomach tightened and she gasped. Plureague had told her that when someone is killed, a white mage can revive them but only if the person keeps his soul. If the person surrenders their soul to Altana, they cannot be revived. The blood stained sand where Toku once was sat empty. The man looked to her then to the stain of blood and walked over to Aonir and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Um, where were you headed? Maybe I can help you." The man offered. Aonir wiped her face on the sleeve of her doublet and shook her head. "Chira can hold two people. Let me take you."

"I don't know where I'm supposed to go now. Toku was,"

The man lifted Aonir's chin and smiled. "Come with me. We'll go to San'd Oria." He said softly.

"Why San'd Oria?" Aonir asked as she watched the man mount the chocobo.

"There is a chapel there. You are a white mage, right?" He asked.

"Yes, but," Aonir said as she took his hand and hopped onto the chocobo.

"The chapel is a good place to sort out your thoughts. I'm sure whoever was with you was close to you. I'm sorry for your loss. While we're there, you can get your uniform measurements."

"Uniform?" Aonir said in confusion, her voice shaky.

"Yes." He said as he turned the chocobo around. "Hold onto me. Chira is a fast runner."

"Ok, but what uniform are you talking about?" Aonir asked as she nervously wrapped her arms around his waist, glancing once again to where Toku had been.

"Chira! Full speed to San'd Oria! YAH!"

The chocobo let out a loud 'kweh' and took off. Aonir clung to him as hard as she could after feeling herself nearly slip off of the chocobo's back. The chocobo's feathers were smooth and she felt that, if she did not use all of her strength, she would fall off.

"You got a name?" The man asked as he skillfully navigated the chocobo over Valkurm's soft sands. Aonir said nothing, her mind still on the incident that had happened only moments ago. Toku's death replaying in her mind, pushing forth more tears and pain from inside Aonir's heart.

The chocobo crossed through into La Theine Plateau just as rain began to fall over them. He took one hand off of the reigns and touched her hand, shocking her slightly. He glanced back and smiled at her, the rain sticking his hair to his face slightly. Aonir looked up from his back, the rain disguising her tears.

"If you don't want to tell me your name, I understand." He said softly.

"A-Aonir." Aonir spoke, her voice cracking slightly. "My name is Aonir."

He smiled at her, glancing forward every now and then to make sure they did not run off of the path. The raindrops began falling faster and more frequent, each drop cool to the touch. Kitaku slowed Chira down slightly so not to slide down the many hills and slopes that made up La Theine.

Aonir returned her gaze down toward the ground. Her heart ached. The tears would not stop flowing. She hated herself for it. Had she been more careful, Toku would be with her right now and not this man. She would be in the port town of Selbina and awaiting the boat's arrival. Why did she panic back there? Why did she not just run? Aonir pounded herself with questions, causing more tears to form. She should have been the one dead, not Toku. He saved her life. That attack was meant for her, not him.

Aonir felt herself slowly weakening, her eyes growing heavy. She tried to fight off the drowsiness but her struggle came to no avail. She fell into a deep slumber while on the chocobo. Kitaku felt her grip slowly slipping so he stopped Chira for a moment and dismounted, allowing Aonir to slide off into his arms. He then fixed his grip on her and remounted Chira, Aonir in his lap, and instructed Chira to continue full speed through the storm.

The trip through La Theine took about two hours but Kitaku wasted no time upon reaching West Ronfaure to proceed northeast, rushing around the mountains that filled the area. His turns were so sharp in some cases that the chocobo was almost sideways. Water splashed up from the ground as the chocobo's large talon-toed feet forced the large bird across the land. The rain continued to pour over the travelers as they neared San'd Oria's gate.

The large stone fortress that was the protective wall and gate of San'd Oria towered over Kitaku as he dismounted Chira at the gate. He picked up Aonir and made his way to the closed gate doors. With his right foot, he kicked the gate. The gate was still only for a moment until a set of Elvaan men pulled the doors open. The men looked at Kitaku and Aonir then exchanged glances to one another.

"What happened to the girl?" One asked suddenly.

"If the girl has an illness I'm afraid you are going to have to wait here, sir." The other Elvaan guard said stopping Kitaku from entering by stepping in the path. "Safety protocol."

"She's just asleep. Let her sleep, she's had a bad experience and needs time to recover." Kitaku stated defensively.

"We'll need to see her adventurer's license. We do not want any spies entering." The first guard said.

"Fine, search her." Kitaku said annoyed as he placed Aonir down gently on the soaked stone walkway. "I'll be watching you so nothing funny."

The two Elvaans proceeded to go through Aonir's belongings. Putting all the food they found to one side and everything else to the other. Kitaku crossed his arms in annoyance as he watched them dig through her bag and her pouches.

"I'm sorry but she has no license on her, sir." The second guard said as he put all the things except for the food back into the bag.

"You know the rules, sir." The first guard said. "Any adventurers found without their license is to be held until an official from their home nation picks them up."

"Why not make a quick exception?" Kitaku said quickly. "The girl just lost someone dear to her."

"I'm sorry, Sir Kitaku. No matter how well known you are across the land, the king's rules are not to be pushed aside for anyone. She is to be placed in the dungeon until her nation is contacted and we are given word that she will be picked up."

"If they claim her. Having no license is serious offense and is not good for a nation's appearance." The second guard said with a laugh.

"She's probably from Bastok. They always try to harm San'd Oria and sending an adventurer without the license may be a way of getting a mole in the system." The first guard said as he tied a rope around Aonir's wrists.

"Hey," Kitaku said angrily as he placed his hands on his daggers, "watch what you say about others. You may end up getting hurt over it."

The first guard picked up Aonir and hoisted her over his shoulder. "Whatever you say, sir."

Aonir woke up about this time and began struggling.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Aonir!" Kitaku said with surprise.

The guards put her down in surprise that Kitaku had not lied about her being asleep.

"What's going on? Why are my hands tied?"

"Aonir, you don't have a license." Kitaku said.

"Look, I don't have one. I'm sorry. I left Bastok without my teacher's permission. That is all I lack on that thing and I'm legal." Aonir explained.

"Huh?" The first guard said scratching his head.

Water slid down Aonir's face as the rain continued to fall.

"My teacher has not signed it yet."

"Who is your teacher?" The second guard asked, showing slight interest.

"Plureague Koriliaahn."

Kitaku and the guards all looked at her in shock. Kitaku walked over to Aonir's side and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes showed that she was not making anything up. Plureague was her instructor and nothing would make her say any different.

"THE Plureague?" The second guard asked.

"As in Plureague, exiled from San'd Oria for his ruthlessness in combat?" The first guard asked.

"Ruthless? He's not ruthless. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Aonir said.

The two guards burst into laughter. Aonir did not like this one bit. Two Elvaan guards were laughing at her teacher and calling him ruthless. They did not know Plureague like she did.

"Aonir, Plureague was a ruthless white mage. He never listened to anyone and even tried to say that Altana did not exist. He was spotted in Windurst during a raid several years ago with a Galka at his side. They tried burning Windurst to the ground." Kitaku said softly.

"No!" Aonir said quickly, moving away from Kitaku. "That isn't true!"

"Take her to the dungeon." The first guard instructed the other.

The guard grabbed Aonir's shoulder and pushed her into San'd Oria. She looked at Kitaku as if pleading for him to help her. He watched as they led her into North San'd Oria, into the Chateau d'Oraguille where they proceed to practically push Aonir down several flights of stairs to the dungeon. Without kindness or regard for her being a living thing, the guard threw Aonir into a cell and closed the door with a loud clink as the lock hitched shut.

"You'll be free as soon as we find your teacher." The guard said.

Kitaku, who had followed them there, hid in the shadows of the dark dungeon and waited until the guard had gone before dashing in front of Aonir's cell. Oddly enough, Aonir was happy to see him. She had no idea why he stayed; after all, this was her fault, just like Toku's death was her fault.

"What's going on? Why did they sound so unhappy to hear about, Plureague?" Aonir asked, standing up from where the guard threw her.

"Aonir, if what you said was true, you are going to cause a lot of trouble here in San'd Oria." He said resting his hands on the bars.

"Why?" She asked.

"Plureague was exiled from San'd Oria years ago and to have him inside San'd Oria is not going to make the king a happy man."

"Why did they act that way?"

"The guards?" Kitaku asked, confused that Aonir changed the subject so quickly.

"Yes. They were even rude to you." Aonir stated.

"San'd Orians aren't keen on adventurers. It's sort of against their traditions." Kitaku explained as he tried to untie her hands.

"What tradition is that? Seems sort of pointless."

"Well," Kitaku said as he freed her hands and tucked the rope into his bag, "San'd Oria is a kingdom based on knights and such. The king's army and his adventurer's are his knights. The thought of a wanderer working with San'd Oria is sort of an insult. Not considered an honorable thing. It would be like Bastok if all they wanted was engineers as their force."

Aonir gave him an odd look and shook her head, "That comment about Bastok made no sense."

"Well, let's see, it would be like if the president of Bastok decided all he wanted was his force. The Republic Army, or something like that would be his eyes outside the walls of Bastok and the only way you yourself could go out and have adventures is if you were a part of that army."

"You don't know how to explain it in Bastok terms but I understood you before you attempted." Aonir said with a smile.

Kitaku smiled back. "Don't worry. You'll be out of here in no time."

"Um, Kitaku." Aonir said.

"Hm? What's up?"

"Why did you come down here?"

Kitaku thought for a moment then looked at her and said, "I'm not really sure. Something inside me said to."

She smiled at him but the warmth stopped when footsteps were heard walking toward them from the end of the dark hallway. Kitaku kept his hands close to his crossbow that rested on the right side of the back of his belt. Both he and Aonir looked down the hallway into the pitch-black emptiness that was the cellblock. The footsteps grew louder and closer until a figure could be seen walking toward them. Kitaku pulled his crossbow free and loaded a bolt.

"Put your weapon down, please." A man's voice said softly. "I mean you no harm."

Kitaku looked to Aonir who only shrugged. Kitaku lowered his crossbow and the man walked into what little light that was down in the dungeon. The man was an Elvaan with slightly paler skin than usual Elvaans. He wore a tunic with the hood up and slacks. The man looked to Kitaku then to Aonir and shook his head.

"Such young people should not be in a place like this." He said.

"Why is that?" Kitaku said stubbornly.

"I'm down here every day and will always be here." He said sadly.

"Why, sir?" Aonir asked with concern.

He smiled to her but Kitaku gave her a shocked look.

"I am an unwelcome creature."

"You're an Elvaan. I admit some are a bit hard to handle but that doesn't make you a creature." Kitaku said as he slid his crossbow back into his belt.

The man laughed and smiled, "I am not a normal Elvaan."

"Huh?" Kitaku asked.

"I'm a vampire. I'm searching for a cure for this illness but so far no one knows of one."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Aonir said passionately as she reached out of the cell to him.

"Don't be, ma'am. I'm use to it." He said with a smile. "My name is Novalmauge. I take it you'll be here for a bit?"

"Yeah, she doesn't have her adventurer's license." Kitaku said leaning on the cell bars. "So until they find Plureague she's stuck here."

"Plureague, eh? I thought the old man would have kicked by now." Novalmauge said as he brought his hand to his chin.

"You and about every San'd Orian here." Aonir said in annoyance.

The two men laughed at Aonir who just sat down on the bench in the cell with her arms crossed, her body shivering from the cold. Kitaku popped his neck and sat down on the cold floor. Novalmauge looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

"I must continue my rounds. Have faith, young mage." He said, smiling at Aonir before nodding to Kitaku and walking back down the hall and vanishing in the darkness.

Kitaku took out a cape from his bag and handed it to Aonir through the bars. She looked to the cape then to him in confusion. He smiled at her and nodded, signaling that she could take the cape from him. She nervously took the cape and held it out in front of her, glancing to him in confusion. He grinned and motioned for her to cover up with it to keep warm. She smiled to him and did just that, quickly wrapping herself in the cape.

Kitaku watched as Aonir's eyes slowly closed, sending her into a world outside of the cell. He thought wherever her mind took her had to be better than this prison and he proceeded to close his eyes. He hoped his mind could make the situation go away for only a moment and he drifted off to a peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter Seven

**NOTE-** I have asked permission to use a player's character, data, and personalityin my story and I decided, even though the character's name is not given in this chapter, to mention the character and give credit to them. Thank you, Smed, for allowing me to use your character!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven

In Windurst, Ayame pushed the two old men to their limits. From the dock in Port Windurst, through the maze-like path passed the residential area and into Southern Windurst Waters, Ayame kept them up and moving. She even went behind Plureague and shoved him to make him move faster as they headed north through the winding paths and piers before taking a quick right beside Ensasa's Catalyst Shop. Giraenis found it amusing that Ayame was pushing Plureague along but when Ayame started pushing him, the laughter turned against him.

The troupe pushed through into Windurst Walls and then onto a long dock that lead to the Star Tree, the largest tree in Windurst. It could be seen from many other areas of the Federation and was an inspirational icon to many Windurstians. Ayame cared little of the significance of the building, only pushed the two into the portal and tapped her foot until the group was transported inside.

Heaven's Tower, the core of the tree and the heart of Windurst, was an amazing sight to many. The whirling pool that rested in the center of the room, many Tarutaru, and the small waterfalls made the place a perfect example of magic at its best. Ayame made her way around the pool only to be stopped by two Tarus near the door.

"I'm sorry, unless you have good reason to be here, I'm afraid I cannotaru allow you to pass."

Ayame grabbed the paper from Plureague's pocket, taking him by surprise, and held it out to the Tarus.

"Can you decipher this, then?"

The Taru took the paper and opened it, holding it flat so the other guard could have a good look. The Tarus looked it over then looked to Ayame.

"It's a note saying an adventure will endy-wend in the frozen region north of San'd Oria that was somehow cursed." The Taru said holding the paper back toward Ayame.

"What was cursed?" Plureague said with interest.

The other Taru stepped forward and said, "The paparu was cursed-ursted. Not the words."

"What kind of curse is it? Can you tell?" Giraenis asked, trying to keep his booming voice from echoing.

The Tarus exchanged glances then began looking over the paper again. Ayame let out an annoyed sigh and leaned against the wall. Plureague kept his weight on his left leg and tried hard to hide that he was doing it. A few minutes passed and another Taru entered Heaven's Tower. He wore a beret and proceeded to the two Tarutaru guards that were pondering over the paper.

"I need to figure out where a group of travelers from Bastok are. I have an urgent message to deliver them." The Tarutaru said to them.

The guards stopped examining the paper and looked the three people in the room.

"Are you guys from Basty-wasty?" One asked.

Plureague nodded. "We are. What's wrong?"

The Taru in the beret walked over to Plureague and looked up at him. "A magey-wagey was arrested in San'd Oria aboutaru five hours ago. The Republic has sent someone to take her but the San'd Orians requested they see an old Elvaan named Plureague. Is that you, sir?"

Plureague nodded. "Aye, I am Plureague." He glanced over to Giraenis and glared then returned his gaze down to the Tarutaru. "I'm not sure what this is about, but when am I needed in San'd Oria?"

"I was told you were to leave as soon as you were notified."

Plureague sighed and shook his head, then looked to Ayame and Giraenis who only stared at him. Plureague knew this had something to do with Aonir for some reason and it was not a pleasing thought. He also knew that Giraenis had to have known something about it, which made him a little angry.

"Alright, I'll head to San'd Oria. Thank you for delivering the message." Plureague said with an annoyed tone of voice.

The Tarutaru bowed and rushed out of Heaven's Tower and Plureague directed his eyes on Giraenis. Giraenis met Plureague's gaze and smiled as if nothing had changed.

"Is something wrong old friend?" Giraenis asked as if he had completely ignored the Tarutaru.

"I think you know what is going on here, Giraenis." Plureague said sternly, "This has to do with Aonir, does it not?"

Giraenis rose to his feet with a groan, "What has to do with Aonir? I thought you told her to stay in town."

Plureague stared hard at Giraenis, "I did, but I think you know something."

"Look," Ayame blurted out with an annoyed tone, "you two can bicker like children all night or we can investigate the situation and have the Tarutaru deliver the deciphered paper to San'd Oria."

"I'd say Ayame has the plan." Giraenis said with a chuckle.

"Minor problem with that, Ayame." Plureague said as he watched the two of them head toward the portal.

Ayame turned to face him. "And what would that be?"

"Oh, that's right." Giraenis said with realization in his voice.

"What is it?" Ayame asked crossing her arms impatiently.

"I am exiled from San'd Oria and I risk being put in prison if I set foot on their soil." Plureague stated bluntly.

"Here is the thing," Ayame said as she stood in front of Plureague, "they called for you, thus, you can show up and be fine this time."

Giraenis nodded.

"Heh, I do want to pay them a visit somewhat." Plureague said with a laugh. "All right, I'll go."

"Excellent choice, old friend." Giraenis said with a smile.

"How about we take a faster route, Ayame?" Plureague asked with a determined smile across his lips.

"A Crag port?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, gather around me, you two. Teleporting to Crag of Holla." Plureague said with a laugh as he began casting, his arms out to the side.

Ayame and Giraenis rushed over just as Plureague raised his right hand, palm up, into the air. A golden light enveloped the three of them in Heaven's Tower, carrying them out of the room and across Vana'diel onto a glowing platform in the rainy land of La Theine Plateau. The Tarutaru's in Heaven's Tower watched them vanish then sighed heavily as they looked at the paper they were left with. They had to get it deciphered and deliver it. The first guard took the paper and walked into the room behind them, giving the message to someone else to work with it.

At Crag of Holla, Plureague lost his balance after the teleport, forcing him to sit down for a moment. Giraenis looked to Plureague and noticed that Plureague was clutching his leg tightly. He narrowed his eyes then looked to Ayame. Ayame had jumped off of the side of the platform and was making her way to an Elvaan. Giraenis knew that he was the chocobo handler for the area and quickly tended to Plureague.

"We better hurry. I've paid for the chocobo rentals." Ayame said as she waited for the man to call three chocobos.

"Trying, we're not as young as you, you know." Plureague snapped as he was assisted to his feet.

Ayame mounted one of the chocobos and turned to them as they walked down the steps and around to the chocobos. Giraenis helped Plureague mount a chocobo then went and got on the last one. Ayame led the way northwest, pushing the yellow bird as hard as she could to shorten the trip. The rain poured, stinging her face as she raced over hills, navigated around trees and mountains, and narrowly avoiding charging through a water elemental. Giraenis looked back at the elemental and smiled. Water elementals reminded him of a planet with many moons around it.

"What did this person you mention do?" Ayame yelled back as she raced by two lakes.

"She isn't allowed to adventure just yet." Giraenis answered, glancing back to Plureague.

"Is she a child?" Ayame asked as she carefully navigated her way around a large crevasse then up the side of the bordering cliffside.

"Not really." Giraenis answered, once again looking to Plureague.

"Then why is she not allowed?" Ayame asked as she followed the path north.

"Not really sure." Giraenis said, staring at Plureague for a moment.

"She is not ready." Plureague blurted out.

Ayame pushed them through into West Ronfaure, the rain not letting up for even a second. Giraenis and Ayame led the way for only a moment before Plureague pushed forward ahead of them. Something inside Plureague was burning. He felt he was being pulled to San'd Oria. Giraenis and Ayame did their best to keep up but found that they were still too slow when they watched Plureague dismount at the gate. The chocobo rushed back toward La Theine Plateau, it's left wing hitting Ayame's left leg as it rushed passed. Giraenis dismounted just as Plureague pulled his staff from his back and began banging the doors.

Ayame dismounted and let her chocobo go just as the gate was slowly being pulled open. Plureague made his way into San'd Oria followed closely by Ayame and Giraenis. Two guards stepped into his path, halting him for a moment.

"Hold it, let me see your licenses." One guard stated.

"Move out of my way." Plureague demanded, pointing his staff at the guard.

"What business do you have in San'd Oria?" The second guard asked, keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I'm here to pick up a mage that was thrown into prison recently." Plureague said in an annoyed voice.

The two guards exchanged glances then looked Plureague over. Ayame crossed her arms and began tapping her right foot.

"Are we allowed in?" Giraenis asked wiping the rain from his brow.

The two guards stepped to the side slightly. Giraenis pushed ahead of Ayame and Plureague to get his armor out of the rain. Ayame followed in after him. Plureague stared at the two guards for a moment then slid his staff into the slots on the back of his briault. He took about three steps into San'd Oria when the guards grabbed his wrists and quickly tied them. Giraenis and Ayame spun around, both drawing their weapons. Plureague was forced to his knees for a moment as they secured the ties on his wrists.

"Put the weapons away." The first guard instructed.

"This is only a precaution." The second guard stated as he pushed Plureague toward Northern San'd Oria.

Ayame looked to Giraenis in confusion as she slid her great katana into its scabbard. Giraenis slid his sword into its sheath and followed the guards through the gates leading to Northern San'd Oria. The rain fell harder as they neared the palace gates. Inside the palace the guards freed Plureague's hands after taking the staff away from him. Giraenis glared at the soldiers, wanting very much to slash them to bits for their behavior.

"Down you go. All of you." The first guard instructed, pointing down a flight of stairs. "You should know the way, Plureague." He jested.

Plureague straightened his briault and proceeded down the steps. Ayame followed after Plureague and Giraenis after her yet in front of the guards. Plureague thought how wonderful King Destin's expression would be if he saw him. Then again, he thought, he may be thrown into to prison on a permanent basis if King Destin was with them.

Downstairs, in the prison, Kitaku awoke to the sound of footsteps. Cold and weary, he stretched, groaning a little as he did so from the strain on his nearly frozen muscles. Aonir opened her eyes and watched as Kitaku stood up and tried warming himself up. Aonir sat up, her neck aching from how she had dozed off.

"What's wrong, Kitaku?" She asked, bundling up in the cape a little more.

"Someone is coming." He answered. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it's alright."

The footsteps grew closer and closer until an Elvaan, a female Hume, a Galka, and the two Elvaan guards turned the corner. Kitaku stood in disbelief at the sight of Plureague. Aonir stood up from the bench just as Plureague's gaze fell on her.

"Aonir, what on Vana, no, do not even tell me!" Plureague shouted, his voice echoing throughout the prison.

"It's partially your fault." Aonir protested.

"Mine? You and Giraenis were working together for this, were you not?" Plureague argued.

"No. It was a spurt of the moment event." Aonir shouted. "Not that you would know about those. Everything with you is planned! Adventuring is suppose to be fun not,"

"Fun! Fun? Adventuring is dangerous. It is not meant to be fun, it is meant to,"

"Oh, here we go. Dragging in old ideals." Aonir blurted out.

"They may be old, but if people would listen to them, I guarantee, less people would get hurt." Plureague said with an offended tone.

"That is what we are for, Plureague! We heal the wounded,"

"WE do not do anything. I am the only white mage in this hall, to my knowledge." Plureague stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Do us a favor and fall off your golden chocobo!" Aonir shouted.

"If you wanted to be a white mage so badly, why did you disobey me?"

"Well, why don't you listen to me?" Aonir protested.

"Because I am in charge." Plureague stated.

"Oh blah, blah, blah. You're in charge. HA! We're not in the house now, so you hold no power."

"Ok, you two. I'm going to have to ask you to stop." The first guard said as he stepped between Plureague and the cell bars.

Kitaku stood in disbelief. Aonir and Plureague were arguing with their glares. He looked over to the Galka and Hume to see that they were ignoring the entire situation. The guards were struggling to pull Plureague back from the bars at that moment while Aonir was nagging the guards to let him hurt her. This was going to get out of control if the guards were not careful.

"How many did you kill, Aonir!" Plureague demanded.

"One and I'm sorry." Aonir shouted, tears filling her eyes.

"You are not ready. You should have waited at home." Plureague growled.

"Ok, time we separate these two. They obviously know one another." The second guard said as he grabbed Plureague's left wrist.

"No kidding." The first guard laughed as he watched his partner push Plureague back toward the Chateau.

"Aonir! When you are given punishment for your actions, I pray that you are sent to Gusgen! Only there will you be able to pay for your deed!" Plureague shouted.

"FINE! I don't care what they do to me! I never want to see you again!" Aonir shouted back, her eyes filled with tears.

Giraenis followed the guards out and Ayame shook her head at Aonir before following. Kitaku walked over to see Aonir had fallen to her knees and was crying again. He knelt down in front of the cell and looked at her.

"Aonir, I," He began.

"No, don't say it." Aonir interrupted. "I don't want anyone to be sorry."

"Hmm." Kitaku sat and thought for a moment. "I've got it!"

"What?" Aonir said in confusion as she wiped her tears on her still rain-drenched sleeve.

Kitaku drew one of his daggers and began forcing it into the lock on the door. Aonir stood up and watched in confusion as he proceeded to jam the tip of the dagger into the lock. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing just as the lock clicked and fell open. He pushed the rusted door open and smiled at her.

"Have you lost your mind?" She asked through her tears.

"No. They are losing a prisoner." He said with a grin.

"Oh no. No, no, no. I've gotten into enough trouble as it is." Aonir said as she backed away.

"You said it yourself. Adventuring is supposed to be fun. What could be more fun than running from the law as a fight against the restraints they put on adventurers? You'll become famous in no time." He said as he entered the cell.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. What if I'm put in Gusgen because of my running? I really don't want to go to Gusgen." Aonir said as she backed up into the wall.

"No worries. I'll be with you." He said as he pinned her. "Are you gonna come quietly or do I have to force ya?"

"I still say I should,"

"Too late." He said as he picked her up, hoisting her over his shoulder. "We'll go up then out and make a mad dash to the West Ronfaure gate. I'll call Chira and we'll be off."

"I'm in serious trouble." Aonir said as Kitaku rushed out of the cell and up toward the Chateau.

Novalmauge watched them from down the hall and a small smile slid across his pale lips. He then turned around and walked in the opposite direction, giving them a better chance to leave. Kitaku rushed through the gate door, getting a lot of unwanted attention from the doorman who yelled for assistance. The two guards on the outside of the Chateau charged Kitaku. He darted to the side, forcing the guards to lunge near the wall. Kitaku jumped just as the guards were at the right spot. The guards fell over the fence and down into the water with a loud splash.

Kitaku dashed through the streets of Northern San'd Oria, nearly running into many Elvaans along the way as he rushed west. He passed Justi's Furniture and the Phoenix Perch Inn as he rushed toward the gate. He stopped for only a moment to decide whether he should run straight or turn left. When the voices of guards rose up from in front of him, he dove off to the left and found that it was the path to the gate. The guards were slowly closing the door after having let in a Mithran dragoon in from outside. He dashed passed her and then skidded once he hit the wet stone. He slid through the doors just before they closed.

The Mithran dragoon walked a few steps and saw a small wave of guards pouring toward her. She carefully drew her polearm and held the tip down to her left. She managed to knick a few guards on the ankle, tripping them and sending them flying face first into the soaked ground. She slid the polearm back in its place just before they looked to her. She shrugged and proceeded into San'd Oria.

Kitaku whistled loudly as he allowed Aonir to slide off of his shoulder. She straightened her clothes just as Chira rushed up.

"You have lost your mind!" She shouted as he mounted Chira and held out a hand for Aonir.

"No, but we'll have to hide out for a little while." He answered.

"Oh really, where should we?" Aonir asked out of sarcasm as she hopped onto the chocobo's back.

"Don't know yet. Just have to run." He said as he turned Chira eastward.

"Oh, great. This is going to be horrible." Aonir stated as Chira took off. The only thing Aonir could think of was how mad Plureague was going to be when he found out she had broken out of prison and how she knew she was doomed to be stuck in Gusgen. What Aonir did not understand was why Kitaku was risking his own freedom for something as meaningless as her right to explore the world.


	8. Chapter Eight

**AUTHOR NOTE** - I am SO, SO, SOOOOOO SORRY for the long delay on getting this chapter out. Work has been a giant pain in the butt and now school is starting. I'm still trying to keep this thing going, ideas pour in like you wouldn't believe...maybe I should start writing those down. . Hmm, well, enjoy.

**CHARACTER NOTICE !** -- The Mithra, introduced in the other chapter is in this chapter. . TY SMED! (again)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight

Inside the palace of San'd Oria called Chateau d'Oraquille, Plureague and Giraenis wait impatiently for King Destin to approach them. Ayame, the spirited samurai that joined the group for an unknown reason, has somehow vanished from sight, which led more uncomfortable feelings to reside in Plureague's stomach. Giraenis decided to sit on the floor, since the chairs that were inside the Chateau were only suitable for an Elvaan or Hume, perhaps a Mithra. Plureague stood, his arms crossed over his chest, staring at the doors at the back of the Great Hall.

"Plureague," Giraenis spoke suddenly, his deep voice echoing quite loudly even though he spoke softly, "what do you believe is taking the king so long?"

"It's San'd Oria. We're adventurers so who cares how long we wait. Since we have no real jobs, we apparently can't be late for anything and we must have all the time in the world to spend." Plureague muttered in annoyance.

Giraenis chuckled. "Never change, do they?"

"What is this 'change' you speak of?" Plureague stated with a smirk.

"About Ayame," Giraenis began.

"Yes, she does seem a bit too proper for a standard adventurer. Especially, an adventurer from Norg."

"You noticed that, too, eh?"

"Ahem." A voice rose from the top of the stairs.

Plureague and Giraenis looked to see a young Elvaan in ornate attire standing at the top of the steps gazing down upon them. Giraenis rose to his feet, grunting as he pushed himself to his feet. Plureague approaced the man, his steps bold and quick.

"We were summoned to speak with King Destin about the situation regarding the rouge White Mage, my pupil, Aonir." Plureague stated.

"I'm afraid you are forbidden to see the king. You see, the breakout has put the Chateau guards on full alert and the palace is now in a state of lock down. No one is permitted to enter or exit the Chateau under any circumstance. I am sorry for this."

"Heh, still trying to be a ruler, eh? Look, I need to see your father. I don't care about lock down or whatever the powers proclaim it. I was called all the way from Windurst to come here and speak with him and I demand to see him immediately."

"I'm afraid that I cannot allow that. Guards!"

"Yes, your highness?" An Elvaan Guard spoke.

"Please deal with these two. I have to go see Father."

"Deal with them how, Prince Pieuje?" The Guard spoke.

"Take them to the inn. No place for them here."

"Hey, Pieuje!" Plureague shouted.

"What do you want, old Elvaan." Pieuje said softly.

"What happened to him?"

Pieuje looked at Plureague. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I can tell by your voice that I've hit a nerve. So, where is your father and what happened to him?"

The guard tensed up but Pieuje's hand stopped him from charging. Giraenis watched with a smile across his lips.

"He is just a little ill. Minor cold if even that." Pieuje said as he turned his back to Plureague.

"Let me see him. I may be able to cure him."

"You cannot."

"Look, I'll say this again, I don't care about this lock down thing of yours."

"That is not it." Pieuje said sadly, turning to face Plureague and Giraenis.

Meanwhile, outside in Ronfaure, Kitaku and Aonir speed around the mountains as fast as Chira could take them. The rain was falling lightly but the sound of distant thunder was not heart warming. The slick ground made sharp turns difficult, mud flew up from the ground with every bounding stride. Suddenly, a high pitched whistle and a loud pop erupted just to the right of the chocobo. Bright sparks flew up from the ground. Chira panicked, throwing Kitaku and Aonir wildly about upon her back until finally managing to knock them off before fleeing.

"What in the hell!" Kitaku shouted as the sparks lowered.

"Fireworks!" Aonir declared as she pushed herself up from the ground.

"But how did they,"

"Hold it, you two." A female voice commanded.

Aonir and Kitaku looked up to see a woman, wearing red armor, gazing down at them from the hill and pointing an arrow at them. Kitaku slowly moved to his feet, his backside coated in mud.

"Ayame?" Aonir said in a questioning tone.

"Keep quiet. Looks like I'm taking you back to San'd Oria before Plureague get's into more trouble."

"Hey, why didn't you just shoot Chira? You used fireworks, but you have that weapon." Kitaku asked.

"Because the animal didn't do anything wrong. I just had to get you two."

"So you knew we were coming." Kitaku said shaking his head.

"No, I was talking with someone when I heard the chocobo coming. I just guessed it was you."

"Damn it. That took more than just guessing." Kitaku argued.

"Reach for your daggers and I'll slice your throat. Don't underestimate my speed just by looking at the size of my blade." Ayame instructed as she put away her bow.

"Heh, heh. You're quick to judge a humble ranger." Kitaku said with a sly grin.

"Humble is a lie. You wield twin daggers. You're from Norg."

"What!" Aonir said in shock, backing away from Kitaku.

Kitaku gritted his teeth as he said, "How did you?"

"Simple. I was trained in Norg. I'm not an idiot." Ayame said as she glanced to Aonir to make sure she did not run.

"Norg. Isn't that place full of assassins and pirates?" Aonir asked, her voice shaky.

"Somewhat," Kitaku said solemnly as he lowered his head.

"Then, that means that you're,"

"Originally a ninja." Kitaku said as he pulled out a pair of black boots from his bag. They were old, worn, and showed definite signs that they were once used regularly.

"You were a contracted ninja?" Ayame said with surprise.

"Yes. There, are you happy?" Kitaku said angrily as he threw the boots down on the ground.

Ayame drew her blade and pointed it toward Kitaku. "Tell me your name."

"Kitaku." He said bluntly.

"Is that your real name? Most ninja have an alias." Ayame said as she directed the blade to Kitaku's throat.

"Jeeze, who trained you? Kinumitaka." He said with annoyance.

"Good, now, put on your gear."

"What? I am in my gear!" Kitaku argued.

"No." Ayame said quickly, "You can change your status at an instant. I've seen the works of half-melee and half-mage."

Aonir backed up into a tree, her eyes wide with shock. Kitaku, the man who had saved her life and been a friend to her for all this time was an assassin and had the gear to prove it. He was a half-melee, a person with the capabilities of two jobs. Kitaku sighed with annoyance and put his hand to his forehead, his index finger and his middle finger up while the rest of his fingers were bent. Strange symbols rose from the ground around him until a dark light engulfed him. Aonir slid to the ground, suddenly, the incident in Valkurm Dunes played across her eyes. Toku's mysterious change was the same as what Kitaku had just performed. Toku was hiding the truth that he was a half-mage.

Kitaku stood before Aonir and Ayame, his clothes completely black. Kitaku glared at Ayame as if she had made him kill someone dear to him. Ayame stood with her eyes wide, she apparently did not think she were right.

"Happy?" Kitaku said angrily.

"Come. We have to get you to San'd Oria again." Ayame said as she turned around.

"Heh, heh. Did you learn nothing in Norg?" Kitaku asked slyly, his voice cold. "Never turn your back on your opponent."

"Fighting in your current status would be unwise." Ayame said as she proceeded toward San'd Oria. "The change is sudden and your body has yet to recover from the sudden burst of strength. One strike from my sword would kill you instantly."

Kitaku gritted his teeth and began to follow Ayame only to stop and look back to Aonir. He took off his headgear and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry." Kitaku said sadly.

"When were you going to tell me?" Aonir asked as she stood up.

"I," Kitaku began.

"You weren't." Aonir said as she walked passed him.

"DAMN IT! Do girls ALL have psychic ability!" Kitaku shouted with annoyance.

Back in the Chateau d'Oraguille in San'd Oria, Prince Pieuje led Plureague and Giraenis deep inside the castle. The group walked silently through until reaching a room with a large door near the back of the Chateau. When Prince Pieuje opened the door revealing a large, blue crystal lying upon a table and several others around the room, Plureague nearly fell over.

"I thought we were going to see the king, not the family treasure." Giraenis said with a chuckle.

"You fool! This is my father. He is within this crystal." Pieuje shouted.

"What are in the other crystals?" Plureague asked.

"Our best knights. My brother and I were away when this happened several months ago. No one knows exactly what happened. All they say is that a group of Tarutaru had a rebellion inside the Great Hall."

"Hmm," Giraenis said as he examined the facial features of the soldiers, "Tarutaru could never do this."

"So, Galka, you claim that San'd Oria's finest scouts are incorrect?"

"No, I'm just saying that it is not in their nature to attack in such a fashion, young Elvaan." Giraenis said in an annoyed tone.

Plureague rested his hand on the crystal holding the king and gasped suddenly. Images flashed across before him, the king shouting and ordering the guards forward. The guards hesitating to attack the small, Tarutaru-like creatures wearing strange masks. Plureague pulled his hand away and fell backwards onto the floor. Giraenis and Pieuje rushed over, Giraenis was faster since he cared for Plureague's health.

"He's speaking the truth, Giraenis." Plureague said as he tried hard to catch his breath.

"How can you tell?" Giraenis said quickly, passing an unpleasant glare toward Pieuje.

"I saw the king's memories." Plureague lowered his head as he spoke. "His final memories. Those crystals are sucking the life energy from their bodies and the king, I'm afraid, has passed away quite some time ago…that was not the Destin I knew."

"What? Was it some chump they had played in their place or something?" Giraenis asked.

"No. Looked like a guard was in charge. I will not believe that the body that lay in ruins within that crystal is King Destin. I heard rumors of his death during the Shadow Lord scare."

Giraenis looked to Pieuje then looked back to Plureague. "We'll get you to a bed. Whatever it is, you look like you're energy was swiped."

"So this is where you are. I go outside for a moment and the next thing I know, I can't get back in without bashing a few heads in." Ayame's voice blurted out from the door.

Giraenis spun around to see Ayame, Aonir, and a ninja standing in the door. He looked to Plureague only to see that the old Elvaan had risen to his feet and was dusting off his robes.

"This is a closed area. If you fail to leave now I will have to," Pieuje started.

"Ah, shut it." Giraenis blurted out. "Who's the ninja?"

"This is the ranger we saw with Aonir. Kitaku as he claims he is called." Ayame said with some pride in her voice. "I think he will be a good addition to our entourage

Kitaku flinched, wanting to say something but he stopped himself upon realizing her hand was on the hilt of her sword. Aonir kept quiet, her hands having been tied at the front gate since she was the original prisoner. Pieuje gave a meek smile upon seeing that the escapee had been brought back into custody. Plureague looked at Aonir and shook his head.

"Ok. Fine with me. Just remember, I'm the one taking the big hits, Kitaku." Giraenis said boldly.

Kitaku just stood in silence. Ayame pulled Aonir to the front before Pieuje.

"What is her punnishment?" Ayame said quickly.

Pieuje looked her over, then looked at the people surrounding him. "Throw her into Gusgen. I understand that Bastok needs a few good miners to build back up to meet San'd Oria's standards." He said in a mocking tone.

Everyone except for Kitaku flinched after hearing Pieuje's disrespect towards Bastok, even Aonir. Kitaku closed his eyes, he could do nothing to assist anyone while weakened. Ayame bowed and yanked the rope tying Aonir's hands, pulling Aonir behind her. Ayame led Aonir out of the Chateau and then looked her over in the rain.

"I can't believe you saw through me. You've hardly gained any rank and yet you can recognize me. You have a strong memory." Ayame said with a small smile.

"Huh?"

Ayame pulled out a small stone and held it close to her mouth. "Naji, are you there?"

There was a pause, then a voice came over the stone. "Yes, is that you, ma'am?"

"Yes, it's me. I've got the prisoner from San'd Oria here in front of me. She's ready for transport to Gusgen Mines."

"GUSGEN MINES! Are you sure that is where they are taking her!" He exclaimed.

"Yes. Go ahead and transport, Naji. Quit hesitating." Ayame ordered.

Silence fell over the stone for a moment until, "All right. Take her to the Consulate of Bastok. She can be transported from there. I'll get someone," Naji said.

"No, I want you to meet her with the equipment outside of Gusgen." Ayame instructed as she made her way southeast from the Chateau toward the consulate.

"Oh, all right, ma'am. I'll be there right away." Naji said with a sigh.

"Well, Aonir, this is your last stop. I'm sorry things worked out this way. You seem like a nice girl." Ayame said sternly as they entered the building.

"Tell me, before you transport me." Aonir asked.

"Why not, go ahead."

"Why such a punnishment for a person of age to travel?"

"Because," Ayame began.

"Ready for transport, ma'am." A guard said.

"I'm not sure, Aonir."

"Funny," Aonir stated as the guard began to cast, "you don't look much older than me."

The guard cast the spell upon her and she vanished before Ayame's eyes. Ayame walked out of the consulate building then made her way back toward the Chateau. The rain had not let up since it began pouring again only moments before she had reached the town gates with Aonir and Kitaku.

"Hey! Wait up!" A voice rang out from behind Ayame.

Ayame spun around to see a Mithra running with a Tarutaru close behind.

"I'm telling you, the people you want have got to be inside the Chateau d'Oraguille talking with one of the prrrinces." The Mithra shouted back to the Tarutaru.

"Well, wait up! You're running too fastaru!" The Tarutaru exclaimed.

"Hey!" Ayame shouted to them. "What is it you need?"

The Tarutaru stopped to see Ayame and smiled. "It's you! I've gotaru the message!"

Ayame's eyes shot wide open and she dashed to the Tarutaru. The Mithra stood behind the Tarutaru and began examining Ayame.

"Who is the Mithra?" Ayame asked.

"My name is Smedile. I'm the one that found this little guy rrroaming the streets." Smedile said with a grin.

"Little guy?" The Tarutaru whispered in annoyance.

"I see. Good work. I'll take things from here." Ayame said as she redirected her attention to the Tarutaru.

Smedile smiled and turned her back to them. "Ok then, I'll be off." She took a few steps away then hid behind a pole near the fountain.

"Whoever gave you that paper must have not known but it has a message written on it already. The message written in ink is nothing at all, but the paper speaks of someone taking ovaru Vana'diel by causing another world war."

"I see. Did it speak of anyone to be the leader?" Ayame asked.

"Noparu. Just said that the black power was the key to the recreation of life itself through the increase of strenth in monsters. Bunch of formulas on the paper that were written in a strange slang couldn't be broken down."

"I see. I'll instruct my associates immediately." Ayame said as she handed the Tarutaru one-thousand gil.

The Tarutaru bowed and rushed off and Ayame did the same. Smedile, on the other hand, came out from her hiding place.

"Hmm, looks like I get to investigate some myself. This sounds like fun."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author Note** -- Managed to push this through the works. Hope everyone enjoys the story and will continue giving me feedback. The more I get, the more I keep writing. Readers are NO.1 in keeping a story flowing. Keep reviewing and enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine

The blinding white light that had surrounded Aonir inside of the Consulate of Bastok of Northern San'd Oria had dispersed and Aonir found herself directly outside a large, white, stone building-like structure. A bright violet circle was around her, seeming to be emitting a strange, mystical light. She looked around her to see the dark, lighting filled skies of what she believed to be Konschtat Highlands. Aonir moved over to one side of the platform and looked over the side to see that there was a strange plant hopping around below. She decided that she should investigate further before moving away from the platform so she proceeded to the opposite side where she saw a man standing next to a chocobo.

"Miss Aonir, I assume?" A male voice said suddenly.

Aonir jumped, her foot slipping on the slippery platform, and fell off of the platform and onto the wet grassy ground with a thud. She winced, having fallen what felt like eight feet, before looking to see the man. He was young and wore armor with traces of blue in it. Very pretty, Aonir thought, for body armor. He made his way down the steps and around toward where Aonir had fallen. He reached out his hand only to be stared at for a moment before his offer of assistance was taken. Aonir was pulled up from the ground, her hands still bound, and dusted off.

"Are you Aonir?" He asked again.

"Yes. Your voice sounds familiar. You're that man Ayame spoke to over that pearl." Aonir said quickly, trying hard to hide the pain in her voice.

"Yes. I am Naji. I am here to," Naji said calmly.

"Escort me to Gusgen Mines. I heard you both." Aonir said with a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

"I see. You know," He said as he grabbed the rope and led her southeast, "if you had not escaped from prison when you were captured, you would have been let off with a warning."

"I was told I was going to Gusgen either way." Aonir argued.

"Well, I saw the report, your original punnishment was just going to be some work around Bastok in the Metalworks building. Nothing like this. I personally hate Gusgen and think they should get rid of this punnishment." Naji stated.

"Why is that?" Aonir said with added interest and fear in her voice.

"Well, the mines are not kept up at all and it's a giant death trap at the least. Rumors of it being haunted are all over the board and the only reason the mines are open is because of the vast amounts of darksteel ore that can be mined from it. That, and the Goldsmithing Guild claims rare rocks can be mined from within and you know how they can be."

"Great, um, about the mines being unkept and the hauntings, could you elaborate that?" Aonir asked.

"Sure, the people that are there by order of Bastok have put forth many claims about undead lurking around at all hours of the day. They also claim seeing and being attacked by ghosts." Naji explained as he led her across the hilly terrain.

Aonir gulped, "So, has anyone investigated these claims?"

"Yes, but no one said anything when they returned. They did have to be put into the care of a doctor in Jeuno, though. Something happened to them but each person that was sent never spoke of why."

"W-why?" Aonir said shakely.

"Oddly enough, they had cut out their own tongues after reporting back."

"E-every one of them?"

Naji looked back and nodded. "But, no worries, we have a guard there in Gusgen and he hasn't said a word about anything strange being down there."

Aonir shuddered. If the guard had not said anything, he could have cut out his tongue also. This was a nightmare. Unfortunately, no matter how badly Aonir wanted to wake up from this, there was no escaping now.

In Port San'd Oria, Plureague, Giraenis, Ayame, and Kitaku stood at the Airship dock as the ship drew into port. Plureague stood silent while Ayame pulled Kitaku along behind her.

"Perhaps upon reaching Jeuno and then reporting, we can rest a bit in Bastok." Giraenis said as he sat down in the passenger's hall of the ship.

"I'll leave the reporting to you. I'll take my time and gather some supplies while in Jeuno." Ayame said as she yanked Kitaku onto the ship.

"Yes. Rest." Plureague said softly as he made his way onto the ship, his eyes on the ground as he entered, bumping into a woman. "Oh, my sincerest apolo,"

His eyes shot wide open when he saw the person he had run into. Her hair was touching her shoulders, a dark-almost black-brown color. Her eyes were a bright green and her height just barely came to his chin. Her clothing was that of a contracted Black Mage but her appearance shocked him.

"Giraenis! Come here." He shouted.

"Excuse me. I need to get off here." The woman said sternly.

Giraenis walked over and gave Plureague a confused look. "Let the girl go, Plureague."

"No, you don't understand, miss, I have a proposition for you. Would you like to join our entourage? It will pay handsomely."

She looked at Plureague with a confused look then looked around at Ayame, Kitaku, and Giraenis. "What are you trying to pull here?"

"What do you mean?" Giraenis asked, his booming voice an unexpected surprise.

"I mean, your layout is paladin, white mage, samurai, and a ninja. What reason do I have to join a party that is doomed to death?" She stared at Plureague and gave a weak smile. "Not to mention the white mage's current health status."

"I'm actually a ranger. They just made me dress as a ninja." Kitaku blurted out, breaking free from Ayame's grip.

"Ok, so you claim to be a ranger. I still have no guarantee that your white mage is going to live for more than a day." The woman said harshly. "Now, let me go."

She pushed Plureague to the side and jumped off of the ship just as it began to pull away. She watched as the doors closed, locking Plureague and his crew on the ship away from her and she grinned, walking away from the dock.

"That was too close." A man said to the girl.

"I can handle myself. No need for you to hover around me."

"We got the Tarutaru back. He dropped his guard in Valkurm." The man said as the woman walked by him.

"Did he say anything?" She asked.

"Nothing yet."

"Stubborn creatures. All will be fixed as soon as we gain enough power."

"Did you plant the seed?" The man asked.

"Yes. Karst should have eaten it by now. The task was too easy."

The two walked to the door leading into customs.

"You have another mission?" He asked.

"Have yet to finish part two of my," She began as a light shone from her right pocket, "Yes, sir?" She said holding the stone up.

"I want you to find the one named Aonir and I want results." A man with a demonic voice said harshly.

"I'm working on it. The source in Jeuno said she was here in San'd Oria."

"Tara, she has been moved. Keep up with her. She is in Gusgen Mines."

The stone went black and silent. The girl glared angrily at the stone before shoving it back down into her pocket. The man laughed, quickly granted a glare.

"It seems you're losing your touch, Tara."

"Silence. At least I've managed to complete a mission." Tara snapped.

"How will you get to her? You have no way of getting information. Let alone getting onto that ship."

Tara froze. She then spun around toward the dock and stared at the end of the pier with wide eyes. She dashed down the stairs and around to the end of the pier.

"That Elvaan!" She said with astonishment in her voice.

"What about him?" The man said as he walked toward her. "I felt hardly any life from him."

"That was Plureague. The one who taught Aonir."

The man chuckled, "And to think you could have had all the information you needed if only you had stayed on that ship."

"Shut the hell up, Asht." Tara snapped.

"Heh, heh. How you think you're getting on that ship?" Asht said slyly as he put his hand onto her shoulder.

She spun around and grabbed the scythe from her back, slicing his hand off. Blood poured from the nub that once bore his hand. Tara looked into his frightened eyes, following her swing around and locking the scythe in place on her back while a grin slid across her lips.She then kicked his severed hand off of the pier and into the water.

"Easy." She said with an evil grin across her lips. "Just as easy as killing you."

She placed her fingertips together and began to cast a spell. Asht clutched onto his arm in agony as he watched her spell take action. A bright yellow ball of light formed at the center of his body. Rays of heat shot into it, increasing the size of the ball of light until it exploded and Asht's bloodcurdling scream was all that echoed. She lowered her hands and laughed to herself.

"Like I said. As easy as killing you, Asht." She chuckled as she placed her fingertips together once again. This time, when the spell was completed, she vanished in a wave of black and violet.

Rushing into Upper Jeuno from Batallia Downs, a worn out Smedile dragged her tail through the gates, her body coated in dust and tree sap. Her red hair was filled with dirt and her eyes were filled with sand.

"Ok, now to see about that girrrl. Ran into a few guys in La Theine that heard she was going to Gusgen. But nothing else on that note." Smedile said while trying to dust herself off.

She dusted off her tail, ears, hair, and armor then dashed down the streets of Upper Jeuno toward the residential district. She dashed passed the Guide Stone and down the steps into Lower Jeuno, then down the second set of steps to Port Jeuno. Oddly enough, Jeuno was in more of an uproar than usual. Most were in a panic-like state. Some screaming about the world ending, then the standard rush of adventuring needs, shopping, and bazaars.

She raced toward the airships only to run smack into Giraenis's bulky body as she entered neared the entrance to Bastok's dock.

"Why is it we always end up running into people or people run into us?" Giraenis asked as he extended his big hand to Smedile.  
"Maybe it's a sign that some people are getting fat." Ayame blurted out.

Kitaku stepped into sight in his ranger attire followed by Plureague.

Smedile stood up without Giraenis's help and proceeded to examine every one of the people that were before her carefully. She quickly identified Ayame out of the crew that was before her. Ayame looked at her and stepped forward quickly.

"Hey, it's that Mithra from San'd Oria." Ayame said.

"What?" Plureague said in confusion.

"You know her, Ayame?" Giraenis asked.

"No. She eavesdropped on me and the Tarutaru messanger. Remember when I told you what the note read just before we got on the ship?"

"So, she knows of it?" Plureague asked as he made his way around Giraenis to lean against the wall.

"Yes, I hearrrd it. I wont lie. I hearrrd it all and I want in on this adventurrre." Smedile said stubbornly.

Plureague pushed off of the wall and stepped forward. "You see, young Mithra, I'm not sure how we can work you in. We just do not have the room or the ability to extend into an alliance."

"Look, all I want is to join in. If you don't need me, then say so. Don't try and sugarrr-coat it." Smedile snapped.

Just then, Jeuno fell silent. Plureague and his crew looked around, only to see that everyone's eyes were fixed beyond the ports just behind them. They spun around, only to be met with what looked like a flaming airship. The ship was not showing signs of slowing, it was going to crash right into Jeuno.

"EVERYONE, MOVE TO THE UPPER LEVELS!" Giraenis shouted at the top of his lungs just as the frenzy to escape had begun.

People were fleeing in all directions, toward the gates out into Sauromugue or up toward Lower Jeuno and Upper Jeuno. Children were being snatched by their parents as they ran, yanking and even dragging them along as they fled. Plureague, Ayame, Kitaku, and Smedile, all rushed toward the Guide Stone to flee upward. Giraenis stayed near the rear, going slow so he could push others along. Plureague shouted something to Giraenis but nothing was heard over the pandemonium and the roar of the inferno falling toward Jeuno.

Smedile ushered Kitaku and Ayame up into Lower Jeuno then looked to Plureague, who had stopped just in front of the Guide Stone to wait for Giraenis. She darted over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Old man!"  
"Not without Giraenis. He is my friend and I will not leave him behind." Plureague demanded.

"JEEZE! Look, he's right therrre, COME ON!" Smedile shouted as she pulled Plureague over.

Giraenis ran over, gasping for breath. "There are still people in Port, they are hiding and I can't find them all in time."

"LOOK! If we don't move now, no one will be able to find US!" Smedile shouted, tugging as hard as she could in an attempt to pull Plureague up the steps.

The roar of the ship was getting louder as it drew closer to the impact point. Smedile gave Plureague another tug, finally succeeding in moving the old Elvaan from his perch. Giraenis rushed up the stairs followed closely by Plureague. Smedile, who had fallen over from the sudden release in tension from Plureague moving as she tugged, quickly jumped to her feet only to be stopped by the sound of a person clearing there throat.

"Where is Plureague and party?" The woman asked.

"Look, now is not a good time to ask that." Smedile instructed. "We have to get to Lowerrr Jeuno and fast!"

"I see. I'll follow you." The woman said quickly, following Smedile up the steps.

The airship groaned as it fell, turning to the right slightly until finally slamming into the Windurstian dock. The stone that made the structure collapsed over the firey ship as it ground into and through customs until breaking through the other side and into the streets of Port Jeuno. It blocked off the gates leading out and it pushed gallons of water and rock into the street blocking of the ship dock to Kazham. The roof of the chocobo stables collapsed and the street was left in ruin.

Plureague and his crew, as well as all of Jeuno, felt the town shake from the impact. Giraenis found that he was a decent prop for Plureague and just about every other person in Jeuno that was around him. Ayame and Kitaku had fallen sideways and were almost on top of oneanother. Smedile had managed to keep on her feet while the woman that had followed her simply braced herself on the now cracked wall that was the stairway. Almost immediately after the shaking had stopped, hundreds of people dashed down the steps, nearly running over Plureague and his crew as well as themselves, just to get a peek at what had happened.

"People make me sick sometimes, Giraenis." Plureague said softly.

"Heh, heh. You say that now even though we use to rush into stuff like that." Giraenis stated with a grin.

"I hate to break the mood," Ayame said as she stood up, "but we have to investigate what happened at any rate, so we may as well follow the crowd."

"She's got a point." Giraenis said sadly with a shrug.

"Hey, what about me?" Smedile blurted out.

"Alright, I guess we can," Plureague said with an annoyed tone of voice.

"It's that black mage from the airship!" Kitaku interrupted.

The woman bowed. "I've been looking for you. I'll take you up on that offer if it's still open."

Smedile exchanged glances between the woman and the group of people for about two mins before shouting, "You guys know each other!"

"No time to explain. If my calculations are correct, that was the airship from Bastok." Ayame said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Bastok's?" Giraenis asked.

"If I'm right, we may have another clue in are hands." Ayame said as she made her way down the steps. "A valuable clue."

"You have no idea." The black mage said under her breath.

"What?" Smedile asked quickly.

"Hm?" The woman looked to Smedile and smiled. "What is it?"

"You said something."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken."

Smedile watched as the woman followed the rest of them down into Port Jeuno. She sighed heavily, she knew she heard something but she had to try hard to keep everyone satisfied. She could not say that the girl seemed to know what happened. If she did, the others would think she were insane. Besides, maybe she was wrong about that black mage. Maybe she was just reading the signals wrong. With a shrug, Smedile darted down the steps, hoping to keep up with the group that she had just joined for the adventure she hoped would be the best so far.

In Konschtat Highlands, Naji had managed to bring Aonir to the mouth of the mines. It alone was enough to send chills down a seasoned adventurer's spine. Old, rusty, and noticably unkept, Aonir knew already that just two hours inside that dark, damp, rat hole was punnishment enough for her. It did not help that Naji had handed her some light-material, hunter-green, mining uniform of some sort. Short-sleeved and thin, Aonir could tell already that maybe she would fall in under one hour.

The air that flowed out from inside the mine was cold, damp, and smelt very stale. Naji took her doublet and her other items, leaving her to wear the green outfit and her club. Naji slid a cart over and attached it to the tracks muttering something about how it never seemed to stay in place. Aonir gulped as he handed her a pickaxe, stuffing several others into her bag. To Aonir, it looked like a supply for over ten years but Naji mentioned that it would not last but maybe five days.

Naji led Aonir into the mine, passed the Galkan guard. The cold air was hard to take in at first, stinging her lungs with every breath. Just as he led her through the thin and winding tunnel that was the that was opening of the mine, through a wide opening with many paths leading into it, down some old wooden steps, and then left behind an iron door to fend for herself, Aonir knew she was going to be in serious trouble.


	10. Chapter Ten

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** --- Hi there, sorry for the long delay...I actually forgot I'd even started this chapter. It's finished at least. Sorry (again) for the delay in getting up here. Smed, if you read it, correct me on your wyvern's name if I picked the wrong one. I just seem to remember you saying you loved your Hien. : P I'm not sure if it is correct but I just seem to think it fits.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten

The iron door slammed shut before Aonir with a loud crash that seemed to echo throughout the mine endlessly. That or her mind was making her think that was the source of the low rumble. She took a shallow breath, the cold air still painful to her lungs, and slowly made her way down the tunnel the door had closed her into. The tunnel led northwest and opened into a large room filled with the remains of what use to be a prosperous mine. Small, green flames flew around in the air and vanished right before her eyes. When they neared her, they went through her body as if they were only illusions. She followed the tracks along the right wall, passing another passage, then north through a third passage that seemed to go straight north.

She gulped, her hands clutching the pickaxe until her knuckles were white, and proceeded through the tunnel until it opened into another large room. She looked around from where she stood. Strange buildings that looked like they were going to fall apart if you blew on them, a row of carts just sitting on the tracks, to her right across the room was another path, and those green flames again.

"S-so far, nothing too strange…not counting those flame-things." Aonir whispered her breath noticeable.

She cautiously made her way across the room, once again following the tracks until she found another tunnel leading down in the northwest corner of the room. Her breath shaky but slightly calming, she made her way down the path. It was a curled passageway, only straightening when it opened into a small, circular room with a small shack in it. She noticed something shinning on the wall just to her right and she dashed over as quietly as she could. She looked around, hoping no ghosts would come over, and then she proceeded to pull on the shinning stone. She could not budge it. She looked at her pickaxe, then to the stone and shrugged. Using what little strength her body had, she hoisted the axe up then thrust it down upon the wall, jamming the tip just behind the rock.

"Oh, great, I think I'm stuck." Aonir said under her breath, the thought sending sudden chills up her spine.

She frantically pulled on the pickaxe until it finally snapped, the rock falling to the ground as well as the head of her pickaxe. Aonir, having not expected the sudden release of the pickaxe, fell backward and landed on her rear, smacking her back against a small wooden post holding a small lantern. She froze, afraid that the noise she had created had been heard by something. She sat for a moment until she felt she was safe (as safe as anyone could be in this place) then she stood up and grabbed the rock she had just pulled from the wall.

"Wow, it's a pretty stone. A heavy stone, but pretty." Aonir said with a small smile on her lips.

Just then, a noise that resembled a shrill scream echoed through the mine. Chills shot up and down Aonir's spine. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she looked to the left toward another tunnel. She gulped and muttered what was supposed to be a 'hello' but sounded more like a squeak than anything else. She tucked the rock into her bag then followed the wall around until she reached the tunnel. She took a deep breath then piered down it only to see what looked like a man standing with his head hung low.

"Oh, no! Sir, are you ok?" Aonir said quickly, rushing toward the man.

Aonir managed to get to him only to see him spin around to face her showing a face that was twisted in agony. Aonir froze, her body filled with fright as the man floated toward her. She let out a scream of fright and ran back into the room where she had mined the rock, up the path, and out into the big room once again. She had not noticed she had screamed the whole way up and now that she had time to think, she could not calm herself down. Her hands quickly covered her mouth and she backed up into the wall, sliding down to the floor while trying desperately to calm down.

She heard footsteps. They were fast and the spacing was abnormal for a single person. Could it be some soldiers? Maybe she was heard and that Galka soldier called for help. No, she thought, he did not seem to be awake when she saw him. Could it be, she gulped as she thought, undead?

"I guess I'm just a little too weak for this. I didn't even last an hour in this rock." Aonir said with the panic in her voice rising.

"Hey!" A male voice rang out.

"DON'T HURT ME!" Aonir screamed, covering her eyes, her body shaking.

"Hey, girl, cool it!" The voice said again.

Aonir peeked from between her fingers to see a Hume man with black hair and blue eyes staring at her. He was wearing the same clothes as she was and even had a pickaxe at his side.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" She asked.

"No, I heard a scream and ran up. Was it you?" He asked.

Aonir blushed, "Yes, I saw a, um, ghost."

"New here, eh?" He asked as he held out a hand to help her up.

"Very."

"I've been down here for about two years, maybe three." He said as he pulled her up.

"Why don't you know for sure?" She asked as she dusted herself off.

"No way of keeping track of time."

Aonir looked at him sadly. "I don't know how long I have to be here. I'm hoping not long. I hate this place."

"Heh, what did you do?" He asked.

"Wait, I don't even know you. Who are you?" Aonir said quickly, giving him a strange look.

"Ok…that was a little random." He said with a smile. "My name is Sir…er…just Zakk."

"Sir Zakk?" Aonir asked with a small smile.

"No, I'm not a 'sir' anymore." He argued.

"Well, whatever the case, I'm Aonir. Nice to meet you." Aonir said in a whisper.

"Um, why are you whispering?" Zakk asked.

"So things can't hear me." Aonir said sheepishly.

"Well, look at it this way; you're not alone in this mine. There are people scattered all over this place." Zakk stated. "Some are here to earn money to pay off a fine of some sort, like me, then there are adventurers who are here to make their own money."

"So people just come here for gil?" Aonir asked.

"Sometimes. Well, I'm going to head back and pick the walls some more. Take care here, ok?" Zakk said with a smile as he turned his back to her.

"Um, so, is there really undead in here?" Aonir quickly asked.

"Yeah, you'll see them soon enough."

Aonir gulped as she watched him walk off. She did not want to see them, which was the whole point in asking that question. She wanted to avoid the undead as much as possible. She sighed and pulled another pickaxe from her bag then walked along the wall heading left where she spotted another shinning stone. This one seemed pretty deep in the wall. She could not even scrape off some of the encasing rock with her finger.

She slammed her pickaxe against the wall, chips of the wall fell from it, her pickaxe would break, and she continued this process until she finally managed to pull out the rock. It was gold colored and somewhat light. She threw it in the bag and it was then that an ear-piercing siren began to blare. Aonir fell to her knees, her body shaking as she covered her ears in an attempt to block out the sound.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!"

The siren roared for several minutes before silencing, echoing through the tunnels softly until it completely vanished. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around to see that the area was still empty. Carefully, but not without quivering, Aonir rose from her knees and dusted her legs off.

"Something tells me that we'll be seeing a lot of each other at this rate." Zakk's voice rang out suddenly from behind her.

"W-what was that?" Aonir stuttered.

"That," Zakk said with a solemn expression, "was our old time siren. The guard that works it is messed up in the head. That siren goes off every day or so in awkward times. Think it may have a messed up wire."

"Is that all?" Aonir asked nervously while expecting another horror story.

"Don't tell me you're sugar-coating that for her." A female voice blurted out.

Aonir and Zakk turned to see a woman covered in dirt walk up with a pickaxe over her shoulder. Her hair looked blonde but with all the dust and dirt the color was a little off and the strange, green lighting of the mines was not helpful.

"Trish. Look, she's new; don't scare her anymore than she already is." Zakk argued as the girl rushed over.

"Look here, new-bait, the guard was murdered and his corpse is swinging near the fucking control to that pain-in-the-ass horn. Every day or two, his body is shifted and he hits that god damned switch. Get use to that, it's the only truly man-made noise in this hell hole." Trish said with annoyance.

"Trish, watch yourself. You're not all that old yourself."

"Ha!" Trish blurted out, "Look, Zakk, I may not have been around this mine as long as you but I will be leaving before you. I've gathered enough ore to bail myself out of this dump and be rich."

Trish turned on her heel and walked off; laughing as she slowly vanished into the shadows of the mine. Zakk looked after her and shook his head before turning his attention back to Aonir, who was now completely filled with both fear and confusion. He smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't listen to her. She's just in this place for the money now."

"Um, you've been here for a long time…so you know what is what?" Aonir asked.

"Heh, kinda."

Aonir dug into her bag and pulled out the rocks. Zakk's eyes widened and a small grin came across his lips.

"What are these?" Aonir asked softly.

"These are your tickets out." He said closing her fingers over the stones. "So hold onto them tightly." Aonir looked into his eyes and smiled, nodding slightly.

Aonir thought for only a moment that the mines may not be entirely horrible with him around to help. Of course, she thought again, the mines were a little too creepy to be hanging around with confidence.

Meanwhile, in Jeuno's port, the guards were working to put out the flames that had formed from the impact of the airship. What few people that had remained in the port were scrambling like rats from a sinking ship. Several had been killed, crushed by the airship as it smashed into the street. Others were hit with flying debris, some lying in the open, others curled up by the walls, dead or dying. The Ducal guard had managed, shortly after Plureague and his party had returned into the hectic streets of Port Jeuno, to seal off the stairway, both up and downstairs and including the residential area.

The civilians that were inside Port Jeuno were being held for physicals as well as answers. For the questions asked by the people to the guards, the only answer given was that the incident occurred due to pilot error and would be investigated further as the clean up progressed. Plureague, having seen many catastrophes in his day, sensed that there was something else that should be looked into.

"Sir, I must ask that you take your party over to the San'd Orian airship entrance and be looked at by our doctor. After an assessment, our guards will escort you to the upper levels." A young man stated, staring at Plureague as he spoke.

"I'm afraid your order will be ignored." Plureague said sternly. "My name is Plureague and my companions and I are on a quest given by Bastok. This event may have some connection to what I am investigating so I will be needing access to that ship."

The young guard stood firm and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I'm sorry, I cannot let you pass."

Plureague sighed and shook his head. "Black mage, Mithra," He said without gazing at them, "show me your worthy of joining my entourage."

"My name is Smedile, old man. Learrrn it!" Smedile growled as she stepped forward, bringing her right hand to her lips and whistled.

"Hmph…I shan't need your little pet."

"Arrogant little wench, arrre'nt we?" Smedile said with a scowl as her pet dragon flew to her side.

"Tara is what I am called. I am a master black mage and have no need for your cheap little parlor tricks." Tara stepped before the Ducal guard and grinned as she placed her fingertips close together. "I advise you reconsider your orders before it is too late."

The guard gritted his teeth and darted his eyes between Tara and Smedile, who was drawing her polearm. He shifted his grip on the hilt of his sword, preparing to draw it and attack. Smedile twirled the polearm and stood ready to strike; Hien took to the air, arcing his body to attack. Tara remained motionless, staring into the guard's shifting eyes, her back straight and her hands cupped.

"You, there!" Wolfgang's voice rang out.

All attention shifted to Wolfgang. The guard released his hold on the hilt of his sword to look and salute. Smedile relaxed her hold on her polearm, placing it at her side, the blade pointing to the sky, as Hien landed smoothly onto the cobblestone street. Tara lowered her hands but did not move an inch.

"Wolfgang. Perhaps you can place some brains in this soldier of yours." Plureague said coldly, bracing on Giraenis.

"I wasn't expecting to see your face for a while. You giving up?" Wolfgang asked.

"You've lost faith in me, too, eh?" Plureague said as he pushed away from Giraenis and made his way passed Tara and Smedile to stand before Wolfgang.

"I figured you'd come after hearing of this, at any rate. You should take a look." Wolfgang grumbled.

"So, we have permission?" Giraenis asked.

"Not exactly. You're going to have to sneak in."

Plureague chuckled, "Is that a white mage joke or are you serious?"

"I'm serious…but that spell would come in handy." Wolfgang said with a smirk.

"What ship was it?" Ayame blurted out, a hint of concern in her voice and her gaze at the mangled airship.

Wolfgang turned to face the ship, his back to the group, and he thought for a moment.

"The people I've spoken with," the young guard blurted out suddenly, "state that just before it hit, it looked like it was going to dock in Bastok's pier. Then it veered right and slammed into Windurst's dock."

Wolfgang turned to face him and nodded. "Makes sense, the angle of the ship is proof enough to make that legit. Dismissed."

The guard saluted and rushed off. Smedile took the moment to place her polearm back in its place upon her back.

"Come through at night. I'll keep my back turned just this once but you better get out of there within five minutes. Any later and I'll pull you out and charge you with tampering with evidence." Wolfgang said as he got into Plureague's face. "Which means, you owe me."

Wolfgang pushed through the group and made his way toward the stairs leaving Plureague, Ayame, Kitaku, Smedile, Giraenis, and Tara standing in the middle of the street.

"Well, I say we hide out down stairs by the auction vendors. Then, after dark, we'll go onto that ship." Plureague said with a hint of determination in his weak voice.

Giraenis nodded and watched as Plureague stumbled his way down the steps. He shook his head and took one step when Tara chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Your friend. He hides it so well, doesn't he?" Tara said with a smirk as she looked up to Giraenis for a moment.

"Hide's what?"

"Don't be coy with me. You can feel it too. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Tara stated as she followed the group down the stairs.

Giraenis stared after her then looked to the sky. Something about that girl made him feel awkward but he could not put his finger on exactly what it was.


	11. Chapter Eleven

--Here it is, (finally) chapter eleven! I think this chapter is well worth the wait. Be sure to note that this is a fictional story and that Gusgen is, um, well, not quite this bad I guess. Heh, heh. Enjoy!--

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven

Back inside the dingy tunnels of Gusgen Mines, Aonir had practically glued her body to Zakk. She had tried not to but the creepy shrieks and moans of the mine made her exceptionally jumpy, something she felt was unfair. Zakk was amazing in her eyes. He skillfully mined while rarely breaking his pickaxe and he did not jump at every little sound. He also knew his way around, taking small shortcuts as they traveled around the top floor of the mine. The eerie green flames that flew around in the air, only to vanish slowly into thin air, were finally the last thing on Aonir's list of 'things to fear'.

Zakk, on the other hand, found Aonir's fears amusing yet understandable. The fact that he understood, and the solid fact that she was stuck in the mine with no map, is the only thing that kept Aonir from leaving him entirely. The two of them combined managed to mine several chunks of Darksteel Ore, Gold Ore, as well as some colored stones. Zakk even began to drag around a mining cart just to help carry some of the stuff.

Every once in a while, the siren would blare, just as Trish had said it would. This time, the siren sounded warped, constantly restarting itself in mid-blare. The image of a partially, if not entirely, decomposed corpse of a Bastokan officer swinging side to side, hitting the switch ran through Aonir's mind, causing chills to slide up and down her spine.

"It's ok." Zakk said consolingly.

"E-easy for you to say." Aonir stuttered.

"Look," Zakk said with a small smile, "Trish just has an attitude issue. Ignore what she says, OK?"

Aonir looked at his soft expression, the siren having stopped and the remains of it slowly fading through the tunnel, and tried to smile, "OK. I'll trust you."

"Good." Zakk said with a grin.

"But if you're wrong, I get to hit you with a rock." Aonir added quickly as she chased him.

"Hey, that's not fair to me."

"Well, you think my being afraid is a joke."

Just then, a shriek of horror rang out, echoing through the tunnel as if it were an enraged specter. Zakk looked straight ahead, his eyes open and his ears trying hard to pin-point the location of the shout. Aonir spun around, her back to Zakk, her legs quivering as she knew that if someone were in trouble, she had to help due to her job. It was her duty to help travelers, even prisoners, when they needed it after all. Zakk dashed off, telling Aonir to stay put. Unfortunately, he had moved so quickly, and had failed to notice Aonir's attention being elsewhere, that Aonir did not hear a word of what he had said.

Aonir muttered to Zakk, who was no longer near her, that she was going to follow the tunnel and run northeast until she reached the bigger of the two rooms on that end. Without looking back, she dashed north and followed the path by taking the east tunnel which opened into a somewhat small area, she was back in the room where she had first experienced the siren and met Zakk. She looked to her left to see the mining carts then darted across the room, following the tracks, downstairs, through the room where she saw the ghost and into a much bigger room just beyond.

Aonir followed the left wall around until going behind a second wooden structure. The shriek rang out again, this time; the noise sounded like the person was in pain, under attack even. Aonir's heart jumped into her throat as she felt along the wall. The screaming was not as clear, in fact, it seemed to be getting weaker. Aonir, having no lantern of any sort, felt along the wall until a strange breeze could be felt coming from just below her. She looked down to see a small hole, barely big enough for two fingers.

She grabbed her pickaxe, her adrenaline doing the thinking, and took a quick swing at the hole. Nothing happened. She did it again, the shriek echoing through again. Upon the third attempt, Aonir slid the pickaxe back into her bag and sighed. She felt she was useless as a white mage. Being unable to help someone that, from the sound of it, was dying hurt her. Filled with sadness and hopelessness, Aonir slammed her fist against the wall. Suddenly, she heard what sounded like rocks falling. It was then that the ground beneath her seemed to vanish. She fell.

Aonir quickly caught the floor with her hands and tried desperately to pull herself up, only managing to get her head up and her elbows bent. The rest of her hung below the floor, an easy snack for a monster. She kicked, there were no walls around her below. She was too afraid to look down. She reached her left hand out to grab for a rock to help pull herself up. Unfortunately, the rock was not sturdy. Upon her pulling the stone broke free and Aonir was sent falling down, splashing into rusty water below.

She tried to open her eyes but the large amounts of rust and dirt in the water stung her eyes. She kept sinking, the weight of the pickaxes pulling her down into the water. She opened the bag and dumped all but one. She managed to peek out only to find the skeleton of a person lying underneath an old cart; she panicked and quickly swam to the surface. When her head broke through to the surface she gasped for breath, coughing up the water she had ingested upon her entrance. She began to recover from her sudden fright only to feel a sudden chill. The water was moving slightly, something that could not have been caused by her splashing. She looked right and left, scanning the area as quickly and carefully as she could. The waves grew harsher and the feeling that she was being watched had begun to set in. Aonir heard the water splash from behind her and she quickly turned around.

There, to her horror, was something that beat the horror of a ghost. The stringy hair, the partially decomposed skin, exposed bones, the lack of true eyes. Aonir's eyes shot wide open with terror as the creature opened its mouth, exposing where teeth and tongue use to reside. The clothing on it, or what remained of clothing, seemed like a child's dress. Aonir began to swim backward as quickly as she could, unable to take her eyes off of the hideous creature before her. It was then that it let out an ear-piercing shriek. The sudden jolt caused Aonir to lose speed, having to catch her breath from the fierceness of her heart's beating.

The ghoul began to swim for her, if you could call the movements swimming. Aonir's movements became even more frantic, desperate to get to shore and run. She could feel her body trying to give out on her, the wave's force overmatching her strength and slowly draining her energy. The creature let out another shriek, louder than the first. This one seemed to make rocks from the ceiling drop, one of which tapped Aonir on the head sending her under for a moment. Her head resurfaced, a small trail of blood began to trickle down her head, onto her forehead, then down the side of her nose beside her left eye.

Suddenly, her hand hit mud, she had reached the shore. She frantically pulled her heavy, water-drenched body up onto the dirt and clay. Her legs weak, she looked back to see the creature begin to rise from the water, its shape contorting, twisting, transforming into a monstrous ghost. It looked like brownish black cloth-like tendrils and scrawny, boney arms swinging below. Aonir pushed away, her body too weak to stand. The ghost began making its way, flying over the water, toward her. Aonir continued to scoot back until her back hit something soft, she froze. Something warm and wet fell near her right hand. She gazed down to see what looked to be a piece of bloody meat. With a gulp, she looked up.

Aonir screamed. Just above her, standing clearly of its own strength, was a partially devoured and mangled Trish, her pickaxe clutched tightly in hand. Trish grunted and raised the pickaxe, swinging it down at Aonir. Aonir rolled left just as the axe fell and got on all fours, glancing over to see Trish's form twist and deform into a ghost as well. She looked to the ghost that was over the water to see that it was now over land and moving ever-closer to her. With all her strength, Aonir pushed to her feet and darted right, down the tunnel. She halted only for a moment to choose a path to take at the fork, and then proceeded east, through an open area and around. The shrieks of undead growing louder and more frequent as she made her way through the dark tunnels. Aonir could not take it, her eyes practically closed as she went. Following the wall the best she could, she smacked into something, falling backwards onto the hard tracks with a thud and a shriek.

"Aonir!" Zakk's familiar voice rang out.

"Zakk!" Aonir shouted opening her eyes to see a dust and dirt covered Zakk before her, sword in hand.

Zakk pulled her up and held her close to him, "What happened? I told you to stay put."

"You did not! I told you where I was going!" Aonir argued while gasping for breath.

"Oh, well, whatever the case, we have to get out of here." Zakk ordered, turning around and leading Aonir south, through the tunnel and down through a door.

"How did you know that door was open?" Aonir asked.

"I didn't, we got lucky." Zakk replied, darting up the wooden stairs, passed the ghost of a child.

Aonir nearly freaked at the sight of the small ghost hopping up the stairs but with what she had been through, this ghost was a small threat, possibly the smallest of them all. Her mind was racing; trying to gather together everything she had witnessed and put it into words that would not make her appear insane when Zakk froze in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Aonir muttered in a whisper.

"We've got company." He said sternly, his eyes focused to the red dots, eyes, shining at them from the darkness ahead.

Meanwhile, in Port Jeuno, Plureague had already given each person a job to do while breaking into the airship. Giraenis would use one of his great swords to pry open the door, allowing Plureague, Smedile, Kitaku, and Ayame to enter the ship. Tara will stand watch along with Hien, Smedile's dragon. If everything went smoothly, the team should be able to gather the information they needed, if there was any to be found, and then scatter away from the scene with little sign of their presence. Plureague decided to keep Giraenis outside the ship to help keep an eye on Tara, since he trusted her about as far as he could throw her.

Giraenis found it odd, and somewhat insulting, that his purpose was more manual labor than anything else but he kept his mouth shut about it. Tara had her usual attitude about being told to stand guard and managed to give Plureague a good death glare before following instructions. Smedile told Hien to fly over the city and keep watch, which the little dragon did with haste. Kitaku, who had been pulled into his ninja gear again, felt sick to his stomach about breaking into the airship but Ayame kept him on a leash. Smedile, who was still the curious kitty, was beginning to feel tired from all the stress.

"All right, go, Giraenis." Plureague whispered.

Giraenis nodded and wedged the sword's blade between the sliding doors and began to lean against the hilt of the sword. The doors of the ship groaned under the pressure and slowly slid open. Plureague raised his hand, palm to Giraenis, ordering him to hold his weight. He looked to Ayame and Kitaku, who had placed themselves on top of the ship, for the sign of 'all clear'. Ayame nodded to Plureague and he waved them down, dashing into the ship as he did so. Tara watched as Ayame, Kitaku, and Smedile rushed into the ship after Plureague and she rolled her eyes at their eagerness.

"What did you mean, Tara?" Giraenis whispered.

"About what, Galka?" Tara said coldly, her back to him as she watched for guards.

"About Plureague. That comment just before we went down by the auction house."

"Heh, that is something I do not have to share with," She began as a light began to emit from the stone in her pocket, "damn. Be right back."

Tara took off around to the other side of the ship, leaving Giraenis to hold onto the sword. She pulled the stone from her pocket to see a Dark Knight, his surrounding green and grey, holding a scythe to what appeared to be two people. She looked closer and saw that there was a man with a woman, both in green clothing, surrounded by skeletons. Her expression grew filled with rage and she thrust the stone into her pocket.

"My lord, take me to the Dark Knight." She said harshly. "A strange mist enveloped her and she vanished.

Inside the ship, Plureague lead the way through the rubble, stepping over wooden planks that had been forced up. Ayame could not believe that an airship could be in such good condition after crashing into something with such force. Kitaku did not care; he just wished he was not in his ninja attire. Smedile, on the other hand, was in awe with how the ship looked. Ruins, yet salvageable. This continued until Plureague caught a glimpse of something in the passenger hall. Covering the walls and floor were the same blue crystals that he had seen in San'd Oria. Inside the crystal were several passengers, about four.

"In here. Look at this." Plureague said in a hastened whisper.

The group entered and saw the sight, jaws dropped. The crystals were light blue, glowing as if gaining energy from something within the ship. They gathered together at the back and stretched out toward the doorway where the party stood like vines or roots. The roots extended out from the rear wall, along the ceiling, floor and side walls themselves as they seemed to reach out like arms. Smedile about fell backwards in shock at the site but everyone's trance broke when Ayame spoke.

"President Karst!"

Everyone shot a glance at Ayame, who had bolted through the door and was standing near the back of the room by the core of the crystal. Plureague followed, waving his hand to tell the others to follow him in. Smedile was a little hesitant but she went in anyway.

"By the goddess…" Plureague whispered as he got a clear view of the trapped passengers.

"President Karst…Lord Lucius…all of them…" Ayame whispered, her voice cracking slightly. Plureague went to place a hand on her shoulder but she jerked away. "Whoever did this…shall pay dearly. You will make sure of that, will you not, Plureague?"

"Yes, but what of you?" Plureague asked.

"I'll keep Kitaku in my custody; after all, he is a ninja." Ayame explained, Kitaku's groan of annoyance ignored, "I failed my duty. I was too late. So I'll stay behind."

"Then why drag me through the mud if you're the one that failed?" Kitaku argued.

"Because, I arrested you so you are my responsibility. Where I go, you go."

"Argh! Why did my mother have to fall in love with a ninja?"

"Hey, pops," Smedile blurted out to Plureague, "you ok?"

Plureague fell to one knee, his hand grasping his chest, as he muttered, "I'm not sure…"

"Giraenis! Get in here!" Ayame shouted.

Giraenis, who was still wondering where Tara had run off to, heard the sudden call and looked around him. No one was near him. He carefully wedged the sword in place then slipped underneath the blade and into the ship. Giraenis rushed to the passenger hall to see the large mass of crystal and Plureague kneeling, obviously in pain, while being surrounded by everyone else.

"What happened here?" He asked as he pushed over to Plureague.

"Don't know, he was starrring into that rrrock and fell all of a sudden." Smedile stated.

"Get…me…out…of here…" Plureague strained.

Giraenis quickly picked him up and jogged out of the room, under the blade, and out into the street. Smedile followed, leaving Ayame and Kitaku in the ship. She whistled, the sound echoing out of the ship seconds before she did, to call Hien. Plureague looked up at Giraenis, his body so weak that all he could see was a grey blur.

"Where did Tara go?" Plureague asked.

"Don't know, she just ran off." Giraenis answered.

"We'll go to Bastok. She'll know where to meet us." Plureague muttered.

"What about you, grrramps?" Smedile blurted out as she let Hien fly off. "You know that you're too weak to cast a teleporrrt spell."

"Like hell I am." Plureague argued, his tone still weak, as he pushed himself free from Giraenis' grip. He pulled a staff from his bag and used it as a crutch then looked to Smedile and Giraenis and shook his head. "Like I said, we shall go to Bastok and wait. Besides, I have something very important I must do."

Giraenis stared at his friend for a moment then lowered his head. "Understood, Plureague."

Smedile shrugged. Giraenis stretched for a moment while Plureague began casting. The team would camp out by the crag for the rest of the night then run to Bastok. Plureague felt something was wrong but he kept his thoughts to himself as the team vanished from Jeuno.

Meanwhile, inside Gusgen Mines, Zakk was facing off against a wave of skeletons. Six of them had pulled up from the rocky ground, red eyes hunting for life to destroy. Zakk swung his old sword, noticeably used and worn from the years of him being inside the mines. Rust had settled on parts of the blade and the hilt had imprints from where his hand always rested. Each skeleton wielding a scythe, the blade fully rusted and black with rot. Aonir kept close, her back to his, as they carefully battled the skeletons. Aonir flung her pickaxe, catching one skeleton by the skull and cracking it.

The two continued this for several minutes, even hours, until only one remained. The skeleton slashed. Zakk lifted his sword to parry. The only sound that arose was a loud _clink_ followed by the sound of torn flesh. Aonir spun around to see Zakk fall backwards against the wall, his arm clutching his chest and a thick, red liquid flowing over his arm and onto the ground. Zakk slid down the wall and sat on the ground, his body hunched over in pain. Aonir rushed over and stood between Zakk and the skeleton.

"Aonir, just run!" Zakk winced.

"No. You've helped me since I came into this place. It's my job to help so I am going to stay." Aonir shouted.

"Run, you idiot!"

"NEVER!" Aonir said as she gained a white aura around her.

"D-divine seal?" Zakk stuttered under his breath. "She's a white mage?"

Aonir glared at the approaching skeleton. She then cast a spell on Zakk, it was not very strong but it halted the bleeding and created a scar in the place of the wound. She then focused on the monster that was now running toward her.

"HOLY!" Aonir shouted, unleashing a wave of light from within the skeleton's body.

"Shit." Zakk exclaimed as he shielded his eyes from the bright light.

When the light vanished, the skeleton's body was in shambles. The only thing left in tact was the scythe. Aonir looked back to Zakk and smiled weakly, her eyes empty.

"My master…would be proud…of me…" She muttered, her eyes rolling back into their sockets. Her body fell limp and collapsed onto the dusty floor of Gusgen, right at Zakk's feet.

"AONIR!" Zakk shouted.

"Hah, hah, hah." A male voice echoed.

Zakk's body went rigid, he looked around, frantically searching for the source of the laughter.

"That was fun. I wasn't expecting that little flea to be a mage. Not a white mage, at least." The voice laughed. "What a bonus."

"Where are you?" Zakk shouted.

A figure with black hair walked out from the shadows wearing black armor and carrying a scythe on his back. He was a Hume, his black hair stringy and long.

"Heh, heh, here I am." He said, "Looks like my friends didn't finish you off. That white mage put a damper on my game."

"Game? You asshole!"

"Tsk, tsk, such language from a paladin." The man laughed.

"Why would a dark knight be in this hell? You're powerless over undead." Zakk said with a determined grin.

"Yeah, but they listen better than those infernal beastmen." He said with an evil grin as he pulled the scythe from his back. "But, time to finish this."

The man stood in front of Aonir's body and licked his lips, his scythe clutched in his hands.  
"Don't you dare!" Zakk shouted.

"Heh, woman blood is so fun…too bad she can't scream when she's unconscious." He said as he lifted his blade.

"NO!" Zakk shouted, his body still in too much pain to move.

The scythe fell, cutting through the air with a swift motion. Smooth, as if no friction were involved. Zakk could not take his eyes off of the blade's edge as it came closer to Aonir's body. Suddenly, there was a loud _clunk_. The scythe had stopped, not even inches away from Aonir's back. In the scythe's path was another scythe, a bone-like scythe. Holding it was a woman in black mage attire. Her expression filled with annoyance and her eyes filled with rage.

"Thoric…" She said harshly, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, well, if it isn't Tara." Thoric said with noted sarcasm. "What brings you here?"

"You know well my purpose. Our lord as use of this girl. Do not touch her for she is mine." Tara said coldly.

"What of the paladin?" He asked.

"That is out of my hands. Do not touch this girl. I need information from her."

Thoric laughed and moved his scythe toward Tara. "They are in my territory, I don't give a shit about you're needs. Why should I give her to you?"

Tara lowered her scythe and pointed her hand at Thoric's throat. "If you fail to comply with my order, I shall kill you."

"You can't kill. Heh, heh." Thoric laughed.

"I killed Asht at the pier in San'd Oria…I felt nothing." She said evily.

Thoric's eyes widened, "So, what should I do? Let them go?"

"Yes. Let them go. Plureague and crew are heading toward Bastok. I'll be meeting them there." She said as she turned her back to him, "Keep you're guard up. Knews of your actions are pissing off other dark knights."

"Pssh! They can come if they like. I'll kill them as well. The more I kill, the stronger I become."

Tara looked to him and shook her head. "Do not be blinded by your thirst for power. You have not long as it is." She vanished from view and Zakk sat in complete confusion over what he had just witnessed.

The woman looked like Aonir. The resemblance was shocking enough as it was. The dark knight huffed and vanshed from sight as well, another confusing event. He pushed up from the wall, his body somewhat stiff, and crawled to Aonir's side. She had no visible wounds and seemed to be asleep. This was a relief but something besides the two people that had been with he and Aonir was confusing him. How could Aonir have so much power that using it would cause her to lose consciousness? He lay down beside her and closed his eyes, ready for a uneasy nap as he waited for her to wake up. He made a silent vow to himself to figure out Aonir and what connection she had with that woman just as the world faded from knowledge and he fell into dream.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Note-** My friend posted this before, I just had to replace it so the disclaimer would be here. Sorry.

**Character Disclaimer:** I'd like to give a special 'thank you' to Smedile (again)_DRG_, Sirsmashalot _DRK_, Zantech _MNK_, and Amneok _BLM_ for allowing me to use their characters in my story and another thank you to Zantech and Amneok for giving me a rough idea to what their characters would do in the situation. . Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve

Bastok's streets were filled with chaos as word of the president's entrapment was found across the lips of the citizens. The news of Karst's problem in Jeuno also lead to an adventurer-led campaign against San'd Oria, exposing the king and his council and guards to have fallen by the exact same accident as Karst. Uproars from all over stormed toward Windurst, the city that seemed to have absolutely no sign of the horrible crystal accidents only to discover, deep within the Harutoto Ruins, two travelers trapped inside crystal.

San'd Oria immediately placed blame on Bastok, claiming that the rogue female white mage traveler, Aonir, was the cause of the crystallization of the king. Stating that it was an act of hate toward the great Kingdom of San'd Oria. Bastokers and Mythril Musketeers alike rallied up against the accusation. Windurst, once again left to the sidelines, forced their voices in saying that the Shadow Lord was returning. Jeuno, who was still recovering from the airship crash that had occurred six days ago, maintained a neutral standing point, allowing the three cities to bicker amongst themselves like children arguing over candy.

On Gold Street, Bastok Markets, Plureague and the remains of his party, sat inside Plureague's home, pondering their next move. The room was silent; the sound of the small clock on the wall was all that could be heard, next to their breathing. Minutes slowly ticked by, the shouts of the city seeming to be chanting. Giraenis stood by a bookshelf in the far right corner of the living room, just to the left of Plureague's chair, and stared out the window by the front door as if expecting something. Plureague's eyes were fixed inside the empty fireplace, lost deep in thought. Smedile was playing with a coin, flipping it up into the air then catching it, an attempt to entertain herself while waiting in the silence.

The silence was broken, as was Smedile's concentration as she flipped the coin too hard and had it smack the ceiling, as a knock rose from the front door. Giraenis' head shot up from its half dozed position. Plureague stood up from his chair, rather wobbly, and turned to see who was at his door. Giraenis was first to move an attempt to answer the door, as Smedile (who was closer to the door than he) did not feel comfortable answering another person's door.

Standing on the doorstep, staring up at Giraenis with her standard glare, was Tara, the black mage that had vanished in Port Jeuno during their investigation. Giraenis moved to one side to let her pass. Tara made about three or four steps into the house before being met by Plureague's hard glance.

"Where did you go?" Plureague said in a cold, parental tone of voice as he limped his way towards her.

"What's it to you?" She asked quickly.

"I said, where did you run off to? I have a right to know." He argued.

"Oh, ho!" She laughed. "What gives you this right?"

Plureague took a deep breath, "I have a right because I am you tea…"

"You're my what?" Tara snapped.

"Grr…I am the leader of this group. I need to know where everyone runs off to." He quickly stated.

"Wah, wah. Go cry up a river." Tara snapped, crossing her arms and leaning her weight onto her left leg.

Plureague spun around but then froze, his right hand clutching over his heart. Giraenis moved over to his side only to be pushed away. Smedile kept her distance, not wanting to get on Plureague's bad side. He made his way to the stairs-which were only a few steps away-before looking back to the group with a weary expression on his face.

"I have some work to do. I'll be very busy so do not come up stairs." Plureague winced.

Giraenis nodded, his expression grim and filled with worry as he said, "As you wish, old friend."

Plureague slowly made his way up the stairs, avoiding one of the steps and leaning on the wall for support since the railing was messed up. Everyone stared up the stairs as Plureague made his way up and around the corner, out of sight, until Smedile's coin hit the floor, jolting everyone back into reality.

"So, where did you go, Tara?" Giraenis asked, his voice showing interest.

Tara looked at him then to Smedile who was back to flipping her coin then shook her head hastily, "Absolutely nowhere."

"Anyone hungrrry?" Smedile asked, dropping the coin into her bag.

"A little." Giraenis said softly.

"Not really." Tara spoke, uninterested in what was going on.

"Well, I'm going to go grrrab a snack. If anything happens, I'll be sure to reporrrt it." Smedile said with a grin as she bolted out of the house.

Giraenis directed his attention back at Tara. Tara, who was staring out the door after Smedile, ignored Giraenis' existence until the Galka threw her against the wall, pinning her arms to her side.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Tara shouted.

Giraenis put his face right in front of hers, merely inches away from touching his nose to hers as he said, "Where were you?"

She looked him in the eyes with a cold stare, "What's it to you?"

"You saw Aonir did you not?" Giraenis blurted out.

Tara's eyes shot wide open, "How did you?"

"I can feel her aura on you. What did you see?" He asked, his voice harsh yet in a whisper. "Who are you with?"

"Hmm," Tara's eyes softened and a grin slid across her thin lips, "a little wise, aren't we, Galka."

"Shut the small talk, answer me." Giraenis growled.

"Fine. I saw Aonir inside Gusgen. She looked dead but I felt her life force was strong so I said nothing. She was with a man. What more do you want?" Tara said coldly, annoyed that Giraenis was squeezing her arms.

"A man, you say?" He said coldly.

"Yes, a man, now let me go." Tara argued as she struggled to free her arms.

"Who are you working with?" He snapped, jerking her still, his grip tightening.

"Ungh!" She winced. "What makes you think I'm working with anyone, you Neanderthal?"

"That crystal. I've seen it once before in my travels. Who are you with?"

She looked at him as if he were insane before she opened her mouth and stated, "That is not of your concern."

Giraenis pushed even closer, his face right on hers, his eyes staring straight into hers. Tara continued her stare while trying hard to push away from him. She struggled and twisted but the more she tried the tighter his grip became, causing more pain and discomfort.

"Look, here, asshole. Let me go." She demanded.

"What is your goal?" He asked, his tone softening.

"To gather information and that is all you're getting from me." Tara stated just as Smedile burst through the door with several bags in her hands.

She stopped in the doorway and stared at Giraenis and Tara. The two stared right back at her, both holding the same expression of surprise on their faces. Smedile chuckled and placed the bags down on a side table then examined the two carefully with a grin upon her face.

"Did I walk in on something?" She said with a laugh.

"No, you did not. Who in their right mind would want to date a Galka?" Tara argued, managing to free herself and slip away.

"Hmph." Giraenis grunted.

Smedile grinned, "Well, I got some food from the taverrrn...took a shortcut behind the rrresidential houses."

"I was trying to get answers." Giraenis stated, completely ignoring Tara's glare.

"I'm going outside. I think I'll see about that uproar." Tara said with annoyance.

Smedile let Tara walk passed her then ran to Giraenis.

"Did you get anything out of herrr?" She asked.

"Not much. I found out that Aonir is still alive. Gusgen hasn't killed her yet." He said while he made his way to a chair.

"How long will that be?" Smedile asked as she followed him.

"Not sure. I don't think she'll die…not easily…not after what Plureague did to her when she was little." Giraenis said as he sat.

"What did he do?" Smedile said quickly, her voice somewhat upset.

He looked Smedile over and then sighed. "Plureague hates what he did."

Smedile growled, "What?"

"Aonir was born into a family of black mages but, for some odd reason, the mother did not want their daughter to be a black mage." Giraenis explained. "It was raining that night, horrible rain, Aonir showed no sign of black magic, she was around two years old. I was the one that picked her up and took her to Plureague. Plureague did an act that would have had him killed that night." Giraenis lowered his head as he spoke. "He took what little dark power Aonir possessed and swapped it with the light power held within a young black mage. The two children became somewhat man-made full-mage." He looked to Smedile who had her jaw wide open. "We lost track of the young black mage during the raid, just as we had lost Aonir's parents. Plureague took Aonir as his student and swore that when she came of age, her current age, he would tell her everything. Her power is unstable. It will forever remain unstable."

"Man-made mages are almost uncontrollable. To keep her in control, he limited her contact with the outside world and even limited her lessons." Giraenis stood up and walked over to a window. "And I think Aonir knew he was hiding something from her for all those years. This is why I let her run off that day."

"Rrrun off?" Smedile asked.

"Yes, before she ran off, Plureague and myself went to get a mission. When we returned to this house, I sensed Aonir was not nearby and I stopped Plureague from discovering it. Unfortunately, he realized what I had done in Windurst when the notice of her arrest was reported."

"Wow. So, when you say she's unstable, what do you mean?" Smedile asked with a nervous tone of voice.

"The power of a man-made full-mage is unstable because that power is not natural to the body. With time and training, as well as stress, that power can grow at different rates than a natural mage. I would not be surprised to find that she could do all that Plureague can do, if not more, by now."

"What of the black mage?" Smedile asked.

"Who knows where she could be. She may have died during the raid. Her powers, should she be alive, would be unbelievable. Black mages use magic more so than white mages. You can imagine, if the power development is roughly three times faster than natural mages, and power grows by how much stress the person is put under and how much they use their magic."

"Then the mages could hold the powerrr of five full mages." Smedile said with her mouth agape.

"Yes. Plureague hates that he did that for the family. Especially since now he is too afraid to tell Aonir she is not a pure white mage." Giraenis said as he shook his head.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Plureague sat, needle and thread in hand, cloth in his lap, mending and sewing as hard as his weak body would allow. He sat in a doublet, much fancier than the plain doublet, as he worked on the vibrant white and red cloth that rested in his lap. The lantern on the side table flickered as the setting sun basked a soft orange glow upon the cloth. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed, staring out the window.

"I've nearly finished. Just a little longer…I beg you." He whispered under his breath.

Outside of town, Tara stood in the shadow of Vomp Hill with her arms folded firmly over her chest and her eyes closed. From the shadows beside her, Thorin appeared, slipping out from within them. He looked at her, his expression filled with annoyance.

"What do you want?" He asked.

She looked over to him with an evil grin upon her face, "I think it's time you met your end."

"Ha!" Thorin laughed. "By who?"

"You desire to know?" She asked with a grin.

"Yes. Show me the person who you say will kill me."

"If you truly wish to know, stay around Bastok." She said with an evil smirk.

Thorin looked at her for a moment then huffed, leaning against the side of Vomp Hill. His scythe slide across the rocks making Tara wince from the loudness of the noise. Thorin only grinned at the fact he had caused discomfort to the arrogant black mage and simply repeated the action for an extra kick.

"How are the beasts taking this wait? You know the master is not pleased." Thorin stated slyly.

Tara shook her head, "How do you think a mass of monsters with some intellect are taking the delay of the rebirth of their leader. Some have already shown signs of revolt."

Thorin laughed, "You're losing your touch."

"Nonsense."

"It's true," Thorin explained as he pushed away from the mountainside, "Ever since you had to team up with that Elvaan you've gone soft."

"On what grounds do you state that?" Tara shouted, standing straight.

"Simple, why else would you defend that girl?" Thorin said with a grin.

Tara glared at Thorin, slipping her hand into her pocket to grasp the crystal within. "Any other comments?"

"Heh, bring your threats. I care not." Thorin said coldly.

Tara turned her back to him and stormed off toward the city. Thorin burst into laugher, removing his scythe from his back and leaning it against a rock. Night was falling over the wasteland that was Gustaburg. It was not until a strange chill filled the air that Thorin froze in his place.

"Are you the one that has been tainting the job of Dark Knights around Vana'diel?" A male voice stated.

"I taint no job. I simply do my job with a type of professionalism that other Dark Knights fail to include." Thorin stated coldly as he turned to see the figure of an Elvaan.

"I'll ask this once, and only once, either change how you perform or cease your profession as a Dark Knight. You're actions have made it extremely difficult for others to even co-exist with others." The Elvaan stated as he took a few steps closer to Thorin, the great sword upon his back glistening in the moonlight as his white hair, pulled back neatly, and swayed in the gentle breeze.

Thorin lifted his scythe and stared at the Elvaan for a moment before laughing, "What kind of Dark Knight are you? Wielding something as innocent looking as that dinky sword. A real Dark Knight holds a scythe, the symbol of death, and knows how to use it with the maximum effect but with little effort."

"What fool would limit his resources by cutting off contact with others and proper experience with foreign forms of warfare?" The Elvaan stated quickly. "Such weakness cannot be fixed by any ability."

"HA!" Thorin laughed as he slid his scythe into proper grip. "Who are you to call me weak?"

"Sir Smash…I am called Sir Smashalot. You, my fellow Dark Knight, are not worthy of even holding the scythe you hold so dear. You are a disgrace to Dark Knights." Sir Smashalot said sternly as he slid his great sword from it's place and pointed the tip at Thorin.

"Fine. A battle you want, a battle you get." Thorin said with a smile. "Just fresh meat to me."

Sir Smashalot stood firm as Thorin began a mad dash toward him, scythe edge close to the ground signifying a possible vertical slice from rib to shoulder. Sir Smashalot lowered his head, his eyes focused on the charging Dark Knight. The scythe tapped the ground once, only feet away from Sir Smashalot then was slid upward. Smash pushed the blade of his sword down and stepped to the left. The blades clashed but Thorin refused to allow a lock. Thorin tilted the scythe blade on its side then darted around. Smash pulled the great sword over to his right side, allowing the blade to partially rest on his shoulder, as he took off after Thorin. Thorin grinned and spun the scythe around, swapping hands, just before he stopped his dash. Smash, however, did not stop his dash. Thorin froze, his eyes shot wide for only a moment when he saw, what appeared to be the shadow of a black, winged-dragon fly from behind Sir Smashalot's darting figure.

"The hell?" Thorin shouted, just barely managing to move to the side as the great sword slide across his arm, sliding just under his armor and cutting his skin.

Thorin rolled to the side, dust flew up as he disturbed the ground, his right arm clutching his left. His scythe rest in his left hand but the sudden scare caused him to lose focus. This was an advantage to Sir Smashalot.

"Damn!" Thorin snapped. "This is getting no where."

"Then agree to change your ways and this will stop." Sir Smash stated, resting his weapon at his side.

"Heh, heh, heh. Hah, hah, HA, HA, HA! Never! You foolish bastard!" Thorin said as he rose to his feet, chuckling all the way. Sir Smash took a step back as he watched Thorin hold his scythe into the air. "Weapon of Blood to drain thy will, Stealer of Souls to assist me, for this fight, all or nothing, I combine these skills with my LAST RESORT!"

"Hmm…" Sir Smash mumbled.

"Time we found out who the true Dark Knight is." Thorin laughed as his scythe shown for a moment. He looked to Smash, his eyes red and filled with rage. "Time to become a part of me."

Thorin darted forward, slashing horizontally in an attempt to catch Smash's chest. Smash just had enough time to raise his blade to block but the force behind the blow was stronger than it had been. Thorin was relentless now, slash after slash, he pushed against Sir Smash, every so often managing to cut into the Dark Knight and drain his life force. Trickles of blood dabbled on the dusty ground, droplets from both Dark Knights as Sir Smash finally broke from Thorin's attacks.

"Damn it! Wore off." Thorin grumbled.

"That so?" Sir Smash said with a weary grin. "What did you hope to gain from that?"

"Shut the hell up, ass hole. That would have wiped you out had my arm not been injured." Thorin shouted.

"Arrogant little cur!" Sir Smash yelled.

"If you want me to stop, you'll have to kill me. You'll have to do that, the act that is instinct to Dark Knights." Thorin said as he fell to his knees. "But you don't have it in you, do you, runt." Sir Smash lowered his blade and just stared at Thorin. "Ha, I knew you couldn't. You're a worthless Dark Knight."

"No, you are the worthless one." Sir Smash explained, "I am not as weak as you. If I killed you, I'd become that which I hate."

Thorin laughed. "Do you like this world?"

"Why do you ask?" Smash asked.

"Because, I smell blood on the air, fire and smoke. Hell has broken upon this land and my master will see it to destroy the world that people love. All to restore the true master to his throne!"

Smash looked up toward Bastok to see a raging fire had taken place and that several Elvaans were storming the town. His eyes shot wide as he gazed upon the fiery red banner that was San'd Oria's flag, his home nation. Thorin laughed loudly, filling Smash with even more rage.

"The blood of the people of Vana'diel is burning…war is coming to the land again…love and life shall fade and the dark lord shall rise once again!"

"Urge…to kill…man kind…rising…" Smash mumbled to himself.

"Ha, ha! Feel the darkness in you, let it take hold! Become a true Dark Knight." Thorin shouted.

"YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER MY SOUL!" Smash shouted, darting passed Thorin and toward the war that was taking place just minutes away.

Inside the walls, Tara struggled to make her way through the crowded streets to return to where Plureague and the others were based. Smedile, on the other hand, managed to show just how agile a Mithra could be by walking along the railings and jumping from place to place.

"Giraenis!" Smedile shouted. "Scouts are saying there is a couple on a chocobo heading toward town. Both in miner's attire! Think one could be that girl of yours?"

Giraenis stood in silence, the quakes from explosives shaking the house and breaking windows. "Perhaps…no…it must be."

"How do you think she managed to escape?" Smedile asked.

"She is a mysterious girl but, for now, you must escape from Bastok. I must wait here with Plureague."

"What!" Smedile shouted. "You mean he STILL hasn't left his room?"

Giraenis shook his head.

Meanwhile, in the streets, the Mythril Musketeers were having trouble keeping San'd Oria's raid under control while escorting civilians out of the battlefield that was spreading towards the Port from both Mines District and Markets. Tara found refuge upon the rooftop of the residential district. The smoke from the fire did little to faze her and she did enjoy a good battle, but the screams were becoming somewhat repetitive. No thrill, partially due to her not being the cause.

Just below in the streets, a man with reddish hair darted through the streets. Tara watched as he made his way from port, in front of Metalworks-which had been sealed-, then up the steps into the square. Upon his head rest the mask of a tiger, his orange outfit intimidating in themselves as the claws upon his hips clanked as he made his way into the streets.

"Blow the bridges!" He shouted as he darted down the stairs, drawing his claws from his sides as he ran, slashing the throat of a nearby Elvaan warrior. Several Mythril Musketeers rushed toward Metalworks to grab some explosives while others formed small blockades around the pathways. The bridge to mines was heavily guarded. Several units stood at the entrance, only to be shaken by an explosion from mines.

"Amazing how quickly guard drops in this age!" A San'd Orian guard laughed as he slit the throat of a Musketeer. "Drop down into Dangruf and a quick divide, then it's so long, Republic."

"For the King that you have slain!" Several soldier shouted.

"Zantech!" A Tarutaru shouted, halting the monk from his assault.

"What is it?" He shouted.

"Find a few more Black Mages around town and have them blow up the bridge, Metalworks has been sealed off." The Tarutaru said quickly. "Thataru is the only way the bridge will be blown."

"You've got to be joking, Amneok!" Zantech groaned.

"No. There are too many people thataru care for the city's appearance over survival. You'll have to grab black mages and blow it by forcey-worcey."

"Great, black mage recruitment time…" Zantech said with noted sarcasm. Zantech took a few steps away as the Tarutaru darted toward port before shouting. "HEY! You're a black mage!"

"Yeparu! But! I have my own plans!" Amneok laughed.

"Oh, come on! Finding decent Black Mages is a pain in the ass sometimes! I guarantee they are having the time of their lives and wouldn't want to stop to blow up a bridge." Zantech complained, smashing the face of a nearby thief.

"It's not hard at all. Trust a Taru." Amneok said with a smile as she darted off toward port.

It was at that moment that roughly seventeen Tarutaru, wearing Black Mage attire, dashed by Zantech's feet. Each and every one of them joining Amneok in her secret plan. Zantech stood with his mouth agape for a moment as he watched, almost stumbling on a few of the running Tarutaru. He shook his head in disbelief then resumed his quest to find people to help him blow the bridge up.

Tara laughed to herself for a moment until she caught the eyes of rage staring at her from Firewater Circle. An Elvaan with white hair staring at her, hatred in his gaze matched only with the fierceness of the undead. Crowds swarmed around him in the streets, not even caring about the large sword upon his back. The Elvaan began pushing his way through the crowd, his gaze never once leaving Tara's form. It was only when he stood before the residential district did the staring contest begin. Both Tara and the Elvaan stood in silence among the panicked citizens.

"You did this." The Elvaan shouted.

"What calls you to this assumption?" Tara stated.

"I can sense your power. You're not a normal mage."

"Heh, so I'm not. Big deal. What is it you want?"

"I am Sir Smash of San'd Oria. What has possessed you to create another war?" Smash asked angrily.

"Nothing. I'm just following orders. Whatever happens is simply coincidental."

"LIES!" Smash yelled.

Tara jumped from her rooftop perch to look the dark knight in the eye. "Join your nation in their fight. I hold no ties to this battle. It was San'd Oria's choice."

With that said, Tara walked toward the fountain, a grin across her thin lips at the thought of starting another war. Perhaps the war, she thought, would be more than when the Shadow Lord existed. She chuckled as she walked and continued to do so until she heard a massive explosion. The explosions came from the entrance to the Mine's District, over near Gold Street and, due to her expertise, sounded like it was a magical explosion. She rushed across the square as fast as she could, carefully jumping over the fallen bodies of both Bastok and San'd Oria that lay cluttering the street. Smoke was rising, dark billowing smoke and the scene only came into view as she stood before the stairs. The bridge had been blown, several people were swimming, and dying, in the water below. On the side of the bridge, in orange, was a monk cheering happily.

She glanced behind her to see that the few remaining soldiers in her area were moving back toward the port. She clenched her fists in annoyance at all that was happening. These morons could not fight a decent war no matter what the cause, she thought to herself as she turned to face the entrance to markets. It was at that moment that another series of loud explosions were heard coming from port. Tara shook her head.

"Argh! Can't anyone fight?" She said to herself.

"Help! Someone!" A voice shouted.

Tara looked up to see a man walking through the gates with someone in his arms. The man was limping slightly and there was something staining his clothes. The breeze brought the smell of blood to Tara's nose, causing it to bunch up in disgust. When the smell passed, she grinned, sliding her hands together.

"Looks like I get to have some fun at last." Tara whispered.

"Coming!" Giraenis' loud voice boomed as he shot passed Tara, bumping against her right arm.

"Blasted, Galka, watch where you're running!" Tara shouted angrily.

Giraenis did not seem to hear her so she placed her hands together again, grumbling as she did so. It was then that Smedile darted through, bumping into her as she ran after Giraenis. This, just like before, stopped her casting. She growled but knew that since the two of them were near the travelers, there was no way she could attack at get away with it. She dusted off her uniform and scowled at them until the dark knight from before walked over.

"What do you want?" Tara said in annoyance. "If you want to fight me, I'll go ahead and tell you that you don't stand a chance."

"I'm not here to fight you. Just thought I'd let you know your friend is unable to work." Sir Smash said with a grin.

"How can you be a dark knight and be so innocent?" Tara asked.

"I control the power…the power doesn't control me." Sir Smash stated as he turned and walked toward port.

It was at that moment that Giraenis, now holding a girl in his arms, Smedile, and the man that walked in carrying the girl originally were rushing back toward the ruins that was Gold Street. Tara was just about to sigh when she recognized the girl being carried was Aonir.

"How the hell?" Tara exclaimed aloud.

"We have to get them inside." Giraenis stated coldly.

"But, they were suppose to be," Tara began but quickly caught herself before she blew her cover. Tara waited until the group was out of earshot before continuing her rant. "So, she lived. I think she owes that paladin a favor. Damn it! Don't think you've won just yet, white mage. You've only just changed the rules of the game. This time, the rules are going to be rougher than you could ever imagine."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Comments**: Sorry for the REALLY long delay on this...I had to do some extra planning. Got a little stuck. This chapter is VERY INFORMATIONAL. Not really boring information though-like math-but I believe it to hold some good stuff in it and hopefully it willhelpexplain some things.Once again, this story is not DIRECTLY linked to the game. I've tried to make it seem less gamish and more storish so it get's confusing. Sorry about that, also.

**--Author Note**: As sad as this is going to be, I am unable to change any character name if it is an actual player character. It's their character and it has to be that way. No need to take things TOO seriously, I write for fun. Hope you get some fun out of it.--

-Thank you for reading, this is one of the few things that makes me happy...hearing from you readers.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen

Hundreds of miles away from Bastok, deep in the Kolshushu Region near Windurst, lay a dark maze called the Labyrinth of Onzozo. Within this maze, only the most daring of adventurers tread for danger lurks around ever twist and turn. Housed inside lie both beastmen and deformed beasts, even rare monsters that the strong hunt. Ose, a legendary cat is a popular creature, yet a rare sighting for some.

Unbeknownst to adventurers, deep inside this maze, a sinister group called "The Circle" gathers and calls their headquarters. Deeper than the kraken's hold, this group performs both murders and hunts, seen by several within Garlaige Citadel awaiting Serket, a monster scorpion that occasionally is sighted below the main floor. Those who have met a member of "The Circle", only say that they are ruthless and self-centered individuals.

"Aaaaaugh!" A scream rang out, echoing through the tunnels.

"Why not spare yourself the misery and tell me why you acted as you did? Why did you leave us, forsake your mission, join another nation, and then assist a tarrrget?" A mysterious man growled.

"N-never…I'll never talk!" A Tarutaru in tattered black mage attire said with a wince as he struggled to free his body from the altar.

"You rrrealize that defying me is only going to hurt you more, Tokurio." The man said. Tokurio stared at the man as he made his way into the dim lantern light. "If you do, why retaliate? I had our mage brrring you back to life. I saved you."

"So?" Tokurio uttered through gritted teeth. "You did not save me out of the goodness of your heartaru. Another thing, how could you have been born a Mithra? Mithra are good-natured. You are hard, cruel, worse than bad gruel! Completely opposite of the race of which you were born!"

"SILENCE!" He shouted. "I despise the fact that women rrrule my race. You think you can just lie there and mock me after all that I've given you!"

Two Tarutaru stood at the sides of the altar, one black mage and one red mage; they looked to the man then to Tokurio awaiting instructions. They were the torture devices of choice. Using the spells Shock and EnThunder while the third member, a Mithran thief, doused the little Tarutaru with ice water. Off to the back sat a Mithran white mage, able to heal the prisoner should he get too close to death.

"Tokurio-Monzisan, you remember that raid, do you not? Years ago, how your family was killed by Plureague." The man said coldly. Toku shook his head, trying to block the images that were being flooded into his mind. "You do, don't you?"

"Leave me alone!" Toku shouted.

The mages beside him looked to their leader who nodded. The mages nodded to the Thief, who proceeded to dump a barrel of water over the Tarutaru. The mages then cast there spells, the black mage went first. Toku winced but did not scream until the red mage hit him. Once the red mage made contact with him, an electric shock flew through him, causing him to scream in pain.

"You already have one of Plureague's creations, why dispose of the other?" Toku asked weakly. "You have enough power to create one yourself!"

"Yes, but I'm not foolish enough to do it." The Mithra stated with a grin.

Toku gave him a confused look, as did the Mithra's followers. "What does thataru mean?"

"You see, there is no perrrfect creation. To fuse the power of two, they must be related, of similar blood. The two must also be young children, even harder to gain access to. Then, the power to be swapped must be equal in both. Then, you have to take their life force and exchange it between them. This process takes the creator's life and drastically shorrrtens it. Can you imagine draining the life of three people to forrrm 2 man-made jobs that may not even remain what they are made to be?" He explained. "The two may become an apprentice to some other job. Forrrming half-job with stronger secondary attributes. Then, controlling them is difficult, becoming too independent; they'll pull from their 'masterrr' and try to be on their own. Plureague's life is ending, only his creations can feel that. His life is given to the creations as they gain experience, which is what makes their powerrrs unstable. Fuck stress, fuck repetition of use, the creations become leeches."

Toku shook his head as he spoke, "It can't be…"

"Yes, both Aonir and Tara have been slowly draining the life out of that Elvaan for yearrrs now. He's lucky to have lived as long as he has. I suppose retirrrement was what saved him. Unfortunately, he lost Tara so she's been a primary leech of life. Then, he let Aonir free, and then she too became a leech. Two at once, his body draining of enerrrgy faster each day. With each spell they cast, with each experience they undertake." He continued.

"Soon, he shall die; the last of his enerrrgy given to them, then, with each cast, the two creations will begin to die, draining their own life forces. Even if they change jobs, whenever they use an attribute from the job they were fused with, their life will drain…until they arrre nothing but dust in the wind."

"NO!" Toku shouted.

"Tokurio, you are a strong mage, I'm offerrring you one, last chance. Rejoin me and be saved from this pain and agony."

"Lord Mirak, Sir Thorin has returned from Bastok." An Elvaan ranger said from the door.

"Let him in…" Mirak growled.

"Lord Mirak…your ruse was a success…" Thorin winced as he fell to his knees. "…perhaps too well."

"What happened to you, Thorin?" Mirak grumbled.

"Well, your prized mage, Tara threw me into a battle with another dark knight, then the San'd Orian's thought I was with Bastok and attacked me. I've been under hell all night. Then, I tried to get a teleport to Tahrongi but Windurst had sealed off entry so I had to take the ship from Selbina. That was hell because the ship was attacked by the Kraken, it nearly threw me overboard. The only thing that saved me was my scythe, had to cling to the side of the ship with it, and with my injured arm, that was no easy task. Then, I had to go through a screening process at Mhaura port, which was shit."

"Ok. I get the point. You had a hard time, too bad the Sea Horror didn't throw you overboard." Mirak growled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Thorin argued.

"It means, you are expendable."

Thorin burst into laughter. "That's not possible, I have more worth than that black mage, Tara. Besides, I'm the only dark knight you have."

"How…long have you been in the group?" Toku asked weakly.

"Quiet, you!" Thorin shouted.

"That is enough from you, Thorin!" Mirak scowled as he snapped his fingers. Within moments, three beastmasters- one Hume and two Elvaan - rushed into the room. "Take him. We'll use him for the prrroject."

"What a brilliant specimen." The Hume said as he looked over Thorin. "A little beat up though, we'll require the use of a white mage, if at all possible, sir."

"Certainly. Which do you need? Only two of our eight arrre in the area."

"Mirosi-Burios will work. Always fun to bring in Windurstians." An Elvaan said as he brushed his spiky hair back.

"Or Claire. She's from Bastok." The other Elvaan said with a grin.

"Enough, take Claire, she's right over there assisting my team of torturrrers." Mirak said with an annoyed tone. "At least this way my wait for his transformation results won't take too much longerrr."

"What?" Thorin gasped as the two Elvaans grabbed his arms. "Where the hell you think you're taking me? I'm the best fighter The Circle has!"

"Yeah, yeah. Soon you'll be the best creation we have…if it works." The Hume said with a grin.

"HELL NO! Let me go, you bastards!" Thorin screamed, struggling to free himself as they drug him along behind him.

Mirak turned his back to the five- the white mage had followed them- and returned his attention to Tokurio. His golden eyes met Toku's small dark eyes and seemed to pierce into his soul. Toku dared not remove his eyes from Mirak's, he knew all too well the consequences for that. A grin slid across Mirak's lips that made Toku shudder.

"Well, what is your answerrr?" Mirak asked, his tone charismatic. "Will you returrrn to us?"

Toku was silent for a moment, images flashing through his mind of how many people he had hurt, all those he had back-stabbed for The Circle, and all that he had to kill in order to keep his work secret. The pain returned to him in his sleep, even when he tried to run away. The attack in Valkurm Dunes was staged. The crystal he had forgotten led The Circle to him. They watched him and they knew when to strike. The spell, Shock, had finally worn off, allowing him to catch his breath as he thought. To return would mean he would have to hurt others but if he refused, his life would be filled with endless pain. Mirak would never allow him to die from torture, always have a white mage or red mage handy to heal him back up.

"If I join with you again, you must promise-womise me that I will not have to kill anyone ever again. I don't even wantaru to be part of a scheme involving death." Toku explained.

Mirak went quiet, now he had to think it over. Toku was a strong black mage but would only agree to join if he did not kill. Mirak's eyes shot wide with realization, Toku said he did not wish to be involved with a scheme or direct killing but he did not mention anything about being an 'accidental' ploy. Mirak could easily tweak a few of his plans to where Toku would believe he was acting on self-defense, cast a dangerous spell which would trigger a domino effect of events that could- and possibly would- lead to the deaths of many.

"Fine. You have yourrrself a deal." Mirak said with a grin, snapping his fingers which caused the mages to start untying the bonds of the altar.

Toku sat up and rubbed his wrists, covered in cuts and bruises from where he had struggled. The cuts were minor yet so painful that even moving his fingers were difficult. He hopped down from the altar and stared up at the male Mithra who was grinning at him.

"Welcome back, Tokurio." Mirak said with a sly smile. Toku simply rubbed his wrists in pain, making good effort to remain silent.

Meanwhile, farther in, Thorin rest on hands and knees, a chain around his hands and ankles. He fought to get lose but the beastmasters had several tiger familiars in the room to keep him at bay. The white mage, who had already healed Thorin, sat in the far corner replenishing her magic power while she awaited the event. The spiky-haired Elvaan beastmaster walked out of the room and had been gone for several minutes as he went to obtain the solution for the experiment. Claire, the white mage, yawned and sat down, leaning against the back wall as she tried to relax.

"Rogeir, I have the solution but I think we have too much in this case." The spiky-haired Elvaan said as he walked in carrying a rather big wooden box.

"How many we going to make? Ten?" Rogeir, the shaggy-haired Elvaan, protested.

"Look," Said the Hume, "let's just use it all, that way, we won't fail."

"Sure, we shall not fail but we may put upon ourselves a great burden for using all of, Lord Mirak's elixir."

"Bah! He wants a creature, we'll give him one. Use all the damn elixirs and, for god's sake, quit being a baby."

"Grr! Shut up, already and help me get some of these out."

The three looked in at the many cartridges that lay within the box, each row neat and carefully stacked. Rogier was first to grab three of the cartridges. He looked at them then looked to the other two who simply stared up at him.

"Go on, grab some…I guess." Rogier said quickly.

"After you, Jirahale." The Hume said as he pushed the box away.

The Elvaan looked at him with annoyance. "Coward." He, too, took three from the wooden box then stared over at the Hume. "Well, Jake, you going to grab any?"

"No," Jake explained calmly, "someone has to keep the tigers under control."

"Pssht! Bull." Jirahale snapped as he stood up and proceeded toward Thorin.

Thorin struggled, trying desperately to get away from Jirahale.

"What the fuck do you think you're going to do with those?" Thorin shouted.

"What do you think?" Jirahale said with an annoyed tone of voice.

"That's not a good answer, pal!" Thorin stated as he attempted to put his hands together to cast.

"Don't even try using Stun." Jake said as he called one of the tigers to home in on Thorin.

"Damn!" Thorin groaned, pulling his arms down.

Jirahale flipped one of the needles into the air then caught it by the tip, careful not to stick himself. Thorin turned to him and gritted his teeth. Jirahale shook his head then threw. Successfully sticking Thorin with it. Thorin screamed in agony as the solution within the syringe pushed into his system.

Back with Mirak, Mirosi-Burios had arrived and was healing his wounds as well as fixing his uniform. Toku stood in his underclothing while Mirak created another crystal for him to use. Toku looked over to Mirosi to see that she was smiling at him while she mended his clothing. He shuddered when she winked at him then turned back toward Mirak. All was quiet until a loud roar rang out through the tunnel. Small rocks shook lose from the ceiling and fell to the ground, some just barely missing Tokurio's head.

"W-what was that?" Toku stuttered.

Mirak had a grin on his face as he spoke, "Success."

Toku tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Wha?"

Moments later, Jirahale walked in, followed by Jake, both covered into a strange, slimy, goop. Toku held back the gag that the sight was pulling up in him but when Jake spit some of the goo out he had to cover his mouth.

"What werrre the results? Did my alchemist's compound work?" Mirak asked.

Jirahale looked to Jake with a grin and said, "Well, we got a dragon-like monster but the wings did not form properly. We had to use all of the solution to form the wings but doing that increased the mutation."

"And that means?" Mirak asked sternly.

"Well, he's not a living wyvern anymore." Jake blurted out.

Toku's eyes shot wide open but Mirak spoke out, "That is fine. I wanted a monsterrr and we have it. Help the mages move him to Xarcabard. No room for him in this tunnel."

"Sir!" A Tarutaru ranger shouted as he ran into the area.

"What is it?"

"Some adventurers have stumbled upon this area, we'll have to move outaru!"

"Hmm…form a party of six, take Claire as your white mage and you are to play as if this was your camp." Mirak said sharply. "Jirahale, Jake, grab Rogier and those not pulled into party by Kiririt will be with you to move the altar and any sign of our stay including that dragon." Mirak turned to Toku and grinned. "Toku…I'll have Claire crystal warp you to Bastok before the party is formed. I want you to keep an eye on our little Tara."

Toku took a few jumping steps after Mirak only to have a pearl with a radius of one inch thrown into his stomach. Mirak looked to him with a scolding glare, instructing him to take the warp without hesitation. Toku looked to the Tarutaru that had been working on his clothes with a worried look upon his face. His clothes lay neatly folded on the floor in front of the girl, her head low as if bowing. Toku wasted no time in jumping back into his clothes, carefully checking them for any tricks she may have put in them, then slid the crystal into his pocket. Claire walked before Toku and gave him a small smile. She seemed so innocent but Toku could tell that there was pure evil behind that innocent smile. With a wave of her hand, a bright light enveloped Toku, he felt as if his body were dissolving. The tunnel vanished from slowly vanished from sight and only the memory of Claire's smile remained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--Disclaimer: **This is still not an original world...the character types, races, towns, monsters, some characters (such as NPC's and the like) as well as the world is not from my mind. It belongs to Square-Enix. Thank you for reading and please enjoy.--


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Words from the Author:** This chapter took a LOT of work. School finals coming up and essays were due so it took a while to get time to write. Hope you'll forgive me. Maybe I can get Chapter 15 out over the holidays...not very likely though...but I'll try!

Thanks for reading and keeping with me this far. The feedback I get is what gets me motivated to write and post. It is that reason that makes my personal stories really slow to get out. . So all my readers are a big impact.

**FFXI TY's--** As for in game 'thanks', I'd like to recognize my linkshell "ClanWind" and the original Belwyn (may he never forget us no matter what realm he moves to). Zantech, Amneok, and Sirsmashalot for allowing the use of their characters. And Kinom for pushing me to write this story long ago.

-**DISCLAIMER** - _As always, this story is based off of **Final Fantasy XI Online** which is owned by **Square-Enix**. The world, races, towns, monsters, and characters are not mine! Some of the characters used in this story are actual players from the game and I thank them for allowing me to include them in this work. Thank you and please enjoy! After all, without **Square-Enix**, this story never would have existed._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen

Fires broke out over Bastok. Bastok's Mines District was completely taken and the underground path to Altepa through Korroloka tunnel had been sealed. Early on in the raid, Bastokers had made a desperate attempt to escape by fleeing outside into the Gustaburg region and making a dash to Port to grab an airship risking their lives against the many beastmen that lurk within the region. Sadly, San'd Oria's troops managed to seal off the exits to Gustaburg which shifted all offensive efforts into blocking off the path to the airship docks.

The lead guard sent several troops out through South Gustaburg to attempt a raid on Port Bastok from the North Gustaburg gate. He also created a unit strictly for invading Metalworks. The main door to Metalworks had been sealed shut, the blacksmith's guild to blame for wielding the cracks in the door. Zantech and his group of Bastokers managed to fend off the raiders long enough to create a small barrier beneath the arch leaving the path to Port Bastok sealed just as San'd Oria had wanted.

The guards that had managed to slip through before the blockade was formed were met with the flames of skilled black mages. Amneok had lined her group into three rows, a tight squeeze but Tarutaru made the squeeze a little easier. Whenever a San'd Orian came close, the group would each cast out a powerful spell to push them back. Bastok was nearing ruin. With all the officials gone, the only person able to run was no where to be found. That one person was Cornelia, a rambunctious girl who never listened to her parents. She was a Galkan rights activist and, to the people of Bastok, somewhat an angel.

Without her, there was no one over Bastok and the only defense was the adventurers and villagers that chose to fight. Unknown to the people in the streets, Cornelia was in Bastok Mines, having just left the house of a dear friend of hers. San'd Orians that took watch over the district had misjudged her and marked her as a civilian. This meant that they could kill her if they felt it necessary. Cornelia quietly made her way toward the residential district in an attempt to sneak out unnoticed. She made it out from behind the auction house when a guard noticed her and began to charge toward her.

"You, there! Halt!" The guard demanded.

"Great." Cornelia muttered. "Look, I don't have time for this."

The guard stood before her and pointed his blade at her neck. "This area is now under San'd Orian control. All civilians are to stay in their homes, understand?"

"Ok, I do, but my business takes precedence so, if you don't mind, I'll be going now." Cornelia stated as she began to move around the guard.

"Not so fast." The guard said as he slide the tip of his blade against the side of her throat. "Back up."

Cornelia looked over to him, her yellow scarf swaying in the light breeze. "You don't know me…but you're asking for it."

"Ha! You listen here, girl. I am protecting you. Trying to flee is not a healthy choice."

"Leave her alone." A voice said suddenly.

Both the Elvaan and Cornelia looked up to see a small Galka standing on the auction house roof.

"What the?"

"GUMBAH!" Cornelia shouted.

The Elvaan raised his sword to the Galka just as he leapt off the roof. "I demand that you stop what you're…"

Gumbah landed on the Elvaan, knocking him to the ground. Cornelia tried to move to him but Gumbah raised his hand to stop her.

"Run. We'll handle these guys. No one takes our home." Just as he said that, several Galka rushed out into the streets. Cornelia gave Gumbah a worried expression. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. You are more important to the well being of Bastok. Cid and Karst have gone. Lucius as well."

"But." Cornelia stated.

"Go on to Metalworks, we'll be fine." Gumbah said with a smile.

Meanwhile, back in Markets, Giraenis had set Aonir down on the rug near the fireplace while he tended to her wounds. Zakk was being examined by Smedile, as well as poked, to see who he was. Tara, on the other hand, simply leaned against the wall, her head down and eyes closed.

"Tell me again," Giraenis said as he wiped his brow, "who are you?"

"My name is Zakk. What more do you want?" Zakk said stubbornly.

Giraenis stood up and walked over to him, making Smedile scoot away. "I want to know about you. A name does nothing."

"What about yourrr past?" Smedile asked with a smile. "That's what we want as well."

Zakk looked at them both then sighed. "Fine. Anything else, while we're at it?"

"Include what happened in Gusgen to cause her to black out." Giraenis stated sternly as he glanced over to Aonir.

"Fine." Zakk snapped. "My name is Zakk Du'Poret. I'm from San'd Oria…and I studied as a Paladin against my father's wishes. My mother had died shortly after my birth, which is what I was told anyway. My father wanted me to become a beastmaster like his father. He hated me ever since I told him the work I had started. He left town after that." Zakk exchanged glances between Giraenis, Smedile, and Tara. "I mastered my work. But, one day, a beastmaster challenged me outside in the tomb. I was foolish. I took the challenge and lost. I was unconscious and he planted some artifact on me. Guards found me and the artifact and I was arrested."

Giraenis gave him a stern look, "What was the item?"

"Some gear for an airship." Zakk explained. "So Bastok sent me to Gusgen. I was there until Aonir showed up. She was so jumpy. I could tell she'd been sheltered. As if there were something wrong with her mind so over stimulation would be harmful. But somehow, the undead went into a frenzy. I helped her get to the top but a strange man attacked. He seemed to be controlling the undead but he claimed to be a dark knight."

"Strange, Dark Knights are worthless against undead." Smedile blurted out.

"Aonir used a spell and then blacked out." He said shaking his head. "The rest from that is a blur, I know I passed out. Then I woke up and carried Aonir to the Crag. I hopped on a chocobo and rushed here."

"Very strange. All right, where is your equipment?" Giraenis stated.

"Not sure. I'll probably have to call for it to return to me. Why? What use do you have for it?" Zakk asked.

"You aren't thinking of inviting him to join us, are you, Galka?" Tara blurted out.

"Oh, you're alive over there." Giraenis stated with a laugh.

"Woah! Woah! I am not pulling my sword out of foolishness again!" Zakk protested.

"You can't pull it out anyway." Smedile said with a grin as she drew his sword revealing it to be shattered. "Unless you wanna use a dagger. Heh."

"Listen, Zakk. You've been pulled into this so you may as well hear me out." Giraenis stood before Zakk and put a hand on his shoulder. "Something strange is happening all over Vana'diel. Officials of the cities are being trapped in crystals. It is our job to solve the puzzle."

"So?" Zakk growled.

"Aonir has been pulled in as well. I can sense you are a true paladin and will not allow a mage to be harmed." Giraenis whispered in Zakk's ear. "You've grown attached to her. She helped you somehow in that mine and you refuse to share that detail. I advise you come along or I shall share that you hold some feelings for her."

Zakk pushed Giraenis away. "Back off."

"Will you help us, then?"

Zakk stood in silence for a moment then gave a quick glance over toward Aonir. He sighed heavily then gave a quick, but short, nod. A smile slid across Giraenis' lips.

Outside, in Fire Water Circle, Sir Smash entered a tent. Inside was an Elvaan wearing shimmering white armor. Smash walked up and grabbed the man by the shoulder which quickly got the attention of the guards outside the tent.

"Stand down!" The man in armor said. "What do you want, dark knight?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Invading Bastok will do nothing." Smash argued.

"I am a knight of the king. I follow my orders. You, on the other hand, are nothing more than an adventurer. You have no say in the matter."

"So this, this raid was not out of true significance? It's just a," Smash began only to have a sword aimed at his throat.

"An act of treachery? How childish are you?"

"This is not an act of treachery! Simply a request for knowledge." Smash declared.

"Silence!" The guard snapped. "That will be enough from you." Several warriors entered the room and grabbed Smash by his shoulders. "You should be proud that your nation has finally taken the Republic."

"What should we do with him, sir?" A warrior asked.

"One moment, before you lop of his head. Dark Knight, I will answer one question, and only one. So make it quick." The guard said with a grin.

"What is the purpose of this raid?" Smash quickly shouted as he tried to free himself from the warrior's grip.

"To capture Plureague and his puppet." The guard said without hesitation.

"Puppet?"

"Yes, his puppet, now you are to go." The guard said which signaled the warriors to begin dragging Smash backward out of the tent.

"No, you must tell me what the puppet is!"

"And go back on my word? Never. Be gone, traitor."

Smash began to laugh then lowered his head. "Fine, you've named me a criminal and a traitor to my own nation. You may have my name on a registry but you now have no authority over my actions."

A burst of power surged from Smash's body. The warriors released their hold in order to defend themselves from the pressure. Smash drew his great sword from his back and jabbed through the guard's armor. Upon contact with the general's body, a strange aura slid down, around the sword's blade, and into Smash's hands. The Elvaan's face went from panic to blank as his body was drained of life. A grin slid across Smash's lips as he pulled his sword from the guard, allowing the body to fall lifeless to the ground. He turned to face the two warriors who had drawn their weapons out of defense. Smash simply smiled at them.

"There is a reason I am called 'smash'." He said slyly. "Care to guess?"

Back inside the house, Aonir had woken from her slumber and Giraenis was preparing the group for an escape. Zakk, who had given into Giraenis's demands, was assisting in forming a plan while trying hard to get use to wearing paladin attire. Smedile was petting Hien while Tara proceeded to stare out the window as if waiting for something.

"We'd have to move quickly. No telling how long those San'd Orians will wait before taking this side of Markets. They've probably already sealed off the stairs from this place to the square." Zakk said as he paced.

"Plureague is still upstairrrs. He hasn't come down since we arrived." Smedile stated with a worried tone of voice.

Giraenis looked up from his map and said, "We'll have to have his approval for our plan. He was my linkcrystal group's leader."

"Linkcrystal? OH! The linkpearls." Zakk said as he pulled out fragments of a crystal from his pocket. "Cid shattered mine upon conviction. Said that I may attempt to escape if I spoke with my friends."

"Hmph! You escaped anyway. He wasted a moment of his life." Tara blurted out.

Aonir walked over to the table where Giraenis had spread his map. "What about teleporting? Master Plureague is skilled enough to pull it off." She asked as she took a seat at the table. "There would only be six of us total so he wouldn't have to strain himself casting."

Giraenis placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You have a point but you master is very weak from travel. I'm not sure he could cast it."

"If I could, I'd do it." Aonir said as she lowered her head.

Giraenis jumped up, "Perhaps you can, I'll be right back, I'm going up to get Plureague and,"

"No need for that, old friend." Plureague's weary voice said suddenly from the stairs.

Aonir saw he was wearing his doublet and brais again which confused her. She also noticed that, in his arms, he was carrying a package that had been wrapped in brown paper and tied with strands of grass thread. Plureague walked over to the table, his limp more noticeable than usual, and saw that the team had been working on a plan of escape. He exchanged glances between Giraenis and Zakk before his eyes fell on Aonir.

"Master Plureague, you look tired. Please, lie down and get some rest." Aonir said as she stood up. "You can have my seat if it will help you."

"No, I will rest soon enough but, as I have taught you, a white mage never rests until all duties have been fulfilled. This package I have in my hands is for you. You've earned it long before now but I was too childish to give in. I did not want you to grow up. I wanted you to stay a child. A student. You were, no, you are my best student." He walked around the table and stood beside her, his arms holding out the package. "I only hope you can forgive this old fool for holding you back. I see now that my keeping you has caused a lot of difficulties for you and others. I have signed your license, you are legal to travel. No sense in standing around town, dreaming of it. Take these emblems and let the weapons find you. That is how a true mage works."

Aonir reluctantly took the package and the emblems then looked to Plureague as he made his way around the table and back toward the stairs. Giraenis made no noise, simply watched Plureague's movements with a solemn expression upon his face.

"Master Plureague?" Aonir said only to watch her master begin back up the stairs.

"Follow what is inside you. You'll figure it out." Plureague said as he began up the stairs. "Have faith in Altana and in yourself and I know you will make me proud. More so than you already have."

Aonir felt something inside her become heavy. As if a hole had been pierced through her body. Her master felt so far away even though he had simply gone upstairs. Giraenis stood up and grabbed his shield while Zakk adjusted the circlet around his head.

"Is everyone ready?" Giraenis asked.

"No." Aonir blurted out among the nodding members of the group. Just then, the door was forced open and a male Elvaan fell into the room.

Tara glanced over while the others moved their hands to their weapons. Aonir was first to dash over to the fallen Elvaan though Tara was closest. She rolled him over to see that he was covered head to toe in wounds. She knelt beside him and began casting healing spells on him only to be halted by Giraenis. He tried to pull Aonir back away from the man. The young Elvaan stirred but seemed to be in pain.

"Wait, he's still hurt!" She cried.

"Forget it now. We've got to get out of here." Giraenis argued.

Aonir pulled her arm free, rushed back to the Elvaan, and began inspecting him. Giraenis made his way back to her only to have Aonir turn and give him a glare.

"If you try to take me from here while this man is injured, you will find me most unpleasant to be around." She growled her eyes serious and different from how they usually appear.

Tara raised an eyebrow and stared at Aonir with intrigue. Giraenis froze in his tracks and shook his head, allowing Aonir to continue treating the man. Zakk stepped forward, his hands to his sides and looked to see a small smile across Giraenis's lips.

Smedile huffed, "Hope this guy isn't like otherrrs of his job."

Giraenis nodded, "He is a Dark Knight. We must not let our guards down. He may very well be from San'd Oria."

"Look, the guy is injured," Zakk protested, "and since Aonir is helping him, he'll owe us one."

"Hmph, he may by your standards but those that work with the dark arts are not ones to lower their swords to favors." Tara stated.

"Would that include you?" Zakk snapped.

"That depends on what you see as 'dark'." She said with a grin.

"Look," Aonir cried as she began to cure the Elvaan, "if it is that important to leave him, let me heal him and then we'll go."

The group fell silent until Tara pushed off the wall and made her way to Aonir with a grin on her face. "Fine, we'll follow your order. Now, listen, if this guy wakes up and begins an assault before you teleport us, I'll rip that pretty little head of yours off with a single swing of my scythe." She moved right beside Aonir's ear and whispered. "And don't think I wont."

Aonir backed away then looked to the Elvaan. She closed her eyes and sighed allowing the spell to come forth again. The warm white light that emanated from Aonir made Giraenis smile. The group watched as the warm light left from Aonir and a gentle violet light circled the dark knight. She took a few steps away from the knight then turned to face the group.

"Aonir," Giraenis said suddenly, "why not open your package."

"Hn?" She looked to him with confusion then nodded. "Alright. If that's what you think I should do."

She walked back over to the table and began to untie the grass thread. Giraenis was listening to the surroundings, footsteps, many of them, rushing closer and closer to them. Aonir pulled the paper back to reveal white cloth. Her eyes widened with shock as she realized that what was given to her was artifact armor, the white mage base uniform. Giraenis became uneasy and began to pace.

"Aonir, we have to hurry." He said as he readied his sword.

Aonir stared at the clothes then to Giraenis and the others. They too seemed on edge. She pulled all of the armor pieces out to reveal a spell book wrapped within. Giraenis drew his sword and stood by the door, only a foot away from the dark knight.

"Take us to Altepa!" Giraenis shouted.

"It would be safer to go to Dem. We can go to Selbina and reach Windurst for answers." Tara declared.

Aonir rushed over to the rest of the group, package still in hands but the book open.

"Ok, let's see, Dem. Dem. A-ha! Teleport-Dem! Found it!" She said happily.

She stuffed the clothes into her bag then began to meditate. She felt a strange power lifting her up from inside. Smedile clapped just as Aonir finished casting. Unknown to the group, Aonir had pulled in the dark knight so that the soldiers would not hurt him further. They only found out when they landed at the Crag Crystal. Giraenis did not waste time to argue. He jumped off the side of the crag and rushed over to grab a chocobo. Zakk followed while Smedile jumped and flipped while calling Hien to follow her. Tara dashed down the stairs and around and Aonir followed.

"Waitaru!" A familiar voice rang out.

Aonir turned around to see a little Tarutaru rushing down the crag steps. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief then darted back. "Toku!"

"Aonir! Sorry, I was dragged out from Valkurm. Someone used Tractor on me." He lied but worked his twisted tongue well enough to make it believable.

Tara passed him a glare from her chocobo. "Tokurio, what are you doing here?"

Toku looked to her and bowed, "I'm going to help out my friend."

"Look, it's nice to meet you but if you are joining us, you need to move. We have to get to Windurst and fast. Grab a chocobo and come on. We're taking the ship to Mhaura." Giraenis snapped.

Aonir and Toku rushed over and grabbed the chocobos from the Elvaan then followed the group. Aonir struggled to put the book into her bag but managed to squeeze it in underneath the uniform.

Giraenis looked up to the cloudy sky and sighed, "Farewell, old friend."

Back in Bastok, a group of soldiers broke into the house and began a mad search. They knocked over furniture and broke the windows, dashing up the stairs to further search. In a bedroom, sitting in a chair, was Plureague holding his dark staff. He looked up to the soldiers with a weary grin on his lips.

"They've gone. You'll never have her." He said weakly.

One soldier pulled off his helmet, a circle tattoo revealed on his forehead, and smiled, "Our master will not be avoided so easily, old man."

"He already has Tara. He does not need Aonir. She is an innocent girl. She doesn't know anything about Tara or you. Just leave her alone."

The man drew his katanas and pointed one at the Elvaan. "Killing you would be too easy. Rot in your own juice, old man." He said as he sliced across Plureague's chest.

"I will not fight you; I have lived all I needed to. She'll figure you out." He said with a wince. "She's a smart girl."

"Move out, men!" The man shouted.

"I have faith in her, and in Altana." Plureague whispered.

The soldier made his way out of the room, not noticing that the dark staff had vanished. "Old fool."

Plureague leaned his head back and smiled. "I've done all I can. Giraenis, please, you must finish what I could never do." He felt his eyes grow heavy. "Tell her…everything…"


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**DISCLAIMER!** _Once again I would like to remind my readers (although it is obvious) that the world, characters, races, title, ect. are not mine. They belong to Square-Enix. I do use actual player characters and I have asked them for permission before inputting them into the story. I will give them credit where credit is due. (I'm doing a consistant disclaimer just in case)_

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

Here it is, CH15 at last. Hope you enjoy! I had a lot of help compiling the chapter content and it wasa lot of fun. Thank you, **_Laeriuen_**! You were a big help in the making of this chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen

A strong storm was moving in quickly. Horrible winds kicked up sand and dirt which cut anything it could. Traveling through Valkurm was made difficult as visibility was minimal and the sand seemed to frustrate the chocobos as the small grains stuck in between their golden feathers. Giraenis grabbed the reigns of Aonir's chocobo and began forming a small chain to help guide the group through the small desert. He led them through a tunnel and a wooded area where Aonir looked back to Toku who simply shrugged as they passed by where he had fallen.

"This trip has really begun to annoy me." Tara snapped as she put on her hat and held onto it.

"Why not leave then!" Toku growled.

"Whoa! We need all the help we can get." Giraenis said sternly as he maneuvered around the drop off.

"Hey, guys. This might make someone upset but I was just offerrred to join a group and go beat up some beetles down in Garlaige. I'm going to go forrr it."

Giraenis turned his chocobo around and smiled. "Sure. Go on. You're still young and need all the experience you can get."

"Keep in touch, I'm around if you need me." Smedile said with a grin as she turned her chocobo around and took off northeast.

Aonir waved but Giraenis instructed they hurry to Selbina and catch the first ferry that arrives. Zakk did not stop; he kept going until he reached the wooden gates that helped fortify the town. Giraenis took his chocobo through the gates while Zakk dismounted his outside and ran in. Aonir followed Zakk but Toku and Tara, both dismounting outside the gate, did not immediately run in. Tara gave Toku a strange smile that sent shivers up his small spine.

"What are you going to do?" He asked suddenly.

She grinned, "Nothing. Just going to see if a test is ready to be performed."

"What test!" Toku snapped.

Tara pulled out the crystal from her pocket and held it to her lips, "Lord Mirak, is the experiment of Bastore ready?"

"What is it you want from Bastore? The experiment is, indeed, ready for use but why would you want to waste its hidden location on nothing?"

"Lord Mirak," She said slyly, "It's not 'nothing'. Giraenis is going to be on the ship. As will Aonir and the other pet."

"Tara, WE'LL be on the ferry, also!" Toku snapped.

"Keep quiet, worthless, I know that." Tara said as she looked to Toku.

"Fine…I'll call for Sirriti to summon him right away to prepare. Tara, keep in mind I care little for anyone's safety. This is not going to be a test. This will be a real fight. Should you die I'll just find another female black mage to have at my side."

She pulled the stone from her lips and slid it back into her pocket then gave Toku a grin. "There, all set."

"EW!" Toku said suddenly. "You are with that guy?"

"No. I'm his right-hand mage. Second commander of the group. Get it straight." Tara said as she walked through the gate and into Selbina.

"This is not going to be good." Toku whispered.

Selbina was always small, quaint, and more than simple enough for any adventurer to become lost in the sounds of the sea. The sunsets were magical over the waves but not tonight. Dark clouds swarmed the sky, heavy winds kicked up sand and spiked the sea into a frenzy. Giraenis walked down the steps where Lucia, the ferry ticket woman, stood with a smile. She instructed that every passenger must pay one hundred Gil for a ticket. Giraenis handed Aonir some Gil then passed through the gate. Zakk followed right after Giraenis and rushed over to the pier. Aonir followed them and began digging through her bag for the book Plureague had given her. Toku and Tara were the last to enter, having waited a few minutes before walking into town, and quickly separated to exchange glares.

"All right, the schedule says we have one hour until the next ferry arrives. Though the weather is awful, we may have to assist the captain. Only one person mans the wheel of the ferry which means if the ship is damaged, we will assist. Aonir, you can come on deck just be careful. Zakk," he said as he turned to see Zakk fishing, "you won't be doing that on the ship." Zakk waved a hand to Giraenis but continued fishing. "When we arrive in Mhaura, we will stay a night to regain our strength then make our way to Windurst."

"Sure, but right now, let's just relax some." Zakk said with a laugh as he reeled in three Bastore Sardines.

Aonir sat on the pier with the book open, studying. Toku was lying on his back looking up at the clouds while Tara stood leaning against the railing, her eyes staring out into the water.

A few minutes passed and with them came more passengers. A man with a small child, his young girl obviously nervous about riding on the ship, was first to set foot on the pier. Moments later, two young men, fresh from a group in Valkurm, walked onto the pier. It remained this way for the rest of the time until the ferry began to pull into the dock. It was then that a Tarutaru wearing orange temple garbs with a pair of knuckles at her side rushed up.

"Heh, heh, just in time!" She said as she brushed her blonde hair from her face.

Giraenis stood up and made his way onto the ship followed by Tara, Toku, the two adventurers, the man and his child, Aonir, and the Tarutaru monk. She bounced into the hull of the ship and practiced a few punches before noticing Toku staring at her.

"What's wrong? Never seen a Tarutaru monk before?" She asked him, getting close to his face and knocking him off balance.

"N-not exactly." Toku said nervously as he fumbled with his hat.

"My name is Laeriuen. I'm a rough, tough, Tarutaru monkaru! Ready and willing to kick monster butt at any time!" She said happily. "What about you?"

"Erm," Toku looked back to where the group was then looked to Laeriuen, "I'm Toku and I'm in a group."

Laeriuen stared at him for a minute the chuckled. "You're nervous."  
"Why do you say that?" Toku asked.

"You call that an introduction? Come on! Where is the kick?"

"Kick?" Toku asked just as the ship lurched, a sure sign that the ship was pulling out.

Laeriuen cracked her neck and cheered. "Maybe we'll get to see some action on this trip! If we do, I'm ready to go!"

With that she dashed through the doors and up the steps onto the rocky deck. Aonir put her book up, hoping that the sickness she was feeling would go away if she did not read. Zakk walked over to her and knelt, smiling at her.

"Put on the gear. I want to see you in it." He said with a smile.

Aonir blushed a little then looked around. "Not exactly private. I'm not changing my clothes here in front of everyone."

Zakk shrugged his shoulders then stood up. "Ok. Well, I'm going to go up and see if the captain needs any help."

Giraenis had been standing by the steps staring over at Zakk, who had yet to move away from Aonir's side. "Zakk!"

"Right!" He said, giving Aonir another smile. "Like I said, going up."

Toku raced after them followed by Tara who stopped and looked to Aonir. "You are going to follow, are you not?" Tara said with a sly grin.  
"Um, I think I should stay below deck. After all, I'm inexperienced." Aonir said as she fumbled with her bag.

"Well, allow me to shed some light on the situation." Tara said as she got in Aonir's face and said, "You need to get experience or you will always be inexperienced."

Aonir pushed Tara away from her face and stood up, "I know that. I just don't like being in the way."

"Ha!" Tara laughed. "More like you can't stand being seen as a coward. White Mage, you are worthless, I'd be doing the world a favor if I killed you. Ha. Ha."

Tara made her way to the door only to be halted by Aonir when she shouted, "What does that mean?"

Tara looked over her shoulder at Aonir and smiled. "You are worthless."  
Aonir made her way over to Tara and grabbed her shoulder, turning Tara around to face her. "Let me tell you something, Tara. I am a White Mage. I am not strong or skilled in the ways of melee combat and I know that my magic skill is not as effective as dark magic. There is one thing I do have, on the other hand, that you could never hold and that is a pure heart."

"Well, Aonir, answer me this small question. What does a pure heart give the group as a whole?" Tara asked with a growl.

"The only thing needed. Hope."

Aonir pushed Tara out of the way and walked up the stairs to the deck above. Tara glared at Aonir just when the ship took a hard hit, rocking the ship almost to its side. Aonir grabbed the railing and Tara fell onto the store counter.

"What the hell!" Tara yelled.

"Aaaaugh!" A man yelled from the deck.

Aonir froze for a moment then dashed up the stairs. "Zakk!"

Tara pushed off of the counter and piered into the hull to see that all the passengers had moved to the deck. A grin slid across her lips and she made her way up as fast as she could to watch the show.

Wind forced a heavy sheet of rain across the deck of the ship. The waves crashed violently against the sides of the ship causing it to rock heavily. Above the captain's wheel, Giraenis stood attempting to tie the sails. Zakk had nearly fallen overboard and was clinging to the roof of the captain's quarters. At the bow of the ship, hiding beside the cargo and clinging to the ropes that secured them to the boat was the father and his child. Lying on the deck, unconscious and bleeding was one of the two men. His friend was no where to be found. Aonir was trying to get to the man but before she could, a wave washed over the deck, pushing her, Toku, and Tara off to the side into the side rail. When Aonir looked to find the body, it was no where to be found. Laeriuen clung to the rope railings that formed the railing for the middle of the ship.

"Woot! This is so cool!" She shouted.

Zakk climbed back onto the roof and piered over the edge of the ship. The water was black as poison. The wind forced the rain droplets down at such a force that the droplets felt like small needles being pelted against his face. It was then that he saw what appeared to be a large mass of leather slide against the side of the ship. The ship lurched, the wood groaned against the strain. A wave of water slammed across the deck, nearly taking Laeriuen with it.

"What was that?" Zakk shouted over the storm to Giraenis who was still struggling to secure the rope.

"I didn't see." Giraenis replied as he tied the last knot.

"There is something in the water. Something huge."

"Sea horror?" Giraenis asked.

"No, it wasn't a kraken. It was bigger." Zakk said as he wiped some of the rain from his face trying hard to keep his eyes clear.

Tara forced herself to her feet and clung to the side of the passage that led down into the hull. Toku clung to the railing while Aonir was almost glued to it. The ship lurched again, this time, the ship almost capsized. Aonir heard the little girl scream and looked to see her pointing over toward Laeriuen. Aonir looked to see two golden eyes gleaming at them, several feet above the water. Laeriuen backed up from the railing and pulled the knuckles from her belt. Giraenis and Zakk made their way down from the roof and onto the deck just as the monster let out a loud hiss. It dove toward the ship, hitting the water's surface only feet away from the side of the ship. The large wave caused the ship to shake volently. The father lost his grip of the rope and fell into the water. The girl, frightened, screamed for him but it was too late. The man was swallowed by the waves before anyone could act.

Aonir clung to the side rail and began to make her way toward the bow of the ship and the screaming girl. Her hands, cold and drenched, clung to the splintery wood then touched wire rope as she pulled herself along the deck. Aonir's clothing began to glow a warm white color as she came closer and closer to the child. Zakk and Giraenis made themselves a spot in the middle of the deck and drew their weapons, standing only feet behind Laeriuen. Toku rushed out from his place and stood between the two paladins. Tara was laughing, enjoying the havoc. Zakk turned to see Aonir glowing and his eyes shot wide open. Zakk used his left hand and pulled on Giraenis's armor to get his attention. Giraenis grinned and chuckled slightly just as the serpent's head broke the surface of the water.

Aonir looked down to see that her clothing had changed from her doublet to Plureague's artifact armor. She returned her focus to the screaming child and pushed across the deck until she reached her.

"It's ok. I'm here to help." Aonir said, trying very hard to hide the fear in her voice as she reached her hand out to the child.

The child exchanged glances from Aonir's hand to Aonir's face several times before beginning to extend her hand out. The child was obviously very insecure and frightened beyond anything else. When Aonir closed her hand around the girl's, Laeriuen's voice rang out.

"Incoming!"

Aonir's gaze shot to where the group stood just in time to see the monster slam its head into the ship, forcing the vessel to fall completely onto its side. Zakk and Giraenis slammed their blades into the wood of the deck but the blades slipped out sending them into the dark water. Tara and Toku both slid down and over the rail into the water. Laeriuen flew from the deck as if she were an arrow only to land several feet away from the wreckage, angry and annoyed. Aonir had grabbed the girl only to slam into the side of the bow back first, breaking through the wood and landing into the cold water.

When Aonir pushed her head through the surface of the water, the girl was gone. She looked around frantically only to hear her scream from several feet away. Aonir made an attempt to swim to her only to watch as the monster leapt from beneath the water, devouring the girl in one bite.  
"Aonir! Get out of there!" Zakk shouted.

Giraenis coughed out some of the salt water and waved his sword. "Over here, beast!"

Laeriuen was paddling madly, knuckles still clutched tightly. "Just for that, I'm gonna make sure I break that snout of yours!"

Aonir made her way toward Zakk and Giraenis. "This is not good! We have to get out of here somehow!"

"Help!" Toku yelled, struggling to keep his head above the harsh water.

Aonir turned to see Toku struggling in direct line with the monster's attack. She forced herself to swim toward Toku. The serpent had lined his body along the water and was swimming with his mouth open, ready to swallow anyone in his way. It was then that Laeriuen had swam right behind Aonir and used her body as a step ladder. She kicked off of Aonir's head, pushing Aonir under the water, and flew toward the monster.

"You're mine now, pal!" Laeriuen shouted as she landed on the monsters snout and slammed her foot into one of its eyes. It shrieked and lifted into the sky, shaking wildly to try and toss Laeriuen from his head.

Aonir resurfaced and coughed before seeing the snake-like monster moving wildly. Laeriuen dug her knuckles into the monster's scales for better grip. Toku managed to swim closer to Aonir and cling to her arm.

"I had a bad feeling about this trip." He said with a cough.

"Are you alright, Aonir?" Giraenis asked as he swam up to her, his sword back on his back so he could move better.

"Which way is shore? That Taru won't last much longer." Zakk asked as he attempted to form a strategy.

"What is that thing?" Toku asked, glaring over at Tara.

Tara opened her mouth to speak but was quickly silenced when Giraenis orded them to look. The monster had risen out of the water completely and began to coil his body. Toku's jaw dropped at the sight.

Zakk was first to respond when he said, "Barracuda dive?"

"What?" Aonir asked suddenly. "Isn't that,"

"Leviathan? Impossible." Giraenis blurted out.

"Not if the summoner behind him told him to attack the ship." Zakk instructed.

Giraenis growled. "The summoner would have to have been near the ship and no one on board was a summoner."

"Maybe, it is a powerful summoner." Aonir said quickly.

"Look out!" Zakk yelled.

The creature dove at them, mouth open. A large wave rose up and the group was flung across the sea.

Far north, above San'd Oria, Mirak sat down staring down at his newly formed dragon. A Mithra stepped into the room and cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned to see her green garbs and smiled.

"How did it go, Sirriti Hormutah?" He asked slyly.

"Well. Quite well. Sadly, he did not finish them."

"What did you say?" He growled. "You werrre suppose to finish them. Why did you fail me?"

"My magic was fully drained. Working at such a distance is a strrrain." She snapped.

"Enough, I despise these passed failurrres. I want you to contact our Windurstian agent and have him find them and send them to us. You can at least do that without scrrrewing up, can you not?" Mirak snapped as he turned his back to her.

"As you wish, my lord." She said as she backed up from his room. She slammed her fist into her thigh and growled. "It is his fault we fail in the first place." She pulled up her hand and opened it to reveal a different pearl in her hand. "Biriana, are you there? Lord Mirak has another plan."

"Tell me that this one is not as horrid as his others." A female's voice said over the pearl.

"Hardly." Sirriti said with a huff as she walked outside into the snow. "Find that Taru in Windurst and tell him to forge a note that says where we are. He wants to finish this thing of his."

"You're kidding? He wants a frontline assault! Well, that is one way to get killed. As he wishes, we, as his puppets, shall perform. This will not end well." Biriana said with a huff and cut her pearl off.

Shirriti growled then threw her linkpearl down onto the ground, cracking it. She looked up and took a deep breath. She knew that Mirak was becoming reckless. His excitement over the experiment was overwhelming him and was making him take foolish steps. The ship was destroyed as planned, but that did not mean that the group was not swallowed by the swollen sea. To her, the group and the other passengers were fish food. Why did Mirak want to be so rash? She shook her head and made her way down the hall. She was in no position to question her leader. With a heavy heart and the sinking feeling of doom creeping over her, she made her way out of the building and into the blizzard that raged outside determined to please her lord.


End file.
